


【阿萨斯梦女向】寒武纪年

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Damn it why I couldn't just use tag Knights of the Ebon Blade？？, F/M, Fall of the Lich King, M/M, Mary Sue, Multi, Other, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 2017年于LOFTER开始连载，长篇。原创女主，惨淡过往，原世界剧情发展有稍许改动，毕竟凭空塞了个大活人进去对吧（大方向不变，毕竟爱情什么也拯救不了），无脑残洗白，尽量少玛丽苏恋爱脑。生硬而必然地被摔碎的坚冰。寒风吹彻。





	1. 第一滴血

**Author's Note:**

> 我确实曾经追逐过那轮冰冷漆黑的太阳。我爱他，并将永远爱下去，这是一种虚幻的爱意，却让我获得了真实、漫长的平静与喜乐。我知道他是恶的、残酷的、斑驳的、丑陋的，但我爱他。这不就是爱吗？  
> 这份爱成为了独属于我的财富，仅仅是怀抱着它就能令我受益。

<<  
那个年轻女人的名字是索菲娅。索菲娅·提斯里安。她有着苍白的肌肤和翡翠色的眼睛。她身上有若即若离的寒冰的气息，也许是因为她出生在北方吧。

<<  
昏暗的银松森林，湿润清新的雨水气息里夹杂着腐败的腥臭。吉尔尼斯之墙沉默地伫立在黑暗里，显得苍老而又冷酷。  
索菲娅醒在一个暴雨如注的午夜。  
从潮湿的枯叶中坐起，她动了动僵硬的四肢，抬眼环视着整个森林。暴雨中松林被浓重的湿雾掩映，远远能看到南边席瓦莱恩男爵庄园幽微的灯光。她把手按在自己纤细苍白的脖颈上。  
没有脉搏。  
她努力回想了一下到底发生了什么事。  
高墙、森林、马蹄、阿拉希高地、米奈希尔港、燃烧平原……破碎的记忆片段怎么都排列不起来。雨还在下，她坐在枯枝断叶中，什么都想不出来。太阳穴突突跳着，像是发了高烧。她不知道自己是不是发烧了，她只觉得冷。  
啊，对了。她本来是要回家的。  
回到吉尔尼斯，回到那个千叶玫瑰缤纷摇曳的庄园。  
她已经很久没回家了。三年前的一天，也是漆黑的午夜，天上没有星月的光。十四岁的她从吉尔尼斯黑森林里那个隐秘的小庄园偷偷跑了出来，离开了独自养育自己的父亲，带着一把曼陀铃和从藏书室里偷出来的古籍，一个人开始了在艾泽拉斯的流浪吟游。一个多月前她听说了北方王国爆发了一种离奇的瘟疫，疾病蔓延的速度极快，也许很快就会侵入吉尔尼斯。她想起了父亲，于是借了马，不顾阻拦从暴风城出发，直奔吉尔尼斯而去。  
然后她被隔在了葛雷迈恩之墙前。高墙厚重、冷峻，灰色的大门有着锈蚀的蓝绿，紧紧闭合着，没有任何要欢迎流浪的女儿回家的迹象。  
她怔怔地站在黑夜之中，还来不及想下一步该怎么办，就被两个亡灵法师发现了踪迹。他们嗅着她甘甜鲜润的生命气息而来，可怖的空洞眼眶中闪出饥渴的幽光。索菲娅逃跑了——她当然得跑，提着长裙在空无一人的森林里狂奔，不管那些狰狞的树枝如何钩破她的裙摆。而后来……后来的记忆不是很清晰。她忘了从哪里开始力气一点点消失，连呼救声都发不出来。灵魂被强拉着要离开躯壳。而最后，她滑下一个小丘，整个人滚到了洛丹米尔湖畔的林地里。  
这些是几天前的事情呢？  
她挣扎着站起来，膝关节也冻得僵硬，差点一个踉跄又要摔倒。她竭力找到重心，勉强站稳，喘气的声音被淹没在雨帘里。喉咙里面干干的，一个音节也吐不出来，连喘息都是沙哑。  
索菲娅低头看了看自己。  
破烂的纱裙上挂着树叶和松枝，裸露在外的胳膊和小腿无比苍白，还瘦削了一些，在黑夜中十分显眼。身上的泥土已经被雨水冲刷干净了，仔细看反倒泛着一种诡异而别致的淡青色光泽。关节随着活动逐渐恢复了原先的灵活，可还是冷。  
她听说过关于食人怪物的传说。那些从墓地里爬出来的尸骸应该有着摇摇欲坠的四肢和僵直的躯体。也许是自己好运，还没有腐烂到那种程度？可的确是不一样了，有一种冰凉的气息在她体内流动，将她的细胞一颗颗改组。她都不知道这种状态是不是真正的死亡。  
不远处就是洛丹米尔湖。她慢慢走到湖畔，想要看一看自己到底变成了什么样子。被密集的雨点敲碎的湖面显然不能作为镜子，可她还是看见了倒映在湖中的两团幽微的浅蓝光点——那是从她的双眼中渗出来的。那团光很快就消失了。  
北方传来尖锐的号角声，伴随而来的是骨骼摇动的碎响。那是亡灵大军的集结号。  
她静默地伫立在黑暗中，潜心倾听那些复生的亡骸在浩荡的暴雨中拉扯着自己破碎的血肉，朝圣般向着集结地一步步艰难迈进。  
她鬼使神差地迈开沉重的步子，向着那个方向走去了。

<<  
索菲娅握着骷髅法杖百无聊赖地跟着自己所在的死灵法师新生班往露天训练场走。一路上尘埃漫天，代理教师在队伍前面对他们嚷嚷着什么。路边有食尸鬼断了胳膊，摇摇晃晃摔倒。夕阳锋芒毕露。  
一切都糟糕透顶。  
找到天谴军团的大本营后，她很快就得到了自己的编制。因为身体没有任何残缺、体力智能等种种考核又都还说得过去，但“生前”没有战士或圣骑士的职业经历，她最终被编排到了死灵法师的编组中。  
她现在是通灵学院中的一名普通新生。  
她清楚现在的这一切都是咎由自取。为什么她会跟着那号角的声音跋涉到罗德隆加入这支军队？她听说过连许多伟大的圣光骑士都在死后被操纵着加入了天谴军团，可她——嘘，小声点说——她并没有听见任何什么“主人的低语”。该死的，每次在黑暗礼拜室里对他们的领袖巫妖王进行心灵告解的时候她都不知所措，只能模仿着旁边的同僚作出虔诚、狂热又隐忍的表情。她何不直接离开？她还从来没杀过任何东西。  
她想要自由。她在那个小小的庄园里生活了十四年却从未得到过离开的许可、毫无目的地学完每个年轻小姐该学的所有东西——甚至还学了剑术。十四岁那年她离家出走，就是为了自由。可谁知道她现在居然会加入一个军团？诡异的教纲、乏味的课程，还有——说好听点，噩梦般的食物。也许当初她就不应该离开家，他们的指派就算接受也比现在这样好。谁能想到他们居然筑起了墙？  
可即便她再次逃离又能去哪儿？  
所有人都能看得出来她是一个亡者。就算之前世人对那场从北方开始蔓延的瘟疫知之甚少，现在，“天谴军团”的名号也已经足以让他们闻风丧胆了。半个月前，最强的死亡骑士领主阿萨斯率领铁骑踏过冰封的海面，传奇的高等精灵城市奎尔萨拉斯顷刻沦陷。甚至连银月王国出名的游侠将军希瓦娜斯·逐风者都被那把传说中的霜之哀伤给抽出了灵魂，变成了报丧女妖。最强大的北方王国也是被这位储君亲手毁灭的。  
这就是死亡的力量。  
……多想无益，不如早点把今天的实地训练完成。  
他们的队伍停了下来。通灵术教师在那边高声朗读着实验规范——不过就是些乱七八糟语句不通的法术说明。今天他们要做的是复生和操控缝合怪。对于新生来说这种训练实际上相当困难，他们连配制药水都还不会，不知道黑暗院长到底是怎么想的。  
果不其然，第一个上前的学员就遭遇了惨痛的失败。法术四溅着反弹到他自己身上，虽然没什么太大的力量，但也足够让他半边身体麻痹了。而作为标靶的缝合怪则毫无动静。  
“啊，笨蛋！笨蛋！院长要是知道了一定会把你除名做成标本挂在学院门口！”导师跺着脚摇头，示意下一个学员进行实验。  
看起来加丁院长可能的确是想通过这种毫无道理可言的训练来淘汰一波新学员。学员们一个个上前施法，也一个个被自己拙劣的法术击倒。而缝合怪倒在地上，只发出了噗噗的响声，好像还微微颤动着——看起来下一刻就要爆炸。终于只剩下最后五个没进行实验的学生了。教师摆摆手，跨立到他们前面：“我可真是看够了，你们的脑子是被蛆虫吃了吗？跟你们说了多少遍，第四句咒语的第三个发音是lai不是le！你们……”  
他的话和他的身体一样，在一个所有人都想不到的瞬间被拦腰截断了。在他因惯性还保持着直立的下半截身体后面，摇摇晃晃站着不知何时已经膨胀到三米多高的巨型缝合怪，鲜血顺着它肮脏的斧头一点一点滴落在沙地里。  
“啊啊啊——！！”  
血溅了站在最前面的学员一脸，他瞪着倒下的教师，爆发出一声尖叫。  
缝合怪再一次举起了斧子，朝他们横扫过来。队尾的索菲娅从震惊中回过神来，赶紧往身后一闪，躲过一劫；而前面还没来得及反应的学员，则落了和教师一样的下场。而之前因为法术失败而受伤不能动弹的学员，更是变成了活靶子，被方才还怎么打都没反应的缝合怪砍得七零八落。  
索菲娅不敢停歇，赶紧躲到隐蔽的角落。  
缝合怪砍完了面前的学生，又转动笨拙的躯体，高举着斧子向其他班级的训练学员冲过去。在场的大多是和索菲娅一样刚进学院的新生，几个老师已经自顾自逃命去了，没有阻止的缝合怪疯狂屠杀着剩下的人，一时间又是死伤无数。  
她看着那个横冲直撞的怪物，咬紧的嘴唇和脸色一样煞白。  
她的力量还不足以强到杀死这个缝合怪，在不能有效掌控法术流向的情况下，绝大部分法力都会涣散。光凭她所知道的法术知识，她能给这个怪物造成的只有点皮肉伤。力量没法集中……旁边的武器架上又全是刀剑之类的近战兵器……  
集中力量……  
缝合怪砍翻了一波活人，正四下寻找着活物。就在这时，一阵快速的脚步声向着它奔来，缝合怪颤悠悠地转身，看见一个小小的身影朝着自己不断靠近，便再一次挥动着斧头冲过去。然后，它感到自己那只没握着锁链的手的手腕被狠狠踩了一下——刚刚它将钩锁掷了出去却没拉回来——再然后，一把锐利的短剑插进了它粗糙的脖颈。  
索菲娅用力拽着剑柄，肩胛骨一阵疼痛，才勉强没被因刺伤而疯狂起来的缝合怪摔下去。她瞥了一眼怪物头颅上被缝上去的另一个独眼小脑袋，想也没想就抠进那只眼眶，在怪物的哀嚎中努力在它肩上站稳。新学会的暗影法术咒文从她唇边溢出，那把短剑缠绕上了黑紫色的光芒，顺着剑刃不断闪出爆亮的光点，全部被打进了缝合怪的脖子里。就在她觉得精力全都要被耗尽的时候，随着一阵血肉撕裂的闷响，缝合怪的头终于在一道紫光中被整个从脖子上炸了下来。  
她没来得及闪避，左臂被爆炸燎到，下意识松了手。飞溅的污血溅了她一身，她失去平衡从怪物的肩膀上摔落，在沙地里滚了两滚，剑也落到了一边。  
索菲娅捏着剧痛的脚踝趴在地上吐出嘴里被溅到的恶心的脓血，就看见一道巨大的阴影向她笼罩而来。她抬起头，看见那庞大的躯体还举着斧子向她倒了下来。  
她下意识闭紧了眼睛。  
“砰！”  
预想中的重压并没有发生。  
一道冰冷的强大法术冲击从她头顶越过，直接击中了缝合怪。  
她慢慢睁眼。  
那个缝合怪已经完全变成了被缝合前的尸块，上面还覆盖着一层霜，遥遥落在离她五米远的地方。  
刚刚还哀嚎遍地的训练场，此时一点声音都没有。  
早已逃离的老师们不知什么时候又回来了，他们站在尸块附近，一脸敬畏的看着索菲娅的方向。  
马吐息与小步跺蹄的声音从她身后传来。  
索菲娅僵住了。  
她明白，自己身后一定是站着一个首领一类的存在。不然那个人绝对不会有这么强大的力量。当然她也能感受到背后那种强劲的、王者般的气场，让她下意识想要爬起来向对方致意，却被扭伤的脚踝疼得嘶嘶抽气，又坐回了地上。她只能挣扎着转向后面跪坐着，低着头不敢出声。  
透着寒冰之光的马腿骨。  
苍蓝镶金边的马蹄铁上有细致的骷髅花纹，和马腿上的护甲一样，想来是整匹战马都穿着精工的战甲，一看就知道是一位了不得的将领的爱驹。大概是在缰绳的地方还有铃铛，随着马甩鬃的动作发出清脆的响声。  
“你是什么人？”  
那个人发问了。成年男子的声音，语气中带有一种仿佛是与生俱来的骄傲，似乎还有些冰渣摩擦的碎响，生硬而冰冷。但不知怎么的，她总感觉这声音里有一种吸引人的东西，一种她熟悉但却一无所知的东西。她隐约感觉到那将是她所有困惑的答案。  
“索菲娅·提斯里安，通灵学院新生四班的学员。”她的声音里面还有些颤抖和沙哑。  
“……学员？”那个人好像来了兴致，“你学了多久？”  
她回想了一下：“一个半月多。”  
那人收了收缰绳，马蹄激起一小撮尘埃。他下马了，走到她面前。那是一双银光锃亮的骑士战靴，骷髅的装饰狰狞逼真。她闻到一股冰凉凉的气息，是初雪后特有的气味，让她在短暂的一瞬间感到了某种奇异的安心。  
“进诅咒神教之前学过魔法吗？”  
“嗯……学过。”  
“看来，她用死亡骑士的符文剑将咒语导进了缝合怪里。”旁边有一个人提醒。  
“哦？”那个人继续发问，“你用符文剑作为法力聚焦器，一个人杀了这个缝合怪？”  
他的声音低沉了一些，索菲娅却感觉胃有点纠了起来，她咬了咬嘴唇：“我想，是的。”  
“是吗……看来你还挺有法术天赋的。来人，以我的名义写一封文书。你……索菲娅·提斯里安，对吗？带着文书去找科尔苏加德，他会给你更能激发你的天才的训练。”  
那声音带着自信和愉快，她听着仿佛有一股热从耳膜蔓到了整个脑袋，可不知道怎么的，她突然想要拒绝。她不想进修法术，她——  
“是，阿萨斯王子。”  
她猛然抬头。  
顺着视线，她看见层层精致的重甲与飘扬的银发。她无数次听闻过的人物此刻现在正站在她面前，不知为何她却感觉有些眼花，无法聚焦。在一片莫名升起的混乱中她隐约看见那棱角分明的面容和微皱的凝霜的眉宇。还有，还有翡翠色的深邃眼瞳。宛如罗德隆绵延的苍翠的森林。  
阿萨斯·米奈希尔。  
唯一的答案。  
“请让我接受死亡骑士的训练，殿下！”  
她听见自己的声音脱口而出。

<<  
萨沙理安看着站在自己面前的死亡骑士，不由得皱起了眉头。  
虽然脸被兜帽遮住了看不清楚，但这个姑娘明显是个从没上过战场的孩子，纤细的四肢被包覆在新制的铠甲中，显得有些不协调。新兵通用的符文巨剑背在她身上，沉得像是要把她整个人压垮。  
“殿下，”他思索了一下，慢慢走到阿萨斯·米奈希尔的面前，低声请示，“我并不认为她适合成为战士。”  
阿萨斯双臂交叠在胸前，好整以暇地看了他们一眼。  
前天那场通灵学院新生事故中脱颖而出的女学生跪在地上，大声请求成为一名死亡骑士，这让他和他的几个副官都吃惊不小。  
自称索菲娅·提斯里安的少女仰着脸，翡翠色的双眸笔直地望进他的眼睛，满身污血和尘土，面孔却精致秀丽，是典型的吉尔尼斯女子的白皙皮肤和乌青头发。可是她看起来真的太瘦弱了，怎么看都是当个法师比较合适。  
“看起来你从来都不是战士？”他确认了一下，然后看见这个少女眼中满含惊惶与热诚的期盼。虽然她的行为在某种程度上算是忤逆，法勒瑞克他们也当场委婉表示了不支持，但她实在是很……有趣。他倒是想瞧瞧如果真的给了她一定的训练，她能成长成什么样子。  
阿萨斯的嘴角浮起隐约的微笑：“这么说吧，中士。你如果看到她是怎么用符文剑的，应该会对她有所改观。”  
萨沙理安侧过脸瞥了眼安静地站在阴影中的少女，还想再劝说一下：“可是，殿下……训练一个没有经验的人、甚至要将其培养成死亡骑士是浪费资源。恕我直言，让她成为死亡骑士是几乎不可能的。”  
“不可能就不可能吧。”王子有些不耐烦了，“从今天起你就是她的教官了。好好给她进行初等训练。通灵学院也会给她送来法术教材。给她任务、让她杀人——她做不来就把她赶去纳克萨玛斯跟着科尔苏加德。如果她没过多久就被杀了那也没什么好可惜的。懂吗？”  
阿萨斯把手按到剑柄上微微抬起下巴，铠甲发出冰冷的碰撞声。  
萨沙理安蹙着眉头，停顿了一会儿，终于低下了头：“是，殿下。”  
王子点了下头就转身离开了。  
萨沙理安听着脚步声消失在走廊尽头，慢慢转过身看向那个少女。他不动声色地叹了口气，还是走过去发问：“你叫什么名字？”  
“索菲娅。我叫索菲娅·提斯里安，中士。”少女立正行礼，清脆柔软的声音从兜帽下传出来，还带着些音乐般的旋律感。他看了眼索菲娅举在半空的手。伸出半截手套的纤细手指只在指尖有几个不引人注意的茧，一看就知道之前一定是像只金丝雀一样，经常弹着琴唱歌的。  
永歌森林的绯色落叶和灿金的细发在他脑海里一闪而过，萨沙理安的脸色又沉了几分。  
“走吧，去训练场。”他粗声粗气地说。索菲娅应了一声，快步跟上。  
索菲娅跟在自己的老师身后，时不时瞟一眼萨沙理安的背影，又很快移开视线。前天傍晚她第一次见到阿萨斯殿下就头脑一热提出想成为死亡骑士，现在想来这真是太莽撞了——那位可是巫妖王麾下最强的死亡骑士，又是罗德隆的前任王子，她的话不管怎么说都太冒犯了。可她没想到阿萨斯殿下居然考虑了一小会儿就同意了，今天还亲自把她带了过来。  
她轻咬着下唇。  
萨沙理安中士挺好的。她已经听说了，之前进攻奎尔萨拉斯的时候他还杀死了一个出色的高等精灵游侠，也就是现在的寇尔提拉·亡织者。他一定能让自己成为合格的战士。  
萨沙理安突然停了下来，她差点撞上去，立刻调整身姿站好。  
教官用一种古怪的表情看着她，两人在昏暗幽长的回廊里对视了片刻，终于她忍不住了：“萨沙理安中士？”  
“你没当过战士，”萨沙理安突然断言，“对吗？你——你死的时候多大了？”  
索菲娅有些不明就里：“是的。我今年十七岁。”  
萨沙理安含糊地点点头，避开了她的目光：“好吧……我只是个普通的士兵，不知道怎么教人。你不用指望从我这里学到什么。”他将她带到僻静的荒芜庭院里，站进天井中的草地，“今天不去训练场了，就在这里练习。我做几个最简单的剑术动作给你看，你试着模仿。”说着，他快速地挥了几下自己的霜剑，然后走到一边，示意她站到刚才自己站的地方。  
她刚将剑抽出，沉重的符文巨剑就在她的掌心里哆嗦起来。  
“用过剑吗？”他问了一句。  
“我……我只学过轻剑，从九岁到十四岁。”她咬着牙回答。  
萨沙理安看了一会儿叹了口气，还是从旁边的武器架上取了把轻点的剑交给她：“女人的力气大都很小。从明天开始进行特训吧。现在照着我刚才的动作做。”  
索菲娅默默把巨剑放下，开始拿过轻剑开始挥舞。虽然有些僵硬，但萨沙理安不得不承认她的确是有底子的。  
“出剑的时候手腕不要抖。”萨沙理安点评着，瞥了她一眼，还是忍不住发问：“……你之前——我是说你在加入这里之前，都在干什么？”  
新兵没停下手上的动作：“我在流……吟游，长官。”  
“嗯唔，吟游。你有家人吗？”  
索菲娅的手顿了一下，但她很快继续挥剑：“……我只有父亲。家父在吉尔尼斯。”  
萨沙理安鼻子哼了一声。独女。看起来也从小礼仪家教也挺不错。而现在，这位小姐站在阴森破败的庭院之中，有些艰难地挥舞着剑刃。谁知道哪天她就会被调到前线迎来真正的死亡？  
这么想着，萨沙理安愈发烦躁了起来。  
“你应该在殿下让你过来的时候就提出异议。战士从来都不是好当的，更别提成为死亡骑士。”过了好一会儿，他用剑抵住索菲娅的剑，让她停了下来。  
女学生毕恭毕敬地站好，眼神里有一丝困惑。  
“你杀过人吗？你上过战场吗？你见识过真正的战争吗？”萨沙理安不断提问，换来她一连串摇头，“如果可以，我明天再去跟殿下说说，让他把你调回通灵学院。”  
索菲娅张大了眼睛，闪动的翡翠色双瞳晃得萨沙理安一阵头疼：“请您务必让我留下来，我一定会尽力学习的！殿下答应我的请求了的，我——”  
“嗯？”萨沙理安也惊讶了，“你……”  
索菲娅把头微微低下，脖颈弯出恭谦而不失优雅的弧度。  
萨沙理安感觉内心有什么东西要失控了，他努力克制着，压低了声音：“你太年轻了，还根本不知道什么是死亡的真意。你的双手还没有染过血，你还没有把武器砍进活人的血肉……你什么都不知道！要知道我们不仅会面对全副武装的军队，也会面对手无寸铁平民……你真的受得了每个深夜那些无辜亡魂的哀嚎吗？！”  
索菲娅也察觉出气氛的不对劲。她抬起眼，直直盯着长官的眼睛：“回报长官，我不知道。”  
“你当然不知道。”  
“可就算如此，我也仍希望能够去探索‘死亡的真意’。我已经变成了这样，已经没办法重新变回无辜的平民了。染血只是迟早的事，”她的眼神澄澈，让人很容易以为是圣光的虔诚信徒，只有身上的盔甲宣告着她的确是天谴军团的一员，“我……我想为，为天谴效力。”  
萨沙理安努力想无视那澄澈的双眼：“你本该等待光明的救赎。等你蒙上血污之后……你会后悔的。”  
“我猜我的救赎不会是光明，萨沙理安中士。”  
“你还太年轻，还什么都不懂。”  
“抱歉，我想的确如此，长官。”  
他们沉默着在天井对峙着。好一会儿之后，突然有一个高一些的男声从阴影中响起了：“萨沙理安，你可让我好找。”  
萨沙理安和索菲娅同时向音源看去。一个高挑的身影慢慢从阴影中踱了出来。来者是一个暗金色头发的高等精灵。曾经鲜润的面庞如今死灰枯槁，眼中倒是散发着不蓝不绿的幽光。他抱着胳膊，颀长的身躯斜靠在廊柱上，看上去有种诡谲的美。  
“……寇尔提拉。”萨沙理安定了定神，应了一声。  
寇尔提拉·亡织者瞥了眼他身后的女兵，无声地笑了笑：“法勒瑞克在找你。那是你的新生？”  
萨沙理安凝望了寇尔提拉一会儿。最后，他转过身吩咐：“明天早上四点在营地门口等我。今天还不——马马虎虎吧。明天加把劲。”  
他走过去拍拍寇尔提拉的肩膀，两人一起离开了。  
她说得没错。  
死人的救赎，怎么可能是光明呢。

<<  
阿萨斯殿下又一次出征了。  
这一次，他们的目标是瑰丽的法师之城达拉然。  
她曾经去过达拉然。当然，守卫森严的法师之城并没有准许一个普通的流浪乐手进入。但遥望过去，紫罗兰色的尖塔高高耸立，构成的美丽天际线至今仍清晰映照在她的脑海中。  
索菲娅走到训练场角落，有些失落地放下剑刃。  
经过连月的艰苦特训，她表现出了令人惊异的进步。虽然还是无法挥动巨剑，但她已经可以和那些有战士经历的死亡骑士共同参加训练了。萨沙理安也惊讶于女学生的天赋，逐步开始教她一些凛冬号角之类的法术。  
可是殿下根本就是完全忘记了她这个小兵的存在。她咬着嘴唇凝思，无意识地用手去搓结在自己腕甲上的白霜。是的，殿下拥有那么庞大的军队，区区一个小兵完全就是蝼蚁——跟那些食尸鬼没什么区别嘛。  
她前天见到殿下了。  
与其说是“见到”，不如说是“窥到”。她被吩咐将一推车的训练护具从锻造房拿回死亡骑士兵营，为了抄近路她从王宫偏殿外的林荫路走过，没成想却遥遥望见三楼露台上那个伟岸的身影。  
阿萨斯殿下的盔甲在月光的照射下闪闪发亮。他身边是发着幽冥蓝光的巫妖科尔苏加德、几个恐惧领主，还有一个若隐若现的苍白女妖。她悄悄躲到大理石柱后面，看见王子殿下好像是与那个女妖起了争执，他粗暴地举起手，那个鬼魂就蜷缩成一团。然后，王子殿下便拂袖而去。  
出征的那天，她也远远望到了骑在战马上的殿下。他看起来还是很不高兴。  
大概是因为达拉然里的那个女法师吧。  
她蹲坐在训练场的角落，拿起剑刃。光洁的刀刃反射着她苍白的面容。  
她早就听说过那个普劳德摩尔家族的法师了。库尔提拉斯的公主，天赋卓绝的法师，大法师安东尼达斯的得意门生……罗德隆王子曾经的准王妃。以前她在旅途中还遇到过罗德隆的流浪歌手，想要教她唱描绘这对天成佳偶的恋曲。  
她甩甩头用剑支撑着自己站起来，脚步匆匆地走向训练场的门。今天的练习她早早就做完了，被她打趴下的那个人到现在还坐在休息区站不起来呢。大不了早退回去看法术教材，反正一直直接对她负责的萨沙理安这次随军出征，现在也没有人管她了。  
她在阴暗的走廊停下了脚步。  
背后有股让人不舒服的力场潜伏在阴影之中。索菲娅犹豫了一下，微微侧过头。  
“发现我了？”  
一个缥缈空灵却依旧尖锐的声音从黑暗中响起，接着，一缕苍白如烟雾般的东西从积满污垢的墙中渗了出来，缓缓凝聚成形。那是一位报丧女妖，尖尖的长耳朵无声说明了她生前是一个高等精灵。当然，她如今已经面容可憎、形态模糊，再也看不出原本的模样。  
但她认得这就是前天晚上和殿下争执的女妖。  
报丧女妖高昂着头向下斜睨着她。索菲娅抬头望了她片刻，行了一个标准的军礼：“您好，希瓦娜斯·风行者女士。”  
女妖十分吃惊的样子，但很快控制好了表情，让漂浮的灵体下沉了一些：“你见过我？”  
“回复女士，我并没有见过您，只是听过您的名号。”  
“那你是怎么认出我的？”  
索菲娅微妙地转开视线，避免直视女妖的双目：“我自己猜测的。”  
“哈哈！”希瓦娜斯发出一声尖利的笑。  
因为那个王子的愚昧自信，希瓦娜斯得到的命令是先驻守原地，如果战况吃紧再带着女妖部队赶往达拉然。她原本只是闲来无事经过这片训练场，也不想跟那些小兵有什么交流，但没想到会被认出来：“你挺聪明的。报上名来吧，机灵的女兵。”  
“索菲娅·提斯里安。死亡骑士三连第十二编队新兵……直属长官为萨沙理安中士。”她确定报丧女妖身上一定有什么邪恶光环之类的东西，那种压抑感越来越强了。早知道就留在训练场里不要早退……  
希瓦娜斯飘逸的裙摆在污浊的空气中微微摆荡。她的利爪搭在嘴唇上，沉思了一会儿，突然恍然大悟般绽开一个笑容：“哦，我听人提起过你。有人安排你只接受萨沙理安的训练……不过你的教官被抽调和阿萨斯一起去达拉然了不是吗？”  
索菲娅眼神一动，尽量挺直身体，鼓足力气直视着希瓦娜斯的面庞：“是的，中士在跟随阿萨斯殿下启程前为我留下了每日的训练任务。”  
女妖空洞的眼睛凝望着她：“那你知不知道，现在整个第三连是在我管辖范围内呢？”  
索菲娅有些慌乱地快速眨着眼睛：“……我只知道，整个死亡骑士营在殿下回来之前应该都归属于科尔苏加德大人。”  
“小可怜，但是你不知道科尔苏加德也跟阿萨斯一起去了达拉然。”希瓦娜斯把脸凑近了，“你是否要拒绝现在的长官给你的任务呢？”  
索菲娅愣了一下，察觉到自己的冒犯，往后退了一步弯下腰去：“抱歉，女士。我当然不敢拒绝。”  
“好。”希瓦娜斯也上浮了一些，她眯着眼睛笑起来，“那么，我现在让你当你们编队的班长。去挑九个手下。东南方阿拉希高地的激流堡在听闻罗德隆陷落之后一直在加紧城防修建。你带领斥候小队去侦查看看到底是怎么回事呢？”  
“激流堡？……可是，风行者女士，阿拉希高地不是和希尔斯布莱德丘陵连在一起的吗，如果从银松森林走，不是会和殿下的军队有所冲撞吗？我……”她咬住了嘴唇。  
“哦。那找个死灵法师帮你们传送到通灵学院，然后你从达隆米尔走好了，这样还更近呢，是不是？”  
她顾不上什么礼节，直接追问：“那岂不是要跨越辛特兰的鹰巢山……？”  
女妖在对着她笑：“既然你知道怎么走，我就不用担心你迷路了。Al diel shala。”

 


	2. 雀屏中选

<<  
入伍满一年、如今是天谴军团死亡骑士三连第十二编队的新兵的提朗纽斯实际上是很瞧不起队伍前方的女新兵的。  
她还没正式进入编队之前他就已经听说过这个人。在通灵学院的训练场临时爆发了一次就得到了阿萨斯殿下的垂青，直接被派到了老练的萨沙理安中士手下学习。如今还被统领报丧女妖的希瓦娜斯要求，带着他们一群早已有资格竞争士官军衔的骑士新兵横穿辛特兰，去调查激流堡的城防。  
一路上这个叫索菲娅·提斯里安的女人都带着他们在走松柏丛生的小路，嘴上不说，但分明是怕被鹰巢山的矮人守卫发现。她是很熟悉地形，但鹰巢山的守卫在罗德隆陷落后就已经撤了一大半，她这不是胆小是什么？  
“喂，提斯里安，”他骑着自己的死亡战骑赶上前去，“前面还有多远？”  
女兵转过头看了他一眼：“在前面那个山头，有矮人挖出的隧道。现在应该没有守军了，但隧道一出去就是他们一个重要的农场，因此不能确定对面会不会有激流堡的看守。保险起见，还是从东边的山丘翻过去吧。”  
提朗纽斯哼了一声：“‘保险’。照你这种走法我们得多花半天才能到阿拉希高地。”  
“我们只有十个人，又只是过来勘察的，不能造成不必要的伤亡。”她淡淡地来了一句，还是往前走。  
“遇见了看守，杀掉就是了。”他骑马拦在她前面，“怎么，你不敢吗？”  
她默默看了他一眼，终于拉扯缰绳调转了马头：“……那就从南边靠近隧道的小山过去。”  
提朗纽斯“嘁”了一声，不情愿地让出道来。  
他们只花了几个小时就翻过了松树参天的山丘。从最后一个小山丘远远望过去，就是宏伟绵延的索拉丁之墙。军队在城墙上来回巡逻，远处靠近城门和激流堡的地方也有进行加固的工人。靠近西北山脚的地方还堆放着一排排火药和武器。然而放眼整个辽阔的高地，人口还是不如毁灭前的罗德隆王国。  
索菲娅望着蜿蜒的城墙一言不发，似乎是在沉思。  
提朗纽斯推了推她的肩膀：“接下来呢？”  
她这才回过神来，指着山脚下的一片开阔的农庄：“这是诺斯弗德农场。阿拉希的自然条件本来就不怎么样。在食人妖战争之后阿拉希高地变得愈发贫瘠，因此这里是供应城市需求的最重要的粮食产地，也很有可能被征用为防御军队的后勤点。我们可以跟着那边的运粮车混入他们的城防军队。”  
她觉得自己的判断没错。村落外围面向城墙的地方还停放着几辆投石车。  
提朗纽斯的语气愈发轻蔑了：“要这样，不如顺道去散播瘟疫。”  
说着，他和其他的几个已经跃跃欲试的死亡骑士驰马向着农场奔去。索菲娅无奈，只能赶紧加快速度赶到队伍的前头。  
虽然是冬天，但阳光炙烈、天气干燥，晒得人还真有些皮肤发烫。村庄里没人，可能人手都被调离了。  
“你干什么呢？” 提朗纽斯的伙伴凯卓看着曾经是白银之手的女战士、如今和索菲娅一样的死亡骑士新兵安德罗娜掏出随身携带的小瓶子，倒出瓶内的东西往停放在村口的若干辆谷车里塞，有些诧异。  
“一个小小的——恶作剧而已。好了。”  
她把最后一块白色的小方块塞进了粮车，甩甩手跟上了其他几个人。  
他们将从骑兵队借来的死亡战马都藏进了附近一个还算茂密的小树林，八个死亡骑士两两一组走进了分散各处的农仓，而索菲娅和提朗纽斯、安德罗娜一起进入了一个看起来像是村议事堂的小建筑。  
就在他们绕了一圈并在内厅的桌子上发现了一卷城防设计图的时候，外面突然传来一阵骚动。  
安德罗娜有些诧异地走回正厅，从百叶窗扒拉着向外望了一眼，登时吓得倒退了两步。  
“怎么了？”提朗纽斯问她。  
安德罗娜惊慌地指着外面，小声说：“外面有军队！人数绝不是一般的巡逻兵！”  
索菲娅和提朗纽斯立刻小跑了过去，三个人伏在窗边悄悄往外眺望。  
只见一支莫约几百人的全副武装的民兵队，在一群老少农民的陪同下，有说有笑地走进村庄。看起来诺斯弗德的确是被征用了，已经成为了一个民兵营。现在是午间两点，巡逻的军队和帮助筑城的农民全都回到村庄里休息了。  
索菲娅看着那个走向他们藏身之处的军队长官倒抽了一口气。她认识那个人，是激流堡现任的民兵队队长，据说当年达纳斯·托尔贝恩与图拉扬等人一同穿越黑暗之门失踪后，他就接过了民兵队队长的职责。她游历激流堡的时候，还曾经和这个男人打过交道，他还教过她格斗和逃脱的技巧。  
安德罗娜压着声音问该怎么办，提朗纽斯都已经将符文剑抽出鞘了，被索菲娅按住了手腕。  
“你干什么？”提朗纽斯瞪着她，“你还想逃跑吗？！”  
“你搞清楚我们现在到底该干什么！”她也终于怒视着他低声叱骂起来，“我们是要直接冲去和那几百个士兵作战，还是先只把他一个人解决掉，然后再找机会偷袭他们？！”  
提朗纽斯看了她一会儿，手慢慢放松了力道。  
索菲娅也把自己的剑抽了出来：“我们先……埋伏到后厅去。”  
“麦尼队长，”一个士兵喊住他，“您去哪儿？先去吃饭吧。”  
麦尼把头盔夹在腋下：“我有些东西放在议事厅里，你们先去吧。”他站到议事堂的门前，正想要推开门，却突然感觉到紧闭的门后有什么压抑的力量。他有些犹豫，慢慢地转动门把，迈进屋内。  
室内有些昏暗，但和往日一样安静，透进屋里的阳光照亮浮沉，一切与平时并无不同。  
大概是自己多心了。  
民兵队长松了一口气，往内厅走过去。今早出门的时候他把城防的修建安排报告给落在了这里，这本该是他贴身带着的，弄丢了就不好了。西面的希尔斯布莱德丘陵在去年的兽人暴动中动荡不安，如今奥特兰克王国的城堡里都是辛迪加强盗，曾经的监狱堡垒敦霍尔德也被击溃。现在达拉然也面对着天谴军团的威胁，激流堡的居民只能靠他们自己了。  
快要迈入内厅的那一刻，议事堂外突然传出一阵犬吠。  
麦尼无声地抽出了自己的剑。

<<  
内厅中，三个站在角落中的死亡骑士新兵屏住呼吸，等待那个活人跨出迈向死亡的第一步。  
门口久久没有动静。  
安德罗娜诧异地往门口望了望，对两个同伴比了个拇指朝门的手势。  
索菲娅把手掌往下压压示意她先不要动，而提朗纽斯则指了指她，又指了指门口。三个人面面相觑了一下，安德罗娜还是按捺不住，提着符文剑蹑足走过去。  
就在这时，她看见门把手被转动了，立刻举起自己的符文剑。然而就在她还没来得及摆好战斗姿势的瞬间，门被猛然推开，一把利刃立刻横扫过去，生生撞在了安德罗娜的剑上。  
安德罗娜大吃一惊，连忙想击落来者的武器，可麦尼硬是用一股蛮劲将她的剑撞开，向着她的头一刺，金色的绚烂光芒就从剑中溢出，直接将她的脸击碎了。  
圣光的余波冲到索菲娅和提朗纽斯的身上，两人也被伤到。索菲娅站得本就离安德罗娜更近，受的伤也更重，连符文剑都被震开滑到了一边的桌下。  
麦尼踢开安德罗娜的尸体，吐了口口水，“呸！果然是天谴军团的活死人！”  
“你是……圣骑士……？！”提朗纽斯握稳了符文剑，眼神变得凌厉凶狠。看起来他们遇到了不好惹的家伙。  
“我只是个备选的圣骑士。”麦尼队长耸动肩膀，作出迎战的姿态，“但是我的信仰对付你们这种‘东西’，是绰绰有余！”  
他劈出一道带着圣光威力的剑风，力道之大、速度之快让两个死亡骑士只能堪堪闪避过去。提朗纽斯让符文剑缠绕着死灵之力，举剑冲了过去，两把武器碰撞铿然有声，几个回合下来，提朗纽斯发现不仅没有伤到他，死灵之力反而被圣光化解了大半。  
装着瘟疫药剂的瓶子在安德罗娜身上！  
他一走神，就被麦尼一剑刺中了右肩，断筋般的痛感让他下意识松开了握着符文剑的手。  
提朗纽斯眼看着麦尼要冲过来给他最后一击，咬牙想要迎下那一剑的时候，一股寒潮突然在地砖上铺开，麦尼也定定站在了原地。他诧异地看过去，发现索菲娅在麦尼身后，重新拿回了自己的符文剑。她将剑刃插进地砖里，撑地的手已经覆上了一层霜。那股寒流正是从她掌心放出的冰链术，它凝成了冰，牢牢冻住了麦尼的两条腿。  
“提朗纽斯！快！”她朝他喊。  
提朗纽斯立刻将自己的剑刺向了麦尼的胸口。就在他以为能够杀掉这个“备选圣骑士”的时候，激流堡人却拼死将他的剑折断了，虽然摇摇晃晃跪倒下去，却仍努力撑住身体，想要大声呐喊，给村民发出警报。  
索菲娅猛地从他背后扑上去，一只手死死拽着他的下巴往后掰，另一只手握紧符文剑，用力割了下去。  
原来这是这么费力的一件事情。  
像是斩断砧板上厚重的牛脊，又像切开什么汁液饱满的瓜果。剑刃压在皮肤上的瞬间有一种不可忽视的阻力，也许是来自富于弹性的肌肉，但很快她就将锋利的剑刃没进了血管。浓稠的血“噗”地喷了出来，在她能够反应过来之前溅到她脸上，她下意识眨了眨眼睛。回过神时，暗红色的温热液体已经顺着指缝和剑柄淌满了整个地面，暖化了冰，一滴滴敲出轻微的响声。  
麦尼已经没了呼吸。  
但是她没有松手。她还是近乎固执的握着剑继续往里压，感受到喉管和气管都被完全斩断。直到一双手按住了她的手，她才缓慢地抬起头。  
提朗纽斯也有些神色恍惚。他犹豫了一下，拍了拍她的手背：“……应该，可以了吧。死透了。”  
索菲娅浑身轻微地震颤了一下，条件反射般站起来，还顺手拉了提朗纽斯一把。  
提朗纽斯敬畏地望着这个看上去瘦瘦小小的新兵队长。他忍着痛，伸出手够过安德罗娜腰间的瘟疫药剂瓶：“嘿，接下来怎么办？”  
索菲娅一直提着一口气，这时缓缓吐了出来：“……药剂从窗户丢到外面的田里就行了。和其他人一起离开这里恐怕困难。等下这人的士兵肯定会来找他，我们看看能不能从侧边的窗户——”  
突然，一声酒壶碎裂的声音从内厅的门口传来。两人下意识将目光投向那边，看见了一个大约五岁的小孩子。  
孩子瞪大了眼睛，红酒从碎在地上的酒瓶漫开，和血融在了一起。  
提朗纽斯感到有阵血涌到头顶、眼前一片模糊。那个孩子和他生前那个小外甥差不多大，看起来喘不过气似的，也许下一秒就要尖叫了。他不确定地想。  
而后，剑光带着凛然的风声从他眼前一晃而过。  
索菲娅·提斯里安挥剑将那个孩子的脑袋整个斩了下来。她用力过猛，剑刃卡进了石制的门框。她双手握着剑柄才将剑从墙里拔出来。提朗纽斯目瞪口呆地看着那颗小小的头颅落地后弹了一下，滚过满地的酒和血，停在他们面前。  
“你杀他干什么？！”他说不上来为什么情绪激动，用力按着她的肩膀想往后拽，但却发现她此刻绷紧了身体，力气大到他根本就动不了她。  
她缓慢地转过身，也瞪大眼睛望着他，酝酿了许久，只是颤抖着嘴唇恶狠狠来了一句：“你闭嘴。”她不再理会提朗纽斯的表情，只是脚步有些虚飘地走到外厅，给大门落了锁。  
从百叶窗向外看去，民兵队八成是察觉到什么了。本四散去吃午饭的军人重新在广场集结，打算进入农仓查看，但又碍于队长并未出面，只是集合在那里。村民的狗越叫越凶。  
时间一分一秒流逝。两个小时过去，小队里的几个死亡骑士沉不住气，率先冲了出来。  
索菲娅看着那两个人几乎是瞬间就被惊怒的民兵团团围住，他们干掉了大约六七个士兵，然后就死在了民兵的刀下。村中的活人被这一闹腾都吓得跳起来，纷纷拿起手边的武器，结成团进入其他的农仓。  
就在这时，村口的方向升腾起了一阵浓烟。索菲娅和提朗纽斯吃惊地望着莫名的大火迅速燃烧起来，将村口的谷物和邻近的几栋房子都点燃了。  
“那是什么东西？！是法师吗？”提朗纽斯完全摸不着头脑。  
“不……那是安德罗娜……她放的是白磷？”索菲娅喃喃，伸手摸到自己腰间的一个褐色小瓶。是白磷，用来当做炼金催化剂的白磷，他们几个研修了炼金术的人都有。  
索菲娅抬头望了提朗纽斯一眼：“我们可以冲出去的。”  
民兵队带着一群村民急忙打了水往村口赶去，可屋顶大部分是茅草，在干燥的冬季火焰很快蔓延开来，几桶水浇下去，火也没有减小的趋势。  
众人正着急得满头大汗，忽然间听到一声尖锐嘹亮的哨声。还留在村广场的人们往声源看去，就看见又有两个死亡骑士拿着武器和火把从村议事堂冲了出来。为首的女子口里衔着骨哨，正是她发出了刺耳的声音。士兵们急忙涌了过去。几乎是同时，她身边的男子将一团血糊糊的东西往人群中一抛，大家下意识躲避开。等那团东西落了地，他们才看清楚那是惨遭枭首的民兵队长的脑袋，血肉模糊的遗骸被瘟疫药剂泡得发肿。  
人们的怒火顿时暴涨。他们叫喊着冲了过去，却看见几匹恐怖的骷髅马踏着冰焰，和几个食尸鬼一起势不可当地向他们冲过来。这两个死亡骑士跑过去，利落地上了自己的马，开始向着农场的西北方奔逃。  
“油罐在哪里？”提朗纽斯举着火把驶在前面。  
索菲娅追在后面遥遥呐喊：“十一点钟方向！现在还不够近！”  
快了。提朗纽斯已经看到了堆放在前方的油桶，在靠近的时候猛地将自己的火把掷了出去，火焰在陶罐口燃烧起来。他没有停下马，继续往村落外围的投石车奔去。  
“距离太远了！”提朗纽斯突然意识到这个问题，他急忙向后喊。  
索菲娅疾驰过爆燃的油管堆，努力躲开飞溅的火星：“接好！”她探身向后，顾不上颠簸，伸出手放出死亡之握。紫红的邪爪破空而出，将几个燃烧的陶罐瞬间带至空中之后消散，陶罐成了一大团火球，借着惯性在半空向前飞去。提朗纽斯瞥了一眼，更夹紧马肚往前狂奔，终于在靠近投石车的时候也放出了死亡之握，接住了燃烧的油罐稳稳放在投石车上。  
索菲娅从后面赶上，挥剑砍断了束着投石器的麻绳。几个油罐顿时向着索拉丁之墙的方向飞去。  
后面的人越追越近，他们并驾齐驱，同时抬头望着那些火罐如白日的流星，坠落在火药堆放的地方。  
剧烈的爆炸瞬间产生。一波接着一波，在冲天的浓烟与大火之中，原本失修的城墙北段不断瓦解、崩塌。  
身后的追兵都吓呆了，有的往诺斯弗德农场的方向逃去。城墙方向的工人和守卫也四散而逃。在烟霾之中，他们勉强骑马翻过被炸出来的城墙缺口，终于翻到了希尔斯布莱德丘陵的盈盈草地上。  
然后，他们瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着远方闪烁着紫罗兰色光芒的瑰丽的法师高塔，在云端之中慢慢崩解、垮塌下去。  
提朗纽斯张着嘴巴，半天才问出一句话来：“那也是我们搞的吗？”  
索菲娅被尚未消散的硝烟呛得咳了两声：“大概不是吧……我猜？”

<<  
阿萨斯看着曾经无限瑰玮的达拉然像是被推散的积木一般，轻飘飘地完全陷落在薄暮的微光之中。城市发出临死前最后的哀鸣，震耳欲聋，却又仿佛远在天边，让人只能听到破碎的高塔滚落的轻微回声。  
一切只不过是转瞬间的事情而已。  
一种难以言喻的感觉从他心底升腾起来。他剿灭过自己的臣民，攻克过奎尔萨拉斯，可不论哪一次战役与这次相比，都是旷日持久的。那些艰难获得的胜利曾经让他喜悦万分，以为巫妖王赋予他的死亡之力能够让他所向披靡。  
而现在的一切，让所有那些带来狂喜的胜利都变得辛辣苦涩。  
达拉然崩碎后扬起无限齑粉，飞扬在绚丽的霞光中，折射出迷离的光影。他像是沉浸在着奇异的氛围中，抚摸着霜之哀伤。这时，东边的军队传来一阵骚动。阿萨斯有些不耐烦地看过去，远远看见索拉丁之墙的方向升起的浓烟，隐约还看见高墙被破开一道大口。这让他稍稍恢复了平日的神气。  
“怎么回事？”他皱着眉头向一旁的科尔苏加德问，大巫妖也不知道发生了什么，只是回头看了眼已经走向营地中的燃烧军团领主，又转过脸：“不清楚，我去看看。”阿克蒙德现在不需要他的奉承，现在他有的是功夫。  
索菲娅和提朗纽斯迈入大军阵营的时候，一眼就看见巫妖带着手下往他们的方向飘过来。两个人顿时放开缰绳，跪在巫妖面前。索菲娅悄悄咽了口唾沫。  
她看见远处山头漂浮着的女妖之王。鬼知道她什么时候到这里来的。  
巫妖空洞深邃的骷髅眼眶凝视着她，显得十分恐怖。他果然开始盘问了：“你们是哪里来的？刚刚去做了什么？”  
提朗纽斯的呼吸有些不规律。她快速瞥了他一眼，犹豫了一下，尽量以平稳的声线回答：“报告长官，我们是死亡骑士三连第十二编队。我是希瓦娜斯女士提拔的新兵队长索菲娅·提斯里安，我们……听说，激流堡加强城防，因此到阿拉希高地进行……侦查。”  
“编队其他人呢？”  
“……未能突出包围。”索菲娅咬咬牙，闭着眼睛承认了。  
巫妖看向那被这两个新兵弄出来的爆炸余烟，又看了看这两个灰头土脸的新兵，突然觉得他们的所作所为在某种程度上并不逊色于今日达拉然的陷落。  
“小姑娘……到指挥营帐中等我。你，”他指的是提朗纽斯，“去死亡骑士卫兵队等赏吧。”

<<  
终于能歇一口气的索菲娅坐在指挥营帐中，无意识地搓着自己的护腕。她的护腕和靴子上总是不知何时就凝起一层薄霜，因此蹭掉这层霜已经变成了她的习惯。  
她低着头，看见蹭起的霜卷下隐隐有红褐色，是凝固的血迹，不由得整个人抖了一下。再一看，指甲的缝隙中也藏满了血垢。她有些发怔。  
她杀了人了？  
用符文剑砍下头颅时的触感还很清晰地残留在她的手上。刀刃切开富有弹性的肌肉和气管，劈过稍硬的筋与脊椎，血液海潮般翻涌着，摔在地上劈啪作响。血是温热浓稠的，带着腥咸和生锈般发涩的甜味，如同战舰沉没处的仲夏的海水。可是溅到手上就变得滑腻，很快就冷了。  
索菲娅有些神经质地加快了擦霜的动作。虽然她从小被强制禁闭在自家的庄园里，在和人交际这方面的确只有之前三年的一些经验，但在矜重的父亲的教育下，她也很清楚是非黑白的分别。一个优秀的战士不该肆意杀人。曾经教导过她的剑术老师和老卫兵们都会在最后加上一句谨慎的嘱托。她不该动手的。  
她杀了麦尼队长，这是没办法的事。她是天谴军的一员，是不死之徒，杀死敌人的长官是自己的荣誉。可是那个小孩子呢？他看起来那么小，他们把他的嘴捂起来就好了。但是这样说是不是有点太天真了，就算她不挥剑，这孩子也总会死在瘟疫里的，天谴军团迟早会把诺斯弗德连同激流堡一起拿下。作为一个士兵，一个天谴军团的士兵，她怎么可能不杀人？所有的一切都是没办法的，她必须……  
她猛然意识到，自己想努力为杀戮找到一个合理的借口。  
指尖感受过的尸体的温度现在带来微妙的温热感，她逃避般的将视线重新汇集到护腕上，慌乱地发现霜又结起来了，还将原本掩盖在霜层下的血渍推到了上面。红混杂着白，在她的护腕上画出精美的冰花。  
刀刃将人利落枭首的一瞬间，她感觉到的是什么？恐惧带来的是颤抖，生涩带来的是迟缓，而带来那磅礴的、清晰的心跳的是什么？是……喜悦吗？  
心里有个小小的声音给出了肯定的回答。她察觉到这点，惊悚地想把这个声音给闷死在心底，但越不去想，那个声音反而越大，反反复复在她脑袋里回响着：正是被定义为“错误”“残忍”“可怕”的事情，滋生出同样庞大的满足。  
也许在她杀死那个小孩，又用力拔下剑的时候，她就已经感受到了。  
萨沙理安第一课上的痛苦咆哮，重新响在她耳边。  
这种自觉带来的是更加强烈的惊慌。她尝试着用天谴军团的教条来说服自己，但所有的认知都只能将她引向混乱。营帐外天已经黑了，黑暗四处蔓延，将她也拖了进去。桌上骷髅烛台中的烛火，仿佛下一秒就要熄灭了。  
营帐的帘子被一股寒风吹开。  
科尔苏加德慢慢进入营帐。  
索菲娅立刻放开满是冰霜的腕甲站起来：“科尔苏加德大人。”  
巫妖摆摆手，只是慢条斯理地过去，先打量了她一番。过了一会，他发问了：“你带队而来是谁的命令？”他看这个小女孩的眼神有些游离，补了一句，“不用说谎。”  
“……是希瓦娜斯·风行者女士。”  
“杀了多少人？”  
“激流堡民兵队长和几个平民，爆炸时也许还有些人。”  
巫妖只是点了点头。这个女孩曾经在空闲时被当做有趣的谈资提起过，今天他算见到了这个差一点要成为自己学徒的小兵。表现尚可，但也不能断言是可塑之才。  
她看起来好像是第一次杀生似的。每有什么动静眼神就飘忽一下，像惊弓之鸟。  
科尔苏加德看过她游移的眼神，直看到她力图掩饰的困惑与惶恐。  
“孩子，你不用害怕。”他考虑了一下，决定还是费些口舌，“告诉我你的困扰。天谴军团能够包容一切恐惧——说出来，我们将它化解。”  
索菲娅抖了一下。她不确定地抬起头，望着大巫妖的骷髅面庞。深陷的眼框里面是空无一物。  
她的嘴唇微微阖动。  
“科尔苏加德大人。我……我不知道我……啊，我忠实信仰着天谴军团的信条，但、但……”她的眼睛里有痛苦，“请问，死亡的意义到底是什么？”  
科尔苏加德微微挺直脊椎，静静俯视着她。  
她低下头去，又忍不住去搓手上的霜：“我死在几个月前。我不知道死亡的意义在于哪里。之前我在通灵学院学习，当时我觉得很无趣，我以为这是我不擅长学习法术的缘故。后来我开始学习战斗，紧凑的时间安排让我没有时间去想这个。但我能感觉到死亡给我带来的……什么也没有，是无尽的空虚。部队里的上级都是老兵，他们说杀戮会让我们感到由衷的充实感，可我……我不知道现在是什么感觉。我感到满足，继而羞愧，接着又为这种羞愧而羞愧……是我还没有杀掉足够多的生者吗？我——”  
“孩子，”科尔苏加德在她急迫抬头的瞬间稳稳按住了她的肩膀，“孩子，冷静下来，你没有问题。”  
索菲娅屏住呼吸。巫妖的骸骨之手扣在她的肩甲上，原本应当充满温情的动作此时有些怪异与恐怖。他尽量让自己的声音听起来和蔼：“死在你剑下的第一个人是谁？是不是那个民兵队长？哦，这可是个了不起的成就。孩子，杀戮让你感到的是什么？你有没有颤抖，血腥味有没有让你觉得头晕目眩？当血肉崩碎之时，你有没有浑身僵硬，但却又像活人似的心狂跳不止？你的手在颤动中有没有下意识指向你下一个目标？”  
索菲娅跟着他的问题不断点头。  
大巫妖的语气欣喜起来：“那么孩子，恭喜你，你进入了全新的领域，死亡的至高领域。死亡是什么？是万物的起点与终点，是唯一的绝对公正与绝对正义。你看他们那些生者，他们整天在做什么？他们为了自己的爱憎而呼号、为了自己的恐惧而战斗——那是生者无法摆脱的致命的痼疾，自私而又软弱，为了欲望不断犯下愚行，还非要将自己的优柔寡断称为慈悲，将狂妄称为自信，将固执与排除异己冠以信仰之名，易被煽动、听信谣言被当成单纯质朴，把侵略说成守护。我们是天谴，但我们引发战争吗？不！所有的黑暗源于众生本身的弱点。他们发动战争时的嘴脸与我们有什么不同？没有。第一个杀死生者的是谁？还是生者。他们制作出‘文明’和‘道德’，企图洗去自己的满手鲜血——实际上他们从来不曾停止迫害同类。他们宣称着人性与道德，人是怎么来的？是北方大陆的尚武民族的孱弱后裔，他们原本用岩石和钢铁作心。我们只是去提醒他们，用他们创造的但表面上说起来不屑于使用的方式去提醒他们，一切粉饰都是徒劳，死亡会获得最终的胜利。”  
尖利的骸骨指尖划过她耳畔，将她鬓角的头发挽到耳后：“贪婪、嫉妒、仇恨、狂热，这才是深入骨髓的生者的本能，是无法被治愈的、无法被克服的，这才是真正的瘟疫。它们是生者与生俱来的密码。我们天谴军团，只是比他们更早认知到生者的痼疾，我们不像他们那样假惺惺地用德行掩盖真实的欲望，我们欣然接受，并因此更早窥见真理。我们就是死亡。而你已经见识到真理的面貌，只是可怜的孩子，你被他们欺骗了太久，还在用他们的方式去衡量‘杀戮’的‘正当性’。要知道，死亡就是正当的。你还在为行使正义而羞愧。但孩子，你已经意识到了他们的谎言，并开始从天谴的立场去想这件事，你比许多新兵都优秀。你很有天赋。”  
索菲娅的眼神闪烁，不确定地望着大巫妖。她的气息平顺了很多，不再抖如筛糠，但脸上仍有怀疑的神色。  
“我……”她的声音没有断断续续，不过很轻，“我会自己再想想的……谢谢您，科尔苏加德大人。”  
帐外有马蹄声。索菲娅下意识地投过去一瞥目光，她的动作落进科尔苏加德眼里，巫妖收回手。如果他还有肉身，此时一定会挑挑眉，但他只是发出一声笑，侧过半个身子为她让出一条道：“走吧，阿萨斯殿下本来也要求你去见他。他已经等久了。”  
听见那个名字，她的眼睛睁大了，所有犹疑的神色顿时消失一空。就在他们要动身的时候，帐帘再次被掀起。银发银甲的死亡骑士稳步走进来，每一步都踏着一层薄薄的碎冰。  
索菲娅顿时单膝跪倒在地，头低垂下去：“殿下。”  
他没有应她，只是用询问的目光看向科尔苏加德。巫妖看着王子桀骜的表情，好笑的同时凑到他耳边，用极低的声音将刚才发生的对话简单对他概述了一遍。末了，他又回头看了一眼还跪在地上的索菲娅。似乎是因为情绪的起伏，她手上又凝起了一大片霜，她懊恼地蹭掉。  
科尔苏加德又补了几句话，就出去了。他要赶去恶魔的阵地，谁知道阿克蒙德会有什么吩咐。  
等整个营帐再度恢复平静，阿萨斯走到桌边，直直望着她：“提斯里安，对吗？起来，到这边。”  
“是，殿下。”索菲娅撑着地站起来，快速走到他面前。方才大巫妖对她的教诲此时已经完全被抛到脑后了，她也不知道自己脑子里剩了什么，更可能跟食尸鬼一样，什么也没剩。  
“科尔苏加德跟我说了你的战绩。是女妖让你来的，对吧。”他的声音冷冽低沉，冰雹似的砸得她晕头转向。她点点头。  
“仪容整肃，抬头。”他又低声呵斥了一句。少女士兵立刻抬头立正，却因为刚好正对着烛火的方向被光亮刺痛，只能不断眨眼。他看着她被火光映得闪亮的瞳孔。某种巧合，他们的眼睛都是那种沉郁浓厚又通透的深绿色，像是通过玻璃珠看到的罗德隆的森林。  
他停顿了半天，突然发问：“你之前到过达拉然吗？”  
索菲娅被这个问题问得摸不着头脑，只是如实回答：“没有，守卫不允许我进去。”  
她回忆起第一次到达拉然城门口时的场景。卫兵看她没有文书、不是法师，还抱着把只有卖唱艺人才会弹的曼陀铃，隔着老远就朝她高声嘲笑，让“乡下来的小老鼠”快点绕道。似乎并不仅仅是达拉然，在吉尔尼斯与罗德隆的领土，她寄居于他人檐下，耳畔就总有那种笑声缭绕。那笑声和阴暗小巷里前来搭讪的流民一样散发着让人不舒服的气息。贵妇的窃窃私语和醉汉的污言秽语有同样恼人的本事，进入军团以来严格的训练让她暂时遗忘了，可她终于又想起来了。她吐出一口气，突然感觉肩甲变得轻盈起来。  
“说得对，曾经的法师之城很严苛。有的时候我们要为得到想要的付出很多努力，不是吗？”他的语气听上去很散漫，眼神却一直聚焦在她身上。  
他要变得更强，强到能够不去理会脑海里那种引诱的低语，能与那些恶魔，甚至是他们之外的黑暗直接抗衡。世界上最终只能有一个王者，而他需要成为那个王的力量，以及能够帮他获得那种力量的其他的一切。  
她从记忆中脱身，鼓足勇气望向王子：“我……我想为您的伟业努力。请允许我为您而战，殿下。”  
“很好！”他就等着这句话，听到她的回答，他近乎狂喜地一拳砸在桌子上。索菲娅被巨响吓了一跳，手上骤然闪起一阵霜爆。“抱歉，殿下，我、我不是故意的，我……”她结巴着，用力搓着手上的霜。  
阿萨斯看着她手上不断凝成的霜雪，蓦得勾起一个微笑，让索菲娅愣得连手上的动作都变慢了。他突然伸手紧紧握住了她的双手。  
索菲娅差一点就要跪下去了。  
他把她拉近了一些，低头俯视着她：“瞧，这就是你蕴含的力量所在。”他用拇指蹭去她腕甲上的一层霜，“这是你外溢的力量。你还没有意识去控制它，但它强到自然渗透出来……你不想好好利用它吗？”  
她紧紧闭着眼睛，用力点头：“我想利用它，殿下。”  
“那么，让我看看之前你都学了些什么。”他拉住她往外走。在希尔斯布莱德的群山丘陵间，夜空群星闪烁。他们站在空阔的草地上，他抱着肩看她把这几个月来学到的所有技能统统施展出来。她进步很大，与那些训练更久的士兵也不相上下，但在那些最基本的战斗步伐中却总有些莫名其妙的破绽、念高级死灵术咒语又会加上不必要的停顿，如果正经上了战场，时间一长，她必死无疑。  
这么想着，他从草地上捡了根粗一些的松枝，在她翻剑的一瞬间把剑击落在地。索菲娅立刻半跪在地上：“抱歉殿下，我还不够强。”  
他摇摇头：“这些全是萨沙理安教你的？他的评价怎么样？”  
“中士他说基本剑法很好，让我直接去练骑兵剑术。剑术和死灵法术是一起学的，中士一般不对法术做点评，我也不知道……”她惴惴不安地回答。  
王子沉思片刻，把她从地上拉起来：“从今往后，你的教官不再是萨沙理安。”  
她立刻投去惶惑的目光。  
他笑笑，继续说：“你跟着我直接学，我就是你的教官和指挥官。你的动作里有点小问题，我要把它们纠正过来。”


	3. 叛军之中

<<  
索菲娅站在恶臭的尸水浸透的猩红山谷里，遥遥望着伫立在山丘上的男人。  
明明周围的畸形蘑菇正在释放着孢子，天谴军团的瘟疫散播器也轰鸣着盘旋在山谷之中，可阿萨斯·米奈希尔镶银的黑铁铠甲仍然是锃亮的、一尘不染，仿佛还覆着从北裂境带来的碎冰。  
从他的披风下露出剑柄。那是传说中的强大魂器“霜之哀伤”。她还没见过到底是什么样子。他指导她的时候都是口头教诲，偶尔从周边随便抽一把亡魄巨剑。不过她觉得以后肯定是能看到的。那一定是把漂亮的剑，闪烁着幽亮的苍蓝符文光辉。  
那一定很漂亮。  
离远征达拉然已经好几个月了。战事结束后，恶魔领主并不跟他们一同行动，只留下几个恐惧魔王随他们顺利返回罗德隆。他们在罗德隆整备了很长一段时间，直到获悉东瘟疫之地又有十字军负隅顽抗，单靠瘟疫无法击退狂热的圣骑士，只能由阿萨斯殿下亲自赶过去处理。索菲娅作为唯一一个从死亡骑士新兵营中晋升的成员，获得了骑马跟在亲卫队中前行的殊荣。这令亲卫队长法勒瑞克有些不快，亲卫队都是他在戍卫罗德隆时就管理的老兵，原本人数是偶数，正好排成四列，她一加入整个队形都乱了。副队长麦尔温觉得让她单独排在末尾也没什么，两个人的小声争执被王子殿下听到，结果是她被安排直接骑行在殿下的右后方。  
“索菲娅。”  
听见呼唤，索菲娅回过神来，快步走上小山丘。银发的死亡骑士正等着她汇报战果。  
“日安，殿下。皇冠哨塔发现了一支白银之手的侦查小队，我杀了六个侦察兵，雅莉丝翠——”她望了一眼山脚下正押解着俘虏走向通灵塔的死亡骑士助手，“活捉了一个。我让她去想办法获知那些圣骑士的藏身据点。”  
王子点点头：“那么就交给你们去办了。今天你还要再练习几遍强化死亡之握和冷酷凛冬，我们去训练场。”  
“是，殿下。”她提着一口气，有些紧张地握紧剑柄。前天她按照阿萨斯殿下的要求，开始尝试在维持冷酷凛冬的同时用符文剑释放死亡之握，但不知是符文剑没有灌注满符能还是她体力不支，刚到一半就控制不住冰霜符能的流向。要不是殿下从她身后扶住她举剑的手，爆裂的符文差点要炸伤她的眼睛。今天的战斗里她特意试了一下，最多同时将三个侦察兵拉近自己，不知等下会表现如何。  
她在训练场中心站定，深呼吸的同时闭上眼睛，潜心操纵着冰霜符能的力量。符能从符文剑流到她身上，闪霜伴随着凭空升起的环绕着她的冰冻气流凝聚在指尖，她在冷酷凛冬的风暴中感知着力量的循环规律，在最恰当的临界点猛然睁开双眼，将死灵之力顺着剑刃指向天空。  
登时，死亡之握的黑爪从剑锋冲出，纠缠着刺向四面八方，抓握着六根战斗假人扯向中心。她听着木头破空而来的声音，在假人离自己快要半米的瞬间握紧剑柄旋劈一周。环绕着她的冰霜在下一秒向外爆开，把所有木头全部弹开到三码以外。  
冰雾轻飘飘落在索菲娅的头发上。  
“不错。”冷淡的男声从她背后传来。她立刻收好剑，紧张而期待地望向王子殿下。阿萨斯不紧不慢地走过去，到达她面前，轻轻鼓了两下掌：“进步很快，索菲娅，你果真不会让我失望。不过你的符文快用完了不是吗？”  
她有些不安地点点头。  
他顺手握上她的剑柄，将她的手也一同包在手掌中。索菲娅还没回过神来，他就带着她的手，指向剩余的几个靶子：“光有爆发力是不够的。面对目标的时候要放松上肢，不必每一击都用尽全力。要施以最有效率的死亡，就必须节省掉力量的浪费。而更痛苦的杀戮——等你像其他那些娴熟的士兵一样有充沛的符能之后，再去开发你自己的屠杀艺术。”  
她屏住呼吸，点点头。  
“看着它们。”阿萨斯压低了声音。她定下心神，按照命令认真地看着假人。他瞥了一眼她的表情，无声地笑了笑，凑过去：“假人。其实活人也是这样，所有人到了最后，在我们刀下不过是无生气的死物。让他们尘归尘、土归土。”  
她咬着嘴唇“嗯”了一声，加在她手上的握力便瞬间抽回去了。王子突然背着手走到一旁，弯着腰扶上了一边的木桩。索菲娅犹豫着要不要跟过去，却看见他的背影似乎在微微发抖。  
“殿下？您还好吗？”她有些慌张了，“我——”  
“没事。”王子殿下果断而迅速地打断了她，声音里似乎憋着口气。他僵立了一会儿，再转过身时，已经恢复了原来带着些桀骜的表情：“我很好。去找撒拉纳，让他把我的无敌牵过来。接下来我要离开一趟，大约需要五天。你带队把武器补给送到银松森林，结束后返回罗德隆找我复命——如果我那时候还没回来就找科尔苏加德。懂吗？”  
“请您放心，殿下。”索菲娅立刻回答，踟蹰了一会儿，她又张口，“您，您是……”  
她还没问完，银发的王子就已经转身大步离开了。她愣了一会儿，还是捂住刚刚握剑的手，朝“骑士”撒拉纳那里跑去。  
王子殿下又一次启程了。这一次她连他的军队都没看到——阿萨斯殿下此番只身前往无尽之海西方的大陆，是大巫妖为他开启的传送门。没能送行，她只好按照命令离开了东瘟疫之地。  
现在，她心不在焉地骑着马，走在银松森林的小路上。  
“你好像对这里很熟悉啊，还知道这种小道。” 雅莉丝翠骑行在她旁边，用带着点萨拉斯口音的通用语问她。  
“嗯。”  
“我记得你说你是十四岁离家出走的，你是吉尔尼斯人吗？我以前都不知道银松森林也曾经是吉尔尼斯的领土。”  
“嗯。”  
雅莉丝翠被她敷衍的语气搞得有些生气，歪过头看着她：“怎么了，我们的任务不是完成了吗？” 她是难得愿意和索菲娅呆在一起的高等精灵，之前她在战场上被冻死又复活，如今两人同在一个专门划出来的编队里。  
索菲娅摇摇头，目光不断向四周幽暗的森林张望：“我总觉得气氛不大对。殿下一走就是这样。”  
红头发的高等精灵笑起来：“哦得了。他昨天就回来了，看到罗德隆那里升起的信号弹你还跳起来了呢。”  
虽然她的死因也是天谴，但她对那个将领实际上没什么太大感觉——得了吧，死都死了，还有什么好说的呢？除了无端的愤怒，只有无尽的虚空与无聊。因此她也不能理解索菲娅的状态。  
“雅莉……”她急急打断了对方的话，但她也没能说完。因为路突然断了，她的坐骑的前腿深深陷进了泥坑里，骤然变化的压力让马蹄一时间拔不出来。她懊恼下马，小心避开淤泥，然后踢飞了路边的石子：“可恶。怎么会遇到这种事！”  
雅莉丝翠笑得伏在马背上：“天呐，真倒霉。要我来帮你吗？”  
索菲娅拢了拢乌黑的长发，插着腰叹了口气，忍不住望向东北方。夜色已深，她无法看见罗德隆的高塔，尝试了半天只能作罢：“算了。你先回去吧，我把它拉出来就赶回去。”  
高等精灵闻言耸耸肩，策马越过泥坑，很快就消失在前方的黑夜里。索菲娅站到离自己的马两米开外的地方，试着用死亡之握将它拉出来。但就在这时，她隐约感到不远处的丛林中有股力量的波动。  
伴随而来的是些许硫磺燃烧的臭味，和银松森林里那些小蔷薇的味道掺杂在一起，显得格外刺鼻。  
索菲娅停下手中凝聚的黑暗符文，垫着脚走过去给战马塞上马嚼子。远处树丛中又闪现出莹绿的闪光。除了夜风拂过树林的沙沙声，她听不到其他任何声音。但就在某个时刻，她恍惚听见了翅膀拍打空气留在林间的回响。  
像是……巨大的蝙蝠。  
有一个婆娑缥缈的白影朝她飘了过来。她屏息抬起头，努力望向来者的脸庞。  
希瓦娜斯·风行者半透明的头颅在月光的映照下既狰狞又美丽，她的睫毛闪闪发光，看起来有些不真实。  
“……向您致意，风行者女士。”那种让人很不舒服的感觉又来了，索菲娅努力无视着脊背上凉气游蛇般滑行的感觉，“没想到会在这里见到您。”  
女妖之王压低了身形：“怎么会想不到呢？这里可是我的女妖部队巡逻的区域。”  
“抱歉，女士，是我冒犯了。我是奉命来运送武器的。”  
一年前那种想要逃回葛雷迈恩之墙内的迫切感又升腾起来，索菲娅努力将恐惧从喉头压下。  
女妖眯着眼睛，用一种咏叹的语气开口：“你应该是一个聪明的小女孩，不是吗？”  
索菲娅抿紧了嘴唇。  
“我……想忠于亡者。我忠于死亡。”她给出一个模棱两可的回答。  
女妖之王盯着她。半晌，她终于对她失去了兴趣，随意朝空气挥了挥手：“回去找你的指挥官复命吧，小姑娘。”  
索菲娅立刻卯足了劲儿将马从泥潭里拖了出来，跨上马飞奔出去。银松森林被她甩到身后，直到罗德隆城堡的拱顶显现在月色之中，她才终于松了一口气。雅莉丝翠在庭院里跟她挥了挥手，但她无暇顾及，只是一个劲地跑，穿过长长的花园围廊，直跑到王座厅门前。  
大门紧闭着，但她知道科尔苏加德和阿萨斯殿下都在里面。  
脑海里希瓦娜斯的脸挥之不去，她仿佛被什么扼住喉咙，窒息感让她不断喘息，声音在空荡的王宫里四处飘散。那是一种极不好的预感，她总觉得有必要报告殿下和科尔苏加德大人，但这种没有确凿证据的报告只会让首领们生气罢了。她犹豫了好一会儿，抬起麻木的右臂，屈起手指伸向雕花的大门。  
在她快要碰到门的瞬间，大门突然向后打开，索菲娅惊得倒退两步，抬起头，看见大巫妖可怖的骷髅面容出现在一片阴森里。他向前浮行而出，身上缠着的铁链碰撞发出冰冷的回响。  
“是你啊，小姑娘。你是来复命的？”大巫妖开口了。  
“是、是的，科尔苏加德大人，”索菲娅结结巴巴地回答，“武器已经送到了。”  
他点点头：“好。到前庭去领取你的奖励吧，然后立刻返回斯坦索姆，那里的十字军还没清理干净。你跟着法勒瑞克，把最东边那个可怜的小教堂踏平。”  
“是，大人……可……可我，我发现了银松森林的异样，可能会危害到罗德隆……”索菲娅忍不住越过巫妖的肋骨往王座厅里窥探，昏暗的天光之下，王座被笼罩在一片阴霾之中。她隐约看到阿萨斯殿下正坐在王座上，但实在是看不清楚。她急得掌心凝起薄薄的霜。  
大巫妖注意到她的视线：“这不可能。银松森林一向没有什么反抗势力。”他还想再说下去，但被身后一阵痛苦的闷哼打断了。他迅速转过身。  
“殿下——哦，不，‘国王陛下’，您又痛了吗？”  
索菲娅倒抽一口冷气，忍不住往前冲了几步，被科尔苏加德的骨手挡住进入王座厅的步伐。但她已经能看清了，她伟大的王子殿下此刻正弓着背，以一种僵直瑟缩的姿态倚在左半边的扶手上。他捂着自己的心脏。  
索菲娅的腿几乎瞬间失去了力气，全凭本能扶上门框才不至于跪倒在地：“天啊——殿下，您、您是怎么了，您还好吗……”  
一排冰凉的骨节捂在她的嘴上。她悚然一惊，看向科尔苏加德，后者深陷的空洞眼眶内迸出严酷的寒光：“国王陛下正在休息。他正在准备远征、完成最后的加冕。要是没什么事你就赶紧走吧。”  
她无力地摇摇头：“科尔苏加德大人，我有事要通报，我发现了银松森林的不稳定因素，可能有人要对殿下——呃，陛下，不利，他们恐怕在策动一场阴谋。”  
“是谁？你有什么证据？”科尔苏加德也感到了北裂境那里巫妖王力量的震动，他不耐烦起来。  
“我——”索菲娅皱着眉头瞪大了眼睛，“请、请您务必要相信我，加强罗德隆的城防，求您了！大人！”  
“别吵……”王座之上传来压抑而愤怒的低吼。  
索菲娅登时噤声。  
科尔苏加德不动声色地把她往外推了推：“去斯坦索姆待命吧，士兵。”  
她虚弱地呼吸。半晌，她点了点头。王座厅的大门立刻关闭了，震颤抖落下一阵阵尘埃。她脚步虚浮地转过身，扶着墙慢慢走出长廊。那种不祥的预感越来越明显，硫磺、密林、突然出现在战线后方的女妖之王，她几乎都能够勾勒出一场盛大的阴谋。但这些只是她的臆想。可是万一、万一真的出事了，她该怎么办？  
王子殿下不会有事，他一定不会有事，但为什么她就是不能陪伴在他身边？！  
索菲娅气恼地一拳砸在墙上。  
尘埃在黑暗中簌簌落下，她无力地低着头。伫立良久，她以微不可闻的声音叹了口气，再度迈开步伐，去集结小队重新返回斯坦索姆。  
就连她自己都没意识到，有一律烟白色的发亮的雾气从她背上散逸出来，在她脚跟离地的瞬间完全脱离了她的躯体。直到她的身影消失在长廊的尽头，那缕微尘才重新凝结变幻，最终形成了一个十四岁的少女的模糊身影。影子抚摸着胸口别着的玫瑰开始漫步并逐渐下沉，下落到了罗德隆王宫迷宫般的地下密道之中。

<<  
雅莉丝翠骑在马背上，沉默地望着领队的索菲娅。她们的队伍没有在罗德隆停留多久就重新踏上路途。经过一场急行军，队伍在三日后时候已经抵达了达隆米尔湖。  
“你在担心什么？他不是还好好的吗？”她忍不住上前拉住索菲娅的胳膊，这才发现人类女孩的手紧紧攥着缰绳已经发白。她浑身颤抖，像是被冻着了。  
年轻的女队长咬着牙挤出一个个单词：“我感觉到罗德隆那边有一种很奇怪的力场，就像——就像是什么叛乱的前兆。女妖之王一定已经到达罗德隆了——”  
“你在说什么呢！”雅莉丝翠迅速打断了她，“这种话你就这么说出来……”  
索菲娅紧紧皱着眉头：“科尔苏加德大人也不相信我。但我在银松森林看到她和恶魔在一起了，她和我打了个照面。”  
雅莉丝翠摇着头，幅度越来越大：“够了，我们不该再讨论这种东西。别惹祸上身。”见索菲娅想要策马掉头，她赶忙握紧了她的胳膊，“你要去哪儿？”  
“不行，我不能就这样让殿下留在那里，他需要时间整备军队进行防御。”她面无表情地拉着缰绳。  
“这件事我们都管不着。大巫妖把我们赶回东瘟疫就意味着他根本不会听你的建议，而且罗德隆城里已经守备了大量的士兵，那里的兵力现在比斯坦索姆强上许多，根本就不会出现防御不足的情况。”  
索菲娅没有回答，只是茫然地望着亡灵岗哨。突然，她抬起一只胳膊指着西方。雅莉丝翠诧异地望过去，看见她们刚刚翻过的那座山头上一大群石像鬼越过高岗，朝着瘟疫之地飞来。高等精灵还没反应过来，就看到远远的有另一支队伍朝着他们的方向驶来。  
“你能看清楚他们的领队是谁吗？”索菲娅看着那支队伍眯起了眼睛。  
雅莉丝翠还没搞清楚局势，不确定地摇了摇头，眼看着索菲娅又要冲过去，赶忙挡到她前面，“你等在这里就是了！我去问他到底怎么回事。”  
她用力一甩马鞭，沿着来路快速折回去。石像鬼从她头顶扑棱着飞过去，不消二十分钟就冲进了跟着他们而来的那只的队伍。她操纵着骸骨战骑，一边避开地下匍匐的食尸鬼，一边绕行到领队的面前。  
为首的是一个人类男子，身着黯淡的红衣，身后竖着血红的旗帜。是索瓦尔，驻扎在提里斯法林地的死亡骑士中士，麦尔温的嫡系部队之一。  
精灵在他面前勒马：“这到底是怎么回事？你的队伍不是一直驻守在考斯顿庄园吗？”  
索瓦尔灰白的皮肤在血红旌旗的反光下显出诡异的光。他摇摇头：“你们刚走没多久我们就接到行军指令，要求我们去斯坦索姆增援。”  
“谁——”  
“女妖之王带来的御状。”  
索瓦尔言简意赅地回答，继续目不斜视地向前行军。而雅莉丝翠原地愣了好一会儿。她犹豫了一下，并没有立马赶回自己的队伍，而是跟在了索瓦尔后面。  
这件事情她管不了也不想管。而索菲娅——就算她想插手，凭借他们的位阶和能力也根本帮不上什么忙。  
索菲娅的小队远远伫立在通往东瘟疫之地的桥头。看着他们缓慢靠近，她好像也动摇了。等到索瓦尔真的要赶上来的时候，她像是终于放弃了一样，调转马头，重新前进。  
大部队在次日黄昏时分进入了斯坦索姆城。燃烧的大城仍然被浓烟笼罩，它已经燃烧了快有一年，而火光仍未熄灭，足可见之前的富庶繁华。军队全部进驻国王广场后，雅莉丝翠想跟索菲娅搭话，但她一言不发地把缰绳栓到临近的马厩栏杆上，浑身上下都散发出疏离的气场。  
站在高处的法勒瑞克有些疑惑地望了她一眼，很快无视了小队长的存在，转而去和瑞文戴尔男爵交涉。这位男爵曾资助了大巫妖建立诅咒神教，又自愿成为死亡骑士，在罗德隆以北的老斯坦索姆地区声望颇高。他带着骷髅士兵一直防范着东线血色十字军的反扑。  
“这不大对劲。”法勒瑞克皱起眉头，“就算东线的血色十字军和北边残留的精灵联手攻击我们，也根本不需要从提里斯法调这么多人过来。”  
“或许这足以证明上层对这片地区的重视，斯坦索姆向来是王国重镇，您也知道的。”男爵的声音从面罩下传来，他转动浑浊的眼珠，“相比之下，将军，我认为你应该仔细想想，这么多士兵进入了我的城镇，是不是应该好好交代一下，让他们管好手别去碰坏我们原先布置下的东西呢？”  
法勒瑞克瞪了他一眼，不再说话了。  
就算他再怀疑也没有办法，军令已下，没有进一步的指示他们不能擅自返回罗德隆。  
夜幕很快笼罩了大地。  
索菲娅站在马厩里，慢慢梳理战马的鬃毛。她的马突然小声嘶鸣起来，她回过头，看见有人朝她靠近。  
远处的火光照亮了来者的面目，是法勒瑞克将军。  
索菲娅刚想朝他行礼就被他打断了：“别敬礼了，又不是活人。我说，你是不是知道什么？你在来之前见过王子殿下不是吗？”  
她点点头：“是，将军。殿下的状态不大对，他看起来像是受了伤……”  
“你在见到他的时候，他有亲口说过要把其他的军队都调离吗？”法勒瑞克抱着胳膊，踹开地上的死老鼠向她走去，“或者换个说法……那个女妖当时在罗德隆吗？”  
索菲娅抬起眼帘，迫切地望着法勒瑞克：“没有，长官。我们的编队回来是按照殿下和科尔苏加德大人之前定下的计划的，但索瓦尔编队的行军令并不是那时下达的。风行者女士……”  
科尔苏加德严酷的面容浮现在她脑海，她愣了一下。  
“干什么？继续说！”法勒瑞克意识到有些不对。  
她深吸一口气：“实际上，我在三天前的夜里见过女妖之王，在银松森林。当我赶回罗德隆的时候，她还没有到那里。”  
“你是不是看到了什么？”  
“我……只是我的猜测，也许并不准确，长官。”  
法勒瑞克低声咆哮起来：“哪儿来那么多废话！你……你也在猜想殿下的处境吧？是不是她在作祟？！”  
索菲娅握紧拳头，猛地抬起头仰视着将领：“我看到，在银松森林的深处，风行者和那几个恐惧——”  
忽然，斯坦索姆城的大门传来一阵异样的响动，正对着城门方向的索菲娅率先指向那个方向：“将军，是信号弹！有人入侵了！”  
法勒瑞克往地上狠狠啐了一口，从一旁拽过自己的马来：“到底是什么狗屁玩意儿！？”  
等他们急忙赶到国王广场的时候，瑞文戴尔男爵已经下令将城门全部锁闭起来了。法勒瑞克冲到他面前：“发生了什么，不是有人入侵吗？是白银之手吗。”  
“我也以为是入侵。但是，”男爵苍白的手指向正门，“墙外的像是自己人。”  
自己人？  
他们还没想明白是怎么回事，一个斥候就从城楼上匆匆跑下来汇报了：“长官，外面是一些缝合怪和亡灵。都拿着简单的武器，但是好像并不想攻进来。”  
法勒瑞克完全摸不着头脑：“不想攻进来？！那为什么说是入侵？”  
“刚刚他们打死了门口的骷髅守卫，我们以为他们要进一步攻击了，但是……”  
“不对，将军。”索菲娅突然开腔了，“他们是想表明他们的反叛立场。那里有报丧女妖吗？”  
“在后方有几个。还有少数的恶魔。”斥候回应道。  
索菲娅转向了法勒瑞克：“是希瓦娜斯·风行者，她和恐惧魔王串通背叛了天谴军团！”  
法勒瑞克摘下自己的斩首斧跳下马，一边说一边朝门口走去：“既然是背叛，那他们应该也想攻下斯坦索姆啊！？”  
“恐怕……他们只需要把我们拖在这里就行了。”瑞文戴尔在后方开口了。  
法勒瑞克回过头看着他。  
索菲娅睁大了眼睛：“女妖的目的是罗德隆——她之前把我们都调出来，现在是想防止我们赶回罗德隆增援！”  
话音未落，一阵强大的力量波动从西北方向传来。那震撼心灵又虚无缥缈的灵魂震颤冲击到了每一个天谴军团的士兵和城外的叛军，一时之间所有人都陷入了一种类似眩晕的状态之中。只有索菲娅率先回过神来，扶住离她最近的法勒瑞克：“将军，这是不是……”  
“这是、”法勒瑞克推开她，踉跄地朝北走了几步，“是王子殿下的主人——我好像能听到声音……”他捂住自己的脑袋。一种很久没有过的熟悉的感觉涌现出来，曾经被笼罩在茫然之中的自我的意识，突然在脑神经中挣扎着动弹了几下。  
索菲娅看着长官眼神中的变化，明白了刚刚发生的事情。  
巫妖王的意志随着他的力量一起“削弱”了。恐怕之前殿下的痛苦也是由于这个引起的。  
随着这种意志的弱化，城外的叛军的士气一瞬间也高涨了起来，他们开始像以前攻陷人类城镇一样高呼着冲击起城门。瑞文戴尔男爵高喊着指挥军队加强防御，骷髅弓兵一波波登上城墙朝外放箭。  
就在这时，索菲娅忽然眼前一黑，像是巫妖王的影响慢了半拍到来一样，无力地跪倒在地。  
黑暗之中，她隐约看到了殿下的脸。  
阿萨斯殿下看上去很痛苦，他受了伤，站在一条不知道通往哪里的密道里，身后微弱的光源照亮追兵的身影。殿下不知道在对谁微笑，笑得很勉强。然后，她看见从自己的视野的方向，有一条细瘦的半透明发着白光的胳膊伸了出去。殿下几乎是立刻握住了那只纤细的手。  
一阵闪光骤现，索菲娅眼中的画面消失了，取而代之的是力量被剥夺的疲劳感。她伏在地上，颤抖着喘息了好一会儿，才被旁边的喊声唤回了神智。  
她抬起头，看见雅莉丝翠惊讶又焦急的表情：“你是怎么了？！快把符文剑捡起来，我们要去东墙大门守着！那里也有进攻！”  
索菲娅用力攥住她的胳膊：“殿下已经遭到袭击了！”  
雅莉丝翠把她从地上拽起来：“话虽如此，我们也没办法突围啊！快走吧！”  
她咬着嘴唇，迅速跑到战马身边，翻身上马。赶往东墙大门的路上，她的心脏一直在悸动，偶尔眼前也会闪现出殿下的视野。假笑的报丧女妖，以尸身活动的那个风行者，射出的箭，令人胆寒的月光。  
她猛地砍掉一个缝合怪的脑袋，又用凛风冲开一片食尸鬼。  
如果她当时把详细情况全都告诉科尔苏加德大人和殿下的话，如果她能早点说出来的话——  
“科尔苏加德大人！”  
黎明时分，他们击退了进攻的叛军。东墙大门已经完全封死，所有死亡骑士编队都被调回了国王广场。雅莉丝翠意外负伤，掉了一条胳膊，被送到了通灵塔里，只有索菲娅带着剩余的二十个骑士走了回去。  
一阵邪紫的光芒闪过，巨大的法阵展开，科尔苏加德带着一部分诅咒神教成员和死亡骑士出现在了国王广场。  
“大巫妖。”法勒瑞克走上去颔首致意。他认出了其中的几个死亡骑士，“这些人是麦尔温的军队？麦尔温呢？”  
“麦尔温将军本来已经被调动到希尔斯布莱德丘陵了，现在他正在赶来。当时只有一部分后继部队在罗德隆，他们保护殿下突围了。”科尔苏加德捻动自己的指骨。  
索菲娅站在一旁的队伍里，突然松了一口气。但下一刻，她的心又悬了起来。  
“那么，大巫妖，殿下现在在哪里？”  
“他和我的一些巫师一同登船赶往北裂境了，巫妖王在召唤他。按照里程和季风算，他应该已经登陆了。”科尔苏加德的语气有些凝重，“虽然那里会有奈幽虫族接应他，但他一定会遭到伏击。将军，现在能立刻投入战斗的死亡骑士还有多少？”  
法勒瑞克摇摇头：“不剩多少了。叛军搞来了停在城外的攻城车，骑士的受伤情况有些严重，一时半会儿恢复不了。”  
“麦尔温的部队也差不多如此……”科尔苏加德身上散发出的寒气愈发冰冷。忽然，他感到旁边有什么人在拽着自己的法袍下摆。往下看去，他看见当时攻破索拉丁之墙的那个女兵正半跪在地上，两眼通红地瞪着他：“科尔苏加德大人，我的小队还可以战斗！”  
“索菲娅·提斯里安！你在搞什么？！”法勒瑞克呵斥着，“你们刚才不是负责东墙的防线的吗！”  
“是的长官，但东墙的攻势没有正门这么猛，我们的编队二十五人，连我还有二十一人没有受伤可以立刻战斗！”她声音拔高到往日难见的程度。  
科尔苏加德半弯下腰攥住她的手腕：“忠诚的优秀士兵，本来很好。但小姑娘，我记得你们队伍全是特调新兵。你们可能反而会给殿下添麻烦。”  
“大人！”索菲娅的嘴角裂开了，渗出一点点血迹，“只有我们能够保证立刻投入战斗了！就算我们过去并不能扭转战局，但即便是为殿下挡住刀剑的攻击也是我们的使命！”  
“如果那里的敌人太多，你们就是送死，很难回收。这是天谴资产的浪费。”  
“我们已经死了！”她大声说，“无论生与死，我们的荣耀本就归属于殿下和天谴军团，这本来就是我们的价值所在啊大人！而且您教导过我，我们既是死亡本身，就不会战败！我们难道不该践行天谴的意志吗！”  
她跪在肮脏的地砖上，双手已经有些颤抖了。  
科尔苏加德还有些犹豫。他思忖片刻，将她从地上一把拽起来，走到一颗巨大的通灵水晶旁边，使用了凝视法术。看了片刻，他的音调有些变了，更加沙哑和尖利：“果然，殿下遇到埋伏了。”  
索菲娅瞪大了眼睛，还没反应过来，就被大巫妖推上了马，连同其它骑士一起引到了还残留着法术余波的法阵中间。  
“接下来我会使用一个大型传送术，你们会直接落到寒冰皇冠，具体是哪里我就不知道了。但殿下的目的地是一个高耸入云的冰塔。你要尽快赶过去！”科尔苏加德发出警告。  
索菲娅点点头：“是，大人。”  
黑暗。  
漫长的黑暗，在虚空中她紧闭着眼睛，感觉到重力不断变化。  
忽然，一股寒冷的夹杂着雪粒的风吹拂到她脸上。  
索菲娅慢慢睁开眼睛。  
是雪原。一望无际的苍凉的古老雪原。远方的高山阔谷中寒风呼啸，除此之外四野无声，只有巫妖王的意志若有似无的盘旋在这片几乎永冻的旷野之上，不断施加着对亡者的压力。  
“队长，这里就是寒冰皇冠吗？”良久，一个死亡骑士问她。  
索菲娅不确定地点点头。  
“我们提前赶到了？”  
“对，殿下还没……”她眯起眼睛。四处全是一片雪白，他们仅靠肉眼是无法分辨出科尔苏加德大人交代的那个地方的。  
突然，一阵悸动令索菲娅扯紧缰绳。身后的死亡骑士们诧异地看着她。她回过身来，用马鞭指着南部山谷之间一个缥缈的白影：“是那里！殿下在那里遭到了攻击！”  
她立刻策马冲了出去。

 


	4. 晋升通途

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】本章对凯尔萨斯·逐日者不太友好

<<  
阿萨斯呵出一团白雾。雪原越来越冷了，发黑的乌云中闪着诡异的蓝绿光芒，是一场非同寻常的暴风雪的前兆。  
他刚刚从奈幽虫族的地道出来，逆王阿努巴拉克把他送到地面上就迅速钻了回去，空阔的雪原此时一望无际。但并非没有人——寒冷干燥的空气中有魔法分子的跃动。  
偷袭者已经先他一步赶到了。   
他闭上眼睛，巫妖王的声音从冰冠之巅传来，忽远忽近，循循善诱着要他尽快登顶。他能够感受到四野潜伏的血精灵部队的呼吸与心跳声，活人的气息震荡在荒芜的冰原之上。  
他抽出剑，目光望向高耸的寒冰之塔。鲜红与亮金的旌旗褪去伪装魔法，血精灵的部队在凯尔萨斯带领之下，再一次出现在荒芜的冰原之中。  
“手下败将的再度挑战？我真要钦佩你的勇气了，但我还急着要办正事。”霜之哀伤的剑锋微微抬起，他露出一个轻蔑的微笑，“滚，或者死。”  
凯尔萨斯的手中多了一抹闪耀的红辉。阿萨斯感觉那把剑有些眼熟。他的眼神一动。  
“费罗米隆已经不再是它原来的样子了。同样的……我也是！”凯尔萨斯·逐日者发出了挑战。  
无敌喷出一声鼻息。雪花坠落的一个瞬间，阿萨斯提剑冲了出去。他几乎毫不费力地将拦在最前面的一排血骑士枭首，无敌踏着魂焰冲入人群，它的蹄音将生者的灵魂震碎。  
霜之哀伤的剑锋和费罗米隆撞在一起。  
逐日者把它重铸了，他正咬牙笑着对他发表着恶心的演说。阿萨斯攥紧了霜之哀伤的剑柄，透过两把剑锋利的边缘瞪视着凯尔萨斯的眼睛：“它的接合点真是相当脆弱。”  
他们互不相让地角力、骤然弹开，又再一次猛烈地交锋。这次换成了凯尔萨斯挑衅：“她，”他指的是珍娜，“她厌恶你。”  
他被激怒了，再一次强行把费罗米隆挡开。  
周遭被巫妖王复活的死尸们还在与血精灵缠斗，但不知为何他们复活的速度却比攻陷奎尔萨拉斯时慢了太多，他不得不担心起来。如果巫妖王的力量在这个时候又流失了——  
一阵剧痛再次涌上来，他两眼一黑，几乎要撑不住与凯尔萨斯角力的手。对方显然也发现了他的虚弱，企图一击毙命。  
但这个法师的王子显然没有什么近战格斗的经验。阿萨斯冷哼了一声，调整呼吸，再次回到自己的节奏之上。霜之哀伤开始与他的决心共鸣。他需要一个时机，一个不会打扰他把握进攻点的条件。  
一支羽箭破空而来，擦着他的鼻梁飞过，这让他下意识倒退了几步，同时也让凯尔萨斯的进攻被激发了。对方的攻击越来越快，似乎已经进入了狂怒地泄愤的地步，让他没办法立刻将局势扳回来。  
他用力撑住凯尔萨斯的全力一击。对方已经失去了理智，眼中燃烧的绿火和扭曲的面容让精灵王子看起来相当可怕。  
然后他似乎听到了有人在呼唤。  
一开始他以为是幻听，但凯尔萨斯的眼神也明显地游离了，这表明那个声音——那个熟悉的声音的确是存在着的。  
那个声音是——  
“殿下！”  
那个熟悉的声音越过鼓噪的寒风撞进他的耳朵。  
两位丧国的王子都不约而同地望向声音传来的方向，只见不远处的小雪丘上，一支天谴军团的破碎旌旗在寒风中猎猎作响。为首的女骑士高举旌旗，背后的死亡骑士们整装待发。  
“索菲娅？！你怎么来了？”阿萨斯很是吃惊地瞥了一眼仿佛是凭空出现在雪原上的轻骑兵。  
“前来支援，殿下！”  
索菲娅策马向前。她看见他和暴怒的血精灵王子焦灼地对峙，心脏猛烈地跳动起来，抬手便斩下了一个精灵法师的脑袋。她身后的十九个轻装的死亡骑士也骑着骸骨骏马践踏着碎冰冲进精灵部队，一时间整个场面都混乱起来，杀声、叫喊声、兵器碰撞声不绝于耳。  
重铸了的烈焰之刃更加坚韧，和霜之哀伤抵在一起，两个王子的手都开始颤抖。阿萨斯咬紧牙关，等待着反扑的时机。  
法术飞弹击中盔甲和冰川发出震耳欲聋的爆响，而凝聚着黑暗符能的刀刃砍进血肉切碎骨骼的声音夹杂在恐怖的哀嚎中同样令人悚然。索菲娅的战驹的蹄子已经被一道秘法箭削去了，她在雪地里滚了两滚，立刻站起来用力劈开扑来的奎尔多雷勇士。  
周遭的血精灵部队已经倒下了大半，残骸摊了一地，那些没被立刻复生为亡灵的碎尸很快就被冰原上凛冽的寒风和冰层牢牢地冻在了一起。冰地变得更滑了，必须用力踏入冰中才能站稳。  
血精灵的人数还是太多了。  
尽管越靠近他们的主人的所在地，能感受到的巫妖王彻骨的力量就愈发强烈，但那些力量即便是全部都被给予殿下，也只能勉强让他击退路上的强敌尽快到达王座。死者复苏的速度已经明显变慢了，最起码比她所听说的在奎尔萨拉斯和达拉然的那种让人恐惧的效率要慢得多。  
她带来的援军一共只有二十个战士。虽然这些死亡骑士都是她队中的精锐，但仍然不足以在相比之下人多势众的血精灵部队中护卫殿下，有一半的人已经倒下了。  
殿下此时正和那个身着金红战袍的血精灵缠斗在一起。  
她砍翻几个血精灵，抬头望向阴沉的天穹。雪下得更猛了，但漆黑的天幕之中的确是有什么突兀的强大力量的存在。  
在她分神的时候，她被几个魁梧的精灵男战士掀翻在地，狠狠撞在了残破的精灵投刃车残骸上，剧痛立刻在她的胸腔蔓延开来。索菲娅支撑着站起来，刚刚放出一个漂亮的冰链术，再将目光投向阿萨斯的方向，就看见他们两人终于用力将彼此抵开，几乎是同时挥动了剑刃向对方斩去。  
殿下。  
她的呼声卡在了喉咙里。面前不知何时冲出了一个满脸是血的精灵女战士，将闪烁着微光的剑刃没入自己的肋部，光的冲击波把从肋骨到腹部的地方全都撕开，一股腥甜将她的声音全部堵死。  
她的眼睛中爆闪出一阵璀璨的浅蓝光辉。  
几乎是在一瞬间，她用一种自己都难以想象的力量握紧自己的武器，将那把剑硬生生斩断。看着微光之剑碎成几截，女精灵还来不及惊讶，就被面前相对来看瘦小了许多的死亡骑士提着残损的符文剑贯穿了咽喉。鲜血登时喷涌而出，而索菲娅卯足了劲将断在自己肋部的残刃徒手拽了出来。然后，她用尽力气，看准那个美丽的女精灵倒下的间隙，将那段剑刃向着凯尔萨斯·逐日者的背部掷了过去。  
一切都在电光火石之间达成了。  
逐日者王子本来蓄势待发，他握紧了烈焰之刃，嘴角含着为自己能够激怒阿萨斯甚至让他露出破绽而窃喜的微笑。就在这时，一截冰凉坚硬的、甚至还挂着些许碎裂的血管和骨渣的剑刃，从背后刺中了他的肩胛骨。剧痛让他往前一个踉跄，而迎面而来的阿萨斯的霜之哀伤，显然凝聚了刚才他故意隐藏的更加磅礴的力量——  
他赶紧启动法术，在霜之哀伤即将触碰到自己的瞬间传送离开了。  
剑刃掉落下来，微光闪烁了几下，终于陷入了永远的沉寂。  
阿萨斯扑了个空，短暂的错愕和怒火无法释放的余怒之后迅速地冷静下来。他站稳了脚跟，伸手对一旁的无敌招了招手，战马立刻踏着蓝色的冰焰奔来。他跨上马，抬头看了一眼。  
时间已经不多了。  
就在这时，他想起什么，迟疑着回头。  
他看见那个自己亲自挑选出的女骑士摇摇晃晃站在不远处的雪地里。索菲娅的胸甲已经完全被那把剑咬碎，破烂的钢铁下是模糊的血肉。她的剑也是卷了刃不能用了，此时被当做拐杖撑在雪地里。她虚弱地抬起眼，全然不顾身后仍然激烈的战事。  
她的声音是真的一点也发不出来了，只能对着她的将军作出模糊的口型。  
请您前进吧。我们来守住防线。  
索菲娅感觉有一股冰冷慢慢升腾起来从四肢百骸蔓延到身体的核心，所到之处感官全然麻痹。她真的要站不稳了，但没有长官的命令她不能倒下。  
阿萨斯愣了一下，接着策马掉头，向着冰穹的顶端进发。  
索菲娅看着他离开的身影越来越远，努力牵出一个笑容。她的腿上又中了一剑，差点跪到地上。她把自己的剑丢开，从地上随便捡起一把还能用的斧子，再次踉跄着冲进了乱军之中。亡灵复生的速度慢慢加快了，战况得到了扭转，整个场面却愈发混乱起来。她挥舞着斧子，没有力气再去分辨敌友，只是放任斧刃冲着活动的东西砍去。冰霜从她掌心升起，把斧柄冻牢在她手上。  
血大概是流干了吧，索菲娅已经感觉不到肋骨的疼痛了。视线也逐渐模糊起来，剩下的一切都已经不受意识控制，她甚至都没发现自己也在念动召唤亡灵的咒语。仅剩的唯一感官仿佛从她的身体剥离出来升腾到了半空，向着极寒的王座飞去。她感觉不到周围的事物，却感觉到了在那冰封的王座下，魔焰与永霜相撞，激起无数钢屑。  
倒塌的亡骸、飞溅的血液、散落的兵器——  
在一瞬间，狂烈的寒潮夹杂着暴风雪从王座上爆发出来，震撼了整片冰原，在一片白茫茫的混乱中，生者骤然堕入死亡，死者也如断了线的傀儡一般轰然倒地。  
索菲娅在寒风中慢慢跪在雪地里，摇摇晃晃倒下了。  
意识挣扎在黑与白的边界，摇摆着、紊乱着，仿佛是喝醉了酒的地精的诡异舞步。霜之哀伤的剑刃斩开雪花劈向逐日者的样子挥之不去，果然，那把剑真的是美得不可方物。灼烧般的疼痛再一次从已经麻木的伤口升起，像是野火燎原，所到之处只剩下焦土与空虚。  
她不知道自己是闭着眼还是睁着眼，也不知道过了多久。  
而最后，一阵短暂的清明出现了。  
索菲娅睁开了眼睛。  
寒冰皇冠上空依旧是亘古不变的苍蓝天穹。四野空旷寂静，如同什么也没发生过。硝烟被之前那突如其来的雪湮没，现在连雪也停了，除了风的声音，什么也听不到。  
她成功了。她帮助殿下挡住了敌人，自己的队伍却全军覆灭。  
她艰难地扭头，看见横尸遍野，残破的兵器埋在雪地里几乎看不出原来的模样。她浑身都被冻僵了，肋骨的地方随着呼吸隐隐作痛。她黑底银边的铠甲上覆着一层薄薄的冰。  
她知道阿萨斯一定已经加冕为王。她终于可以叫他陛下了。她的心里一片虚空。  
她闭上眼睛，悄无声息地哭了。

<<  
索菲娅坠入了一个漫长的梦境。  
那个梦境有些光怪陆离，时而是暖色调，时而又是冷色调的。场景都是她没怎么见过的地方——或者说，她见过，但却不能立刻认出来。  
这也难怪，因为她见到的都是那些地方已经毁灭了的样子。  
她看见了白色的大理石墙壁。雕刻精美的雪白大理石在五月的阳光下闪闪发亮，仿佛是罩上了一层金纱。山楂花开满了庭院，金发的少女陪伴着一个的雍容妇人坐在院子里。一切祥和得让人不知所措，只有那耸立的高塔和曲线优美的穹顶让索菲娅确信，这里应该就是毁灭前的罗德隆城堡。一个身着蓝色短袍的小男孩急匆匆跑过白花落满的草地，金色的头发在阳光下无比耀眼。是的，光明，那就是光明的化身。  
她刚下意识想开口呼唤，场景就变了。  
她看见守卫森严的监狱，兽人在相互厮杀。她认得这里，这是敦霍尔德。她在一年前还是新兵时的那次盛大的逃脱途中见过这里的围墙。身披金边铠甲、表情庄严的少年站在贵宾席，微微拧着眉头，注视着场上最勇猛的兽人勇士——那种表情就和他听科尔苏加德的战略分析时的表情一模一样。  
阿萨斯·米奈希尔。  
她看见凛冽的寒冬，一片冰天雪地。那个少年难以自制地大哭，怀里抱着已经僵硬的骏马。那个青年踏上冰封的海岸，呼出的热气凝成白雾，向着未知的力量前进。  
在虚无的梦境中她咬紧牙关。  
她看见一个身着华丽长袍的金发女子。  
闪烁着星辰的夜空下是火。看守站巡夜卫兵的灯火，两个孩子趴在草丛中，警惕地小心地窥向被关押的兽人。万鬼节的稻草人篝火，年轻的男女在火光下相拥，他们深深注视着彼此，金发被火光照得通红。情人温柔地低声耳语，呼唤着公主的姓名：“珍娜……”  
是斯坦索姆屠戮之日。冲天的火光亮了数日，城中只有行走的死尸，化成焦炭的房屋，还有一个孤独而绝望的背影。一个小男孩的头颅骨碌碌滚到她脚下，情景与诺斯弗德的战斗太相似，被遗忘了很久的恐惧突然再次跳出来，她感到反胃，她往后退了几步，想要逃开，周围的光景却快速扭曲变换、一幕幕上演。  
闪烁着诡异荧绿的费伍德森林。荣光骤然蒙尘的罗德隆王座厅。凋萎的永歌森林。女妖的尖啸。冰封的海面。暴风城大教堂里缭绕的熏香。倾泻的圣光。霜之哀伤的冰冷。血的颜色遮天蔽日，辗转凝结成无尽的黑夜。  
死去的孩子被倒流的时间重塑成鲜活的生命。他用清澈的目光望着他们的王子，王子报以真挚的凝视。在那道眼神中她清晰地看见他所渴望的，同时也是被所有人误解的东西。力量、荣耀、赞许、崇拜、忠诚，这些都不是他想要的，也许他也没有注意到过自己想要的到底是什么。  
他想要的是完全属于他自己的绝对的真实。  
她漂浮在虚无的梦境中，听见自己无声的呐喊。  
她了解他的过去吗？不。她什么都不知道。关于他的一切都是在旅途中听来的，那些光辉的传奇的片段，传言流言谣言，也许让他自己听了都分辨不清是真是假。可是她终于亲眼看到了，以加速的步伐掠过他之前的人生。  
她知道他是自负、骄矜、果决、桀骜、不择手段的，而现在她终于窥见了这些人格的全部基石。  
灵魂疯狂的绝望的呢喃，杂糅了怀疑、否定、拒绝：“你越过了一道危险的界限。”“对不起，阿萨斯。我不能看着你那样做。”“这是怎么回事？你要做什么，我的儿子？”“替我向地狱问好，狗娘养的。”“是你让我得到这件礼物——这力量。现在我要用它毁灭你！”  
为家国沦丧添砖加瓦的人们站在清白无辜的立场上袖手旁观，他们穿着道德织成的华贵长袍，不约而同地去剥离人人皆有的美丽外壳，将他一个人凌迟到只剩斑驳丑陋的骸骨。  
她颤栗、迷惑、惶恐，在万花筒般疯狂变换的记忆碎片中沉默，最后，唯余一种纯粹的凄楚。  
一片黑暗的飞雪中，她看见王座前站立的男人。他全副武装，霜之哀伤叫嚣着饥渴，已经刺穿了衰老的兽人，他面目可憎，爆凸的眼球血丝密布，满脸不可思议与懊悔。弑王，是的，再一次的。兽人的形体消失了，前任的巫妖王已经不存在了。那种困扰着陛下的低语也消失了。  
或者说，那种低语存在过吗？  
她听见孩子的啜泣。新任的王慢慢转身，看着冰冠彼端的那个男孩。男孩的金发柔软闪亮，脸上挂着愧疚的、倔强的泪水。他仿佛还在闪着光，在阴影中显得如此突兀，看到他就能回想起往日的幸福的笑影，还有假想过千百遍的瑰丽的明天。  
死亡骑士犹疑了。他静静站在无边的风雪中，看着那个闪光的存在。那是那么耀眼，以至于让人都透不过气。  
索菲娅感觉自己的眼眶发酸。也许她的陛下不应该走上这种道路，也许他注定会走上这种道路。选择早已做出，事到如今，什么都改变不了。死亡为他曾经生机勃勃的年轻面庞蒙上了一层灰暗，让他的金发褪色如同嶙峋的白骨，他看起来苍老、疲倦、严酷，深邃的眼眶中饱含痛苦与自我怀疑，嘴角却还是习惯性挂着狂傲、矜贵的笑容。  
大雪已经彻底掩埋了周遭的一切，在一片虚妄中，没有过去与未来。  
一片雪花着落的瞬间，霜之哀伤的剑锋轻轻颤抖了一下。  
她的泪水夺眶而出。  
如果这就是所谓的命运的话——  
那么我恳求您不要后悔。

<<  
霜之哀伤刺进了小男孩的胸膛。  
那闪光的玫瑰色的存在张大了眼睛，天真的泪水滚落下来。他的身影逐渐模糊，在完全被魔剑吸收的一瞬间，仿佛露出了一个埋怨似的微笑。

<<  
后来的场景变得有些凌乱。时而是纯粹的黑暗，时而是斑驳的光影。一切都乱七八糟的。巨大的虫王倒在黄沙里，庞大的黑龙倒在洞窟里，有着深紫和荧绿皮肤的半恶魔倒在黑夜里，凤凰的儿子倒在斜阳里。只有冰。冬天在崛起。她不知道自己睡了多久，只是在梦中看着。  
最后的最后，似乎是个雪花飞舞的日子。  
寒冰皇冠一片苍茫，朔风夹杂着冰晶席卷着整个冰原，留下的脚印很快被抹去。  
但是复仇的步伐并不会磨灭。飞雪带上幽蓝的光。冰霜之后辛得拉苟莎在沉睡万年后再度苏醒。她狂啸着从地下两万里的冰冻深渊中挣脱，燃烧着象征他的力量的苍蓝魂核。巨龙从断崖一跃而下，在空中嘶鸣高唱着死亡的赞歌。蓝色的幽光火一般由远及近蔓延而来——  
索菲娅猛然睁开眼睛。  
进入视角的是挂着蓝焰吊灯的深黑色的十字拱天花板。锋利的扶壁和拱架如同钢铁巨人的肋骨，冷硬嶙峋、透着一种诡异的庄严感。  
梦结束了。  
可这是哪里？  
她脑海里一片混乱，一时间甚至不知道该不该坐起来。她躺着的是一个平台，硌得人难受。  
“你醒了，我忠诚的骑士？”  
熟悉的声音传来。像是被这个声音激活了一样，索菲娅睁大了眼睛，猛地从台子上坐了起来。她的动作太猛，险些倒向一边，被一只带着手套的大手扶住了胳膊。  
她低着头，发现自己从肋骨到腹部的巨大伤口不知何时已经完全愈合了，只留下一道有些狰狞的淡疤。  
她迷茫地抬起头，看见那身自己无比熟悉的厚重铠甲和完全陌生的头盔。这让她感到困惑，但头盔下的那双眼睛她绝不会认错。尽管那双眼睛现在透着幽蓝的光，已经看不出原先提里斯法林地苍郁的翠色，但那种吉尔尼斯之夜般隽永的深邃，只会是一个人。  
她听到自己颤抖的声音：“……阿萨斯……陛下？”  
她看到他嘴角的笑容。  
巫妖王转过身去。  
她的目光顺着陛下的动作扫过去，才发现自己正身处一个偌大的大厅的最高点，下面黑压压的是一片天谴军团的士兵。不只是食尸鬼或者一般的僵尸，而是大量的死亡骑士菁英和诅咒神教的高级侍僧。站在最远处的缝合怪和魂尸她也基本上都能认出来——都是她在瘟疫之地时就见过的实力不容小觑的怪物，战斗风格颇具个性不说，也都差不多保有自己的“思想”。  
科尔苏加德站在最前面，对她不露声色地咧嘴笑了，空洞的骷髅眼眶中不知怎么仿佛有些赞许的意味。  
她再次地抬头看着陛下的背影，只见他轻轻摇晃脑袋示意了一下。她便从平台上悄声跳下来，快步走到科尔苏加德身边站定。  
巫妖王严厉的声音回响在整个大厅里：“诸位天谴军团的骨干精锐，今日我们终于在此汇聚一堂。我，阿萨斯·米奈希尔，死亡领域的国王，你们永恒的君主，很高兴看到各位都在这里。”  
“我在王座上沉睡了五年，为的是能够恢复我那些因为某些叛徒的阴谋诡计而丧失的力量，并将其传播到更广的地方。而这期间，让我感到欣慰的是各位并没有背弃天谴，而是尽你们所能地将恐怖和绝望传播到世界的每一个角落。除了已经给予你们的我的新力量，你们都将得到应得的奖赏。”  
士兵们小声骚动起来。  
“大法师，”索菲娅犹豫了一下，没有回头，只是微微侧过身小声询问身边的巫妖，“陛下说的是什么意思……？”  
科尔苏加德低声回应：“等会儿你就知道了，我们的好姑娘。陛下要降下恩泽了。”  
索菲娅不明就里地立正站好。  
“首先，我们忠诚的死灵法师的领袖，诅咒神教的创始者，大巫妖科尔苏加德。”新王将手伸向巫妖的方向。科尔苏加德向前步去，站到台阶下正对着巫妖王的位置。君主继续宣告：“作为我最忠诚的部下和师友，他稳固了我们在罗德隆的据点，在我沉睡之时坐镇天空堡垒纳克萨玛斯。尽管有暴徒在一年前冲进了斯坦索姆和纳克萨玛斯，让我们的士卒伤亡惨重！若非骨匣尚存，大巫妖今日也不可能在这里。但那些暴徒也付出了相应的代价。如今我业已将你们在纳克萨玛斯的战友们一并复活！他们将继续在你，科尔苏加德的带领下，重新进驻修葺过的纳克萨玛斯，继续为天谴军团效力。”  
“吾王万岁！”科尔苏加德和天启四骑士在阿萨斯面前列队，深深行礼，继而退回原位。  
他又将视线扫过队伍的两翼。“既然说到了新加入的勇士，那不妨来认识认识我所获得的新的助力——在我登上王座前，卑劣的血精灵凯尔萨斯·逐日者带着一个军队来阻截我。没能随那个胆小鬼一起逃走的将士们，如今已经成为我忠诚的仆役。我为他们冠以‘煞婪’之命。让我们来看看这个如今浸沐在鲜血中的族裔吧！血腥女王菈娜萨尔！”  
索菲娅终于没忍住好奇往后偷瞄了一眼，然后完全愣住了。走上前的正是当年那个用圣剑将她的肋骨斩碎而又最终死在她剑下的女精灵。如今她的皮肤就像寇尔提拉一样灰白枯槁，眼中闪烁着诡异的绿光，背上还有一对畸形的蝙蝠翅膀。血腥女王带领着煞婪一族的其他成员满脸骄傲地走过去，对着他们的王行礼：“煞婪一族愿为吾王效力！”  
索菲娅怔怔地看着那个女精灵傲然转身，两人视线相撞的瞬间，菈娜萨尔也认出了她，对她报以微笑。  
她突然觉得胃里很难受，不由得握紧了拳头。陛下接着又褒扬了什么奈幽虫族在建立这个巨大的城塞方面的贡献，她也没怎么听进去，脑海里只剩那天的风雪、僵持的两位王子，和漂亮的、惨死的菈娜萨尔。  
科尔苏加德突然碰了碰她的肩膀。她回过神来，诧异地望了一眼巫妖。科尔苏加德的骷髅面庞显得对她的走神有些不满。他小声提醒：“注意着点，要到你了。”  
她这才把目光重新投注到陛下身上。  
陛下仍然直视着前方。他深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出话语的同时呼出了一阵白雾。他酝酿了一下，缓缓开口：“……让我最为欣慰的是，我的麾下还有一众优秀的、绝对忠实的死亡骑士菁英。法勒瑞克、麦尔温，我的挚友与伙伴，他们伴随我从罗德隆踏上这片土地，是我不可多得的左膀右臂。今后，你们是天谴军团的上将。血色十字军的创始者家族一直在阻挠我们的步伐。纳克萨玛斯的小小挫折之后，虽然失去了亚力山卓斯，但……达瑞安·莫格莱尼，很高兴你现在脱离了圣光的束缚成为我们的死亡领主，从此，你将代替你的父亲，为我效力——”  
索菲娅眼神闪烁地看着高高在上的君主。不知怎么她有一种想要逃离的冲动，明明她应该跟着身后的死亡骑士们一起举起武器高呼万岁，但她的肋骨和腹部剧痛起来，她感觉手脚发冷。  
科尔苏加德严厉地瞥了她一眼，悄悄放出死灵法术链缠住她的手腕。她做了个吞咽的动作，脚跟不由自主向后蹭去。  
“还有一位。”陛下的声音突然提高了。她心头一震，整个人定在那里。  
陛下正看着她。  
“她虽然并非随我一直征战，也没有高贵的血统，但她不仅有着优秀的战绩，更有一颗无比忠贞的心。在我被希瓦娜斯·风行者背叛的时候是她在东瘟疫之地往我处派来支援，避免了女妖诡计得逞；在我被凯尔萨斯·逐日者拦截在王座的风雪下时，是她——而不是在座其他任何一位死亡骑士将领——带着战士和血精灵的部队激战，使我免于陷入缠斗。作为一个连军官头衔都没有获得的士兵，是她杀死了当时仍为生者的菈娜萨尔。上来吧……索菲娅·提斯里安。”  
索菲娅屏住了呼吸。科尔苏加德用法术链引带了她一下，她才快步走到陛下面前，迅速跪下，低着头等待着他继续宣告。  
她听到脚步声靠近。  
阿萨斯走下了台阶。他看着她的发旋，顿了一顿，慢慢抽出霜之哀伤，将剑刃轻压在她的左肩。  
“索菲娅·提斯里安。我的下士。在此你唯一的君主为你授予北风护卫骑士之衔。你将和法勒瑞克、麦尔温一样，成为我的亲卫，并执掌冰冠城塞的各个通道的钥匙。起来吧。”  
在一阵充满惊异的嘈杂中，他把剑从女骑士的肩膀上移开，声音中隐隐有笑意：“怎么，觉得我的奖赏还不够吗？”  
她抬起头，眼中淡蓝的光华不断地跃动。殿堂之外，有无数的亡灵士兵为这场典礼发出雪崩般浩大的欢呼，寂静的冰原沸腾了。  
“不，陛下，”她轻轻搭上国王向她伸出的手，慢慢站起来，“我只是不确定我是否有这样的殊荣。”


	5. 凛风报晓

<<  
索菲娅眼帘低垂站在指挥所的角落。  
法勒瑞克上将用手敲着桌面，手甲和钢桌碰撞发出响声：“如果那种钢材不够用，那就再把往西北的这条门给撤掉好了。在西北环山沿岸设置两座哨岗已经足以，剩下的全部送往南边的山隘。”  
“您是说正门？”麦尔温上将则把手伸进头盔里，摸着自己满是胡茬的下巴：“这只是一次修整。需要把正门加固到那种程度吗？”  
他的目光扫过桌上展开的羊皮卷轴，微微泛黄的皮纸上用午夜墨水细致地绘出了他们的堡垒——冰冠城塞，以及整个寒冰皇冠冰川的建筑体系平面设计图。  
花样繁复对称、造型硬朗又轻盈的建筑骨架透露出庄严又恐怖的美感，是典型的罗德隆皇家风范。  
麦尔温不动声色地从头盔中瞥了一眼高坐在一旁的座位上的君主，再次确信这个草图的设计者是从罗德隆带过来的攻城大师寇孚斯。那家伙原先就是米奈希尔御用的建筑师和盔甲设计者。  
“我认为有必要。在这儿、这儿，分别筑起十六门炮；东南边是个悬崖，天堑对我们有利。这样布置，然后就可以开始铸造兵器了。正面火力够强，我们只需要防着从这边有人试图闯进来。”法勒瑞克拿食指在卷轴上潦草地画着圈儿，说完自己的想法之后，他支起身子，望向阿萨斯。  
君主沉默了一会儿，他的视线在法勒瑞克身上停留了片刻：“各位有什么看法？”  
将领们当然知道，自己的看法无足轻重，重要的是遵循陛下的意志。他们一致附和了法勒瑞克上将的提案，谨防不小心忤逆了伟大的君主。  
就在这时，一个细微的声音掺和了进来：“陛下，我有些许愚见。”  
这声音轻不可闻，但被阿萨斯捕捉到了。他转动眼珠望向角落里的声源，点了她的名字：“索菲娅·提斯里安？”  
大厅中所有将领的目光立刻集中到了她身上。  
她有些窘迫地收回举起来的手：“是，陛下。我……”  
“陛下，她不会有什么看法的。”她还没说完就被光祸将军打断了。有些将领笑了出来。  
法勒瑞克这才注意到她。  
“说说看吧，提斯里安。”他们的君王似乎没有受到影响，继续询问她，“作为冰冠城塞的钥匙，你觉得这些门应该怎么开？”  
闻言将领们都息声了。他们突然发现他是认真的。  
她感到喉咙发紧，愣了一下才开口：“我认为不应该去掉西北和东北方向的门。西北方向除了暗影穹殿还直接联系着卓顿海姆，而东北方向除了冰龙的孵化地外在北方还有一块平坦的空地，这两个地方我认为最好还是建立起基地和联通的门桥，不然北方的控制力量只有奥多萨一个顶点，有些失衡。我、我想，如果钢材不够，可以让这两道门不建成惊惧之门和死亡之门那样的立面，而是改建成直通的桥梁……”  
法勒瑞克从鼻腔里哼了一声：“哦？年轻人，我们的目的是向外进攻，可不是防守。正门的钢材是要用来增建地下的尸材储存库的——你难道想质疑陛下的力量吗？”  
“当然不！”索菲娅在巫妖王的视线转来的瞬间叫了一声，“我，我也认为陛下的大军将轻易碾碎世界的其他部分，但……”  
“就按照法勒瑞克的建议吧。”她还没说完，君主就已经兴致缺缺地下达了最后的命令，“麦尔温，去通知寇孚斯。”  
“是，陛下。”尽管年轻却更沉稳的上将朝他致意。  
索菲娅难堪地把头深深埋了下去。  
她本该想到，这种飞跃的晋升之后，自己实际上还是一个普通的小兵而已。但之前科尔苏加德大人跟她说的话让她太自傲了。  
四天之前，典礼彻底结束后，索菲娅和还未离开的科尔苏加德在殿堂里交谈。  
她得知距离之前的那次寒冰皇冠的大战已经过去了五年。这五年来她和陛下一同沉睡着，外界发生的一切完全被风雪和梦境隔离开。  
从死灵大法师的叙述中，她也大概明白了这五年有些什么事情。陛下进入沉睡状态的时间里并不是完全封闭了意识，他大约过了一年就开始像第一任巫妖王一样，通过意识操纵天谴军团。在北裂境的冻原上下，他联合奈幽虫族建立起无数城塞与地下王国，更将其中的一些城塞改成了浮空之所——比如大巫妖的圣所，纳克萨玛斯。那座浮空堡垒在三年前被迁移到了东瘟疫之地。  
其他骑士在最初仍然坚守在斯坦索姆，而当纳克萨玛斯和斯坦索姆都行将沦陷时，是科尔苏加德大人审时度势，让他们立刻转移到了北裂境。经过在冻原西南部将近两年的停留，直到不久前大部队才重新抵达了寒冰皇冠。也正是这时，他们才终于在一个深深的雪坑里发现了她。  
科尔苏加德看着她低头沉默，发出了咯咯的笑声：“你在感到羞愧吗？”  
索菲娅抬起头，露出一个有些无奈的笑容：“您看出来了？”  
巫妖的骨节轻轻捻转，发出摩擦的声音。森森的指骨点在她头顶：“不，小姑娘，我能感觉到，就算过去的五年你一直睡着，但真正意义上的睡眠却很少降临，不是吗……陛下曾经在脑海中告诉我，”他看着忽然抬起头眼中充满期待的少女，笑了起来，“他说，这个小女孩——你——躺在雪里时会自己无意识地从灵魂世界吸收信息。陛下夸你通过这种吸收跟上了天谴军团的征服进程。”  
“陛下当真这么说的吗？”她睁大了眼睛。  
“你之前就总是这样。为什么要遗憾呢，孩子？你还有很多立功的机会。”科尔苏加德的语调先是上扬，又缓缓降低，“既然陛下已经苏醒，天谴军团就要开始向艾泽拉斯讨要死亡应得的贡品。在征战之前，你应该去换一套盔甲。”  
他敲了敲她破碎的铠甲，就启程奔赴纳克萨玛斯了。  
她的确该明白，那仅仅只是一种鼓励而已。  
陛下在座位上挥了挥手，其他将领便鱼贯而出。她赶紧让开了一条道。就在她也想跟在队伍的最后离开之时，帝王忽然又喊住了她：“索菲娅，站住。”  
索菲娅当即站好了。其他几个将领闻声也站在了出口的通道里，静静地回头望着似乎还有命令下达的帝王。  
“你也有五年没有经历过训练了，希望我教你的东西没有生疏。”阿萨斯眼眶中的幽火晃动了一下，凝视着她。  
她的心一下子悬了起来：“是，陛下，我会加紧训练！”  
“最好的训练就是实打实的战斗。”他从座位上缓缓站了起来，“我给你一个任务。带着一支队伍——这次我给你二十五个人，去大陆的东南角。那个地方有一个天生战士的族群，叫做维酷人。但他们已经沉睡了太久……去把我的恩泽带给他们。”  
这个突如其来的决定让在场的人都陷入了短暂的错愕。“让她去？”指挥统领艾睿特当即质疑。  
“你能够做到吗，我的骑士？”君主往前走了一步，俯瞰着她。  
她点了点头：“我会完成的，陛下！”  
“很好。去找兰克洛拿地图和详细的说明吧。”他挥了挥手，走向了更深的内室。  
而索菲娅则暗自咽了口唾沫，在其他将领怀疑的逼视下快步跑走了。

<<  
索菲娅从骸骨狮鹫上翻下来，拿出背包里的望远镜，仔细地调节起来。  
陛下的堡垒已经覆盖了几乎整个冰川，而这片辽阔的大陆还有更多的地方尚未被她发现。她按捺下从冰锢已久的内心里翻涌出的微弱的激动，将望远镜置于眼前。  
镜中倒映出的是一片安静而苍翠的高地。与冰原不同，这里除了北边的雪山地带披着素净的雪衣，举目望去到处是葱郁的雪松林，藕荷色的朦胧雾霭漂浮在森林与峡谷间。  
按照地图的标识，这块地方叫做凛风峡湾。  
“提斯里安骑士，”队伍里的一个（少见的会对她用敬语的）新人——她记得她叫康丝妲斯·艾鲁姆，走上前来，“这地方真的有人吗？小队刚刚在这里巡空了一周，地上除了那种像驼鹿一样的东西什么都没有。”  
“那是锹牙兽。”索菲娅和她并肩站着，伸手指着远方薄雾中的一处幽影，“这里一定有人。看到了吗，那里有建筑。”  
康丝妲斯的尸体在瘟疫之地的时候被破坏得有些严重，两腮都缺了皮肤，露出暗紫色的僵硬肌肉，此时随着她说话的动作上下拉扯着：“我看到了。但没有活人。”  
“我想我们是来找‘死人’的。”她轻轻呵出一口白雾，在康丝妲斯僵硬的困惑表情中回过头来，举起手集合周围的新兵骑士，“兄弟们，我们要到这里来寻找一支已经消失了很久的尚武民族，他们自称为维酷部落。陛下在灵魂世界的边缘倾听到这块大陆之下远古亡魂的回响，他们中有些人已经苏醒，而大部分人还未挣脱迷雾的束缚，我们要去唤醒他们。”  
“计划是？”同行的死亡骑士史戴芬·瓦度走上前来。五年多之前他们曾经一起去侦查阿拉希高地。索菲娅在被调入陛下身侧之后才知道，原来当时诺思弗德事件中他也活了下来，同样回到了大军之中。她看了他一眼，在所有人面前展开了地图。  
“我们现在正在这里。东北方约两千米外就有一座小型要塞，而东南方向三千一百米是一个村落的废墟。再往南就是悬崖了，按照建筑的体量看，那里应该是他们的中心城堡。你、凯洛斯，负责带你的小队驻守营地。”她用手指在地图上一阵戳刺，“史戴芬带两个小队去南边的废墟。剩下的人跟我去要塞。两天之后我们回这里集合，每个方向都必须保证至少有一个死灵法师活着，彼此联系。”  
本身就是诅咒神教法师的亡颂者凯洛斯撇了撇嘴，似乎不满于自身能力被这群穿着笨重盔甲的骑士低估。但其他人都无异议，他便率先拉长了声音表示同意：“没有异议。为了巫妖王！”  
“为了巫妖王！”死亡骑士一同高呼。  
索菲娅忽然转过身望向寂静的荒野。她听见一声接一声的排箫的声音穿过薄雾，回荡在荒野之上。

<<  
索菲娅的马艰难地爬上高高的雪坡。这是她新得到的战骑，名字叫霜飙。康丝妲斯紧随其后，接着是其他小队成员。  
排箫声传出的位置就是这个位于北方的小型要塞。走到近处，掩映在薄雾中的巨石壁垒才展现出真容。曾经悬挂着旗帜的高木早已朽断落在空旷的广场之上，只有雪堆后斑驳而繁复的墙壁石雕才显露出这个种族曾经的繁荣。  
索菲娅翻身下了马，走到广场中央一个烘焙坑般的木堆前，用手捻了一下尚且带着余热的烟灰。她直起身子，刚好康丝妲斯也拿着个什么东西走到了她旁边：“提斯里安骑士，那些东西应该是活的。是我们要找的吗？”  
她手掌中是一根烤炙过的兽骨。  
“他们已经复活了。”索菲娅跳上木坑，招呼队员们围成圆阵，“注意四周！维酷人就在不远的地方。”  
听到指挥，死亡骑士拔出了自己的符文剑。她又做了个手势，队员们就三两结成小组，绕开木坑朝广场边缘的小型建筑进发。索菲娅走在三个骑士前面，一言不发地握紧了剑柄。  
她已经很久没有进行带队作战了，五年的时间太过漫长，足以让她手生。但她不能让陛下失望。  
绝对不能。  
她的剑从剑鞘中抽出，凌空划过一道半圆，反手与一把碎颅斧的刃锋撞在一起，剑与斧相互咬合发出巨响。  
一个高大得出奇的男人从阴影中蹿出，握紧碎颅斧对索菲娅咆哮。  
死亡骑士们立刻反应过来面对突袭做好防御准备，而索菲娅咬着牙用力将那个人的斧头挡向一边。披着兽皮的男人将蓬乱的发辫甩到身后，再次朝索菲娅发动攻击。  
她还没反应过来身体就猛地一个弯腰躲过那个人的横劈，在高举的斧头还未落下之前，她双手握剑，长顶直攻对方的咽喉。令她惊讶的是那个人的皮肉似乎比一般人要坚韧许多，她的猛击只刺入了剑尖。她只能拧转手腕生生剜下那人的喉结。  
那人捂着喉咙痛苦地倒退了两步，但当他发现脖上的鲜血压制不住后，反而发出了嘶哑的吼声，气势汹汹地朝她冲了过来。与此同时，更多的和这男人一样打扮的战士从四面八方跑了出来，纷纷朝入侵的死亡骑士发起攻击。  
她目光一凛，重新挡开碎颅斧的当头一击后将冰霜符文凝聚在剑尖，对着他的脖子横斩过去——尖锐的冰片伴随着疾奔的寒风彻底撕裂了他的脖子，头颅飞落的同时她接力转身，用死亡凋零拧住了不远处另一个战士的脑袋，强大的黑暗力量将他的头先分解成粒子又很快重组为实物，那颗脑袋就这么被生生从脖颈上拔了下来，连带着喷薄的鲜血和一小段颈椎飞到了空中。  
泼洒的血溅在他们的战友身上，将这群战士激怒了，他们吼着难以辨识的古语，朝他们奔来。  
康丝妲斯·艾鲁姆被一个战士的直刺逼得节节后退，正在她焦头烂额时，寒潮从他们脚底升起，她差点滑倒，却看见对方被冰锢住了脚步。索菲娅从她身后赶上，扛住他挥击的剑，康丝妲斯立刻跟上刺穿了对方的胸膛。  
胶着的战斗持续了将近二十分钟。等到所有跑出来的战士都被剿杀，连已经被死亡力量强化过的骑士们都已经气喘吁吁。他们在广场上清点战斗“成果”。  
康丝妲斯惦记着刚刚队长的救场，脚步蹒跚地走到索菲娅面前，发现她正在沉思。她看上去有些错愕和茫然，正盯着自己握着剑的手。  
“……抱歉，怎么样了？”索菲娅忽然注意到了她，表情恢复了冷静的淡漠。  
“你在想什么，提斯里安骑士？”  
让康丝妲斯有些不解，她短促地笑了一下：“有点不习惯罢了。那么，清点得怎么样了？”  
“通灵师施了法探查过了，周围没有醒着的活人了。杀掉的战士——维酷人？有四十个。我们没有损失，除了那个通灵师扭了脚。”她啧了一声。  
索菲娅一边点头一边走向队伍集合的地方，对通灵师点点头：“有发现他们沉睡的具体地点吗？我想应该就在这个建筑群里面吧。”  
“不是陆上，是山里。”通灵法师指了指山壁上紧闭的大门，“那里有一种强大的法术波动，但序列不是很整齐，有些地方已经缺损了。我想这就是他们有些人醒来的原因。”  
“我想那个门也是法术封印过的吧？”索菲娅呵出一口冰雾。  
陛下还没有给他们提示，与王座相连结的通灵水晶毫无变化，他们只能自己在这里碰运气。索菲娅暗自祈祷这是正确的搜寻方向。  
“是的，需要钥匙。”通灵师捏响自己的指关节。  
这时，队里的一个死亡骑士新兵忽然发声：“也可能是祭品？”  
索菲娅立刻看向他：“你知道什么吗？”  
众目睽睽之下，那个新兵愣了愣，缓缓开口：“我刚刚听他们喊的东西，我听着有点耳熟，像我故乡的口音。我们那里的人都是几百年以前移民到北境的原住民后代。他们像是说的古语，什么‘把你的血献给阿达达’之类的。”  
他有些不好意思地补充：“最后的词好像是个名字，我没听懂到底是谁。”  
索菲娅断断续续地点头，等他完全说完，她摸了摸自己的下巴，然后下了决定：“那么，我们去看看怎么开启那扇门。”  
她转过身，无视了蹭到自己下巴上的浓重血污。

<<  
幽深的石室里满是尘埃气味。  
赭色的浓稠液体迟缓地流过干涸已久的沟壑，所到之处在深沉的阴影中突然升腾起隐隐绰绰的月白色辉光。它们挣扎着在半空中盘曲成枯槁的亡魄，朝着最深处一道沉重的石门涌去。  
一粒石屑从门缝中抖落下来。  
紧接着，在刹那间，那扇门发出隆隆巨响朝外猛然打开，原本幽闭的内室中涌出一股尘埃，一双眼睛透着精光睁开了。  
它们属于一个女人。  
一个高大的女人缓慢地从内室中迈了出来。  
她先是环顾了一圈仍然保持着她入梦时刻布置的大厅，短暂地沉默了一会儿，终于振动了自己已经沉寂万年的声带，沙哑的女声回响起来：“是什么人，胆敢闯入掠龙氏族伊米亚的圣地，惊扰北境的统御者？”  
一双渗着月白光芒的双眼忽然在她的前方亮了起来。紧接着一对又一对深蓝的幽焰如深夜的狼群般闪了出来，紧紧凝视着那个女人。女人哼了一声，举起手中的铁树木杖，重重地叩了一下地面，四壁早已熄灭的灯盏与火盆一同爆燃，登时明亮的大厅门口显现出入侵者的身影。  
索菲娅站在门口，看清了对面的女人的模样。她和外面那些战士一样体型高大、魁梧健壮，但与那些战士不同的是她身着花纹繁缛的厚毛长裙，浑身上下都戴满了黄金和红宝石的饰品。她的头上有一圈简易的金环。  
那个女人骄傲地昂起下巴，俯瞰着面前看起来瘦弱矮小的闯入者：“看来衰败孱弱者到最后还是留下了肮脏的后裔。你们的先祖害伊米亚从伟大的永生者沦为短暂的血肉，而你们！如今还敢进入夏布勒隆惊扰伊米亚的沉睡！？我，伊米亚王后安格博妲既然已经苏醒，就会让你们死个痛快……”  
真的是古代语。  
索菲娅蹙起眉，深吸了一口气，用有些生疏的古代语响亮地回答：“安格博妲王后，请听我一言。”  
安格博妲高举到半空的木杖悬住了，她看着最靠近自己的似乎还没成年的小姑娘，挑起了一边眉毛。  
“您恐怕尚未知晓，在您的氏族沉睡的漫长岁月，世界早已不似入梦时分。或许维酷人曾经是北方大陆的统治者，然而……您的国土，早已被有限生命的后代瓜分殆尽。”索菲娅小心地揣摩着王后刚刚说出的话，“我们与他们不同，我们也已同易朽的生命划清界限。今天，我们正是在全新的命运趋势下，来唤醒——”  
“孱弱之辈才会使用谎言！侍卫！保护伊米伦王的圣地！”安格博妲打断了她的话，将木杖指向穹顶。  
没有回应。  
在安格博妲惊慌的眼神中，索菲娅向前迈了一步：“如果您说的侍卫是他们的话……”  
她将手中一直提着的奇怪瓦罐朝安格博妲的方向随意丢去，瓦罐摔落在石砖上，哐啷一声破碎，一个表情扭曲的头颅便滚了出来，随之泼出的大量血液翻滚在地面上，顺着微微倾斜的地面流到了安格博妲脚下。  
维酷王后缓慢抬起头来，握着木杖的骨节咯吱作响：“你们竟敢……”  
“我们代表世间的新王而来。”她抬起下巴。  
“难道你以为夏布勒隆只有这么一点保卫者吗！？”安格博妲大吼一声，用木杖重重敲了一下脚下的血泊，猩红的诡异光线顿时缠绕上她的法杖，从木杖顶尖蔓延出去，直射向四面墙壁。  
整个大厅开始摇晃，石砖震颤着从墙壁上掉落下来——不，是被苏生的战士的手臂推开的。魁梧的战士一个个塑形了，从石窟深处抖下浑身的尘粒走出，然后将卡在石壁中的武器猛地抽出。  
“提斯里安骑士！”“围成环阵！宾格尔、塔纳克，骸骨之盾！通灵师准备护罩！”  
索菲娅抽出剑挡在他们前面。身后骨骼敲响飞舞的声音逐渐升起，她知道队员已经准备好了。  
陛下的脸浮现在她眼前，她下意识笑了一下。  
一把斧子朝她从上而下劈来，她向前矮身一迈跃近进攻者大臂与胸膛间的死角区域，朝他的左胸口横斩过去，酝酿着符文黑暗能量的剑刃割开皮肉与动脉血管，横穿脊柱。  
鲜血泉涌而出，如洗礼之水般从她头顶泼下。  
“为了巫妖王！”  
死亡骑士同声高呼，纷纷向前冲入敌阵，一时之间大厅中刀剑相撞，杀声一片。索菲娅踹开死在面前的维酷人，扭了扭手腕握紧剑柄，面对三个朝她奔来的维酷士兵，她向前一踏，死亡凋零的暗红法阵便在脚下蔓延开来，与其他骑士的法阵勾连合一。踏入陷阱的人的组织细胞开始由内而外腐败，几个战士挣扎着直接倒在了地上。  
索菲娅挡开迎面而来的一把长剑，以左掌推着自己的剑刃卡住对方的护手将剑锋逼到对方耳根。背后一把长矛呼啸刺来，她朝剑士肩背的方向一翻身，趁长矛刺入剑士的太阳穴还未拔出的间隙伸手放出一阵凛风，寒风夹杂着刀片与长钉般的冰晶打入矛士的面颊，声音在哀嚎中宛如凛冬中不息的战争号角。  
她变强了。  
但还不够。  
正在她用剑反手刺向身后的攻击者时，一个已经倒地却尚未毙命的维酷人拽住她的脚踝，将她甩到了一边。  
索菲娅撞开了正在缠斗的同伴和士兵，肩胛骨感到一阵刺痛——破碎的盔甲刺入了她的背。她爬起来甩了甩头，咬着牙砍断身边的一个战士的手腕。  
忽然，她看见一股泛着月白色幽光的尘雾从倒地的维酷人尸首上升了起来，在空中盘旋凝结成模糊的躯体。她愣了一瞬，挥剑割开挣扎着反扑过来的士兵，视线投向原本桶阵的中心位置。  
果不其然，在环绕的秽邪护盾中间，他们的通灵师已经架设好了小型阿莎丽水晶，一道鬼灵光柱从水晶顶部冲出，引得所有新死的亡魄挣脱了躯壳，盘旋着朝光柱疾奔而来并形成了漩涡。鬼灵的哭嚎让大殿颤动了，在高挑的穹顶之下，一面巨大的幻影之镜凭空展开。  
安格博妲王后本想趁乱撤退到更深层的内殿，但当她看见幻镜中浮现出的人像的刹那，维酷的亡魄一齐爆发出震耳欲聋的嚎叫，她一下子跌坐在了地上。  
人像逐渐清晰，随之而来的是震撼心智的冰冷重压。呼啸的北风穿过幻镜席卷了整个大厅，连火光都被映成了冰蓝之色。索菲娅把被风吹乱的长发抚到耳后，轻轻呵出一口夹着雪片的雾，朝着那个身影单膝跪下；而其他的死亡骑士也迅速了结了手上的敌人，朝幻镜下跪。  
一双苍蓝的眼睛睁开了。  
是他们的领袖，巫妖王。  
索菲娅闭上眼睛，凝神感受那股强大的力量捻过身体的每一颗细胞，在维酷亡灵重叠的古代语唱诵中，她隐约听见了陛下的呼唤，感召生者加入他的麾下。生者诉说着生命的短浅与仇恨的烈怒，把折磨送入安格博妲的五脏六腑。她看见曾经不可战胜的部族在真正的力量面前屈服了，王后紧握着她的权杖代表部族签下契约，而后缓缓跪倒在死亡面前。  
幻象猛然散去了。  
索菲娅再次站起来。荒凉的大厅里经过一番恶战已是一片狼藉，而安格博妲不知何时也已经恢复了站姿。与先前不同的是，她看着死亡骑士们的眼神已经变化了。索菲娅做了个手势让小队集合，独自再次走向安格博妲。  
“……我已明白这万年来发生了什么。权衡之后，我，安格博妲，代表掠龙氏族誓盟……愿加入巫妖王的军队，将弱者彻底摧毁！”维酷女人仍然操着古代语，愤怒而骄傲地宣布，“小东西，你们……还挺厉害的，伊米亚认可并尊重你们的力量。”  
索菲娅重新向她行了一礼：“我等十分荣幸迎接伊米亚加入天谴军团。”

 


	6. 二度沉沦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】本章对达瑞安·莫格莱尼不太友好

<<  
拂去厚厚的灰尘，金杯显露出近两万年前刚刚打制完工的明艳赤金色泽，镶嵌的蓝宝石因开采的问题品质一般，充满了迷雾般的絮状物，但仍然散射出柔和的微光。  
索菲娅的手指在杯沿上轻轻捻了一下，便把金杯放回原位，吹掉指尖的尘埃。  
她的眉头微微蹙着长舒了一口气，回过神看着刚刚完成通风重新点亮火把的大厅，在火光的照耀下，周围一片金碧辉煌——这里是掠龙氏族的皇家宝库。  
安格博妲王后代替她的君主做出加入天谴的决策后，她的队伍就获得了在凛风峡湾全境活动的许可，王后本人挑选了几个通灵师留在夏布勒隆一起唤醒还在沉睡的维酷高阶战士，而骑士们则被指引进入了峡湾心脏地带的俄特加德要塞。临崖屹立的堡垒万年来沉默凝望着大海，是掠龙氏族的王族堡垒，在当年王族迁至夏布勒隆圣地举行沉睡仪式时，俄特加德成为了那些低等仆人的殉葬场。没有人带他们走。他们没有在夏布勒隆获得一席之地，而安格博妲的法术将这座堡垒内部“冻结”了。他们和其他死物一样被固定住，直到生命消亡。  
但那些万年前的殉葬者倒是让如今的他们省去了不少麻烦。索菲娅和史戴芬复活了一批尸骸成为食尸鬼，有了一批劳动力来修复进门时由于撼动力量场引发的小塌方弄坏的红松楼梯。  
俄特加德在亡灵与宝藏之外，还拥有更多可以探索的东西。在清理仓库的时候索菲娅发现了一些古老的石板，苏生后跟来引路的掠龙女祭司为他们进行了翻译，其中不少提到了一种叫做“华尔琪”的穿梭于生死两界间的东西。  
索菲娅明白天谴军团需要关于那个“华尔琪”的线索，便加紧了拓片的制作和翻译。通过十五天的整理，他们已经把藏书库一区和二区的文献都整理了一边，只剩下最后一块区域了。  
然而这么些天来陛下再也没有与他们联络过。从这里，维酷祭司的法阵似乎并不能联通上冰冠城塞的通灵水晶，她也没办法将第一手资料立刻送达陛下面前，只能等着所有文献整理完毕。  
正当她犹豫要不要只身返回冰冠城塞进行汇报时，一支来自冰冠的不速之客抵达了俄特加德。  
是煞婪一族。  
还没等康丝妲斯把信息送到索菲娅这里，为首者便已经昂首阔步走进了俄特加德的王之宝库。索菲娅看着那个身材高大、皮肤灰暗的精灵走到自己面前，露出一个诡异的微笑：“你好，索菲娅·提斯里安骑士。听说你这次居然队伍全员都没有折损，这还真是个奇迹啊。”  
“您是……？”索菲娅原本想朝他走过去。听到这话，她颇为不乐地停下了脚步低头行礼，眼睛则盯着他嘴角露出的吸血獠牙。  
“煞婪一族亲王凯雷希斯。巫妖王陛下派我等来接手你在这里的工作。”他微微扬起下巴，“毕竟大使这种工作，还是应当交给有经验的贵族来做。”  
索菲娅不动声色地觑了他一眼：“抱歉，但我们这里的进度还没有完成，如果贸然由您代替恐怕交接上会有很大的问题。”  
凯雷希斯在金币成山的藏宝库里兴致盎然地绕着圈：“不会吧？我在进入之前听说你已经把关于……华尔琪的信息，整理得差不多了。我的暗殒谋士会很快把最后的那一部分准备齐全，送回冰冠城塞的。”  
索菲娅由着他在身边转来转去，没有说话。  
凯雷希斯瞥了一眼她的表情，哼笑了一声，忽然从长袍的暗袋里掏出一封盖着火漆章的信封递到了死亡骑士面前：“还请你快回去，陛下命令你尽快返回。这是他给你的信。”  
索菲娅的眼神一动，把信封抢到了手里，攥着信封往旁边退了两步，尽量保持着冷漠的神色看了一眼凯雷希斯：“谢谢，劳您大驾了。”  
“女士请便。”煞婪精灵抬了抬手，了然地走到一边去。  
看他和自己的距离拉远了，索菲娅的肩膀放松了一些，赶紧转过身扯开了信封。一张寒色的羊皮纸从里面滑了出来。  
是陛下的字迹。  
“给我的钥匙：  
“看来最近你在峡湾的工作相当忙碌。我已经看到了你的成绩，尽快返回城塞归队，大军即将启程迈出向生者复仇的第一步。  
“——你的国王，阿萨斯·米奈希尔”  
她猛地抓紧了信纸的边缘，又急忙放松了力气。

<<  
不消半日，小队已经抵达了冰冠城塞。与她离开时相比，城塞的建筑群又增添了新的高塔和墙壁，而最显眼的当属悬浮在城塞大门旁的一个巨大堡垒。它看起来是四棱锥，或者更准确地说是磨去了上下顶角的正八面体，巨大的骷髅浮雕盘绕在苍白的石壁之上，在一众漆黑森严的钢铁壁垒中显得十分显眼。  
已经有人在交接处等着她了。索菲娅隔了一百多米就看见了那人一头鲜艳的红发，以及长长的耳朵。  
“雅莉丝翠。”她翻下马，走到精灵面前。  
听到她的声音，雅莉丝翠转身面向她，也笑了笑迎了过去。  
“好久不见，提斯里安。麦尔温将军让我来直接带你们过去，那边已经集合有一会儿了。”  
“集合？”  
“除了集合，现在军团里也没什么重要的事了，让你们回来只能是为了这个。”  
索菲娅将手上的缰绳交给一边的新兵，对自己的队员招了招手，跟着雅莉丝翠走进了一个边门：“那是什么？传闻中的纳克萨玛斯吗？”  
“那可不是纳克萨玛斯。那是吾王要求建设的新的堡垒，最近跃升成首席建筑官的那个欧布拉西姆的成名作，它的名字是亚榭洛。”雅莉丝翠的红发随着她的步伐微微晃荡，她一边解释着，一边回头看她，“亚榭洛·黯黑堡。”  
走过一条狭长的走廊，前方隐约能看见黑暗中集合场的大门。索菲娅瞥了一眼雅莉丝翠身上的外袍，上面的花纹是她未曾见过的，与一般的天谴旌旗不同。她追问：“到时候就是以它为前线指挥所吗？”   
“我想是的。”  
“那么，陛下是不是已经安排好了第一批先遣军的编队？”她用平和的语调提出真正想问的问题。  
听到她的话，雅莉丝翠顿了顿半转过身，眼中苍蓝的光芒轻晃了一下：“……啊，就是为了这件事呢。”说着，她伸手推开了集合场的门，冷蓝色的火光顿时照进了通道里。  
“第一批远征的先遣部队有单独的编制，叫做亚榭洛死亡骑士团。”  
索菲娅的双眼从短暂的眩光中恢复。她看见穹顶之下，偌大的室内集合场已经熙熙攘攘站满了士兵，食尸鬼和魂尸四处乱窜，据说是新获的教官骑士拉祖维尔正叱骂着新兵让他们安静下来。在一片稍显混乱的场景中，有一群死亡骑士与其他的天谴士兵都隔开了一些形成了一支方队，相当显眼。  
雅莉丝翠扯了扯身上的外袍，让她看清上面简化的符文剑标记：“精英的象征。军备所应该已经准备好你的装备了。”  
“这几年我似乎的确错过了很多事。”索菲娅挥挥手让身后第一次执行任务的新兵解散回到原部队中，带着几个老兵继续跟她绕过闲杂人等往前走。她的视线扫过那群被称为“亚榭洛死亡骑士团”的死亡骑士，看到了不少熟人，也有些较为陌生的面孔。她的目光和队伍中间的萨沙理安撞到了一起。  
曾经的教官的眉头皱了皱，被一边的寇尔提拉发现了：“怎么了？”  
“她来了。”萨沙理安哼了一声，这引起了其他骑士团成员的注意，几十双闪着幽然冷光的眼睛立刻盯住了刚到场的女骑士。  
索菲娅跟他对视了一会儿，错开了视线，重新看向精灵：“我难道不应该先去跟陛下或是麦尔温将军报道吗？”  
雅莉丝翠从角落的台子上翻出一张霜纹羊皮纸：“入队吧，名单早就拟好了。史戴芬·瓦度，伊黎芮·夜暮……”她一边望着索菲娅身后资历较老的那几个今番也去了凛风峡湾的骑士，一边在羊皮纸上勾画。  
她的目光一直滑到名单底端，手指忽然僵住了。  
这名单上为什么没有写索菲娅·提斯里安的名字？  
索菲娅看着愣住的雅莉丝翠感到有些诧异。正在这时，一个声音在他们头顶响起：“终于来了啊。”  
一时间整个集合场陷入了奇迹般的死寂。除了没有大脑的低等食尸鬼还在到处乱窜，所有死亡骑士和天谴士兵都抬起头望向集合场外环高台上不知何时到来的人。  
巫妖王在两位亲卫将军的护卫下慢慢走下了台阶，站到了集合场的高台边缘。  
“陛下。”索菲娅愣了一下，向他行礼，“我来迟了。在凛风峡湾的任务已经接近尾声，截至我的队伍离开那里，我们已经唤醒了夏布勒隆的大部分维酷人，杀死共一百六十二名不服从者，以及在俄特加德发现了——”  
“凯雷希斯已经通过水晶跟我汇报过了。”黑暗君主打断了她，从上往下俯瞰。  
她凝望着他口中呼出的冰晶，倒退了一步：“……是。”  
“我把你唤回来，是为了新的计划。”他凝视了她好一会儿，忽然有些不耐地觑起眼睛，对着下方的一众死亡骑士抬起下巴，“之前诅咒神教在东西两块大陆上已经散布瘟疫出去，但想要一举拿下生者的世界还需要身体力行地摧毁他们。为了撕开他们的防线，我要瘟疫之地那里的银白圣骑士全部被铲除——为此，我才会选出最优秀的天谴精英组成新的骑士团。”  
从索菲娅身后传来一阵阴郁的“为了巫妖王”的欢呼。  
他的目光重新降临到她脸上：“不过……我还在考虑是否让你作为指挥官前往。”  
索菲娅和她背后几个熟悉她的死亡骑士俱是一怔。  
他看着她困惑的表情，思忖片刻，微笑了一下：“来展示一下你的能力吧，我的钥匙。刚好我也还想再看看‘新生’的莫格莱尼领主是否能够胜任。”  
索菲娅的指尖抽动了一下，几乎同时，脚步声响起在她身边。那个只在典礼上见过一次的达瑞安·莫格莱尼在被叫到名字的时候也踏了出来，两个新晋的士官并肩而立，一同仰望着巫妖王在冰焰吊灯的光辉下投下的黑影。  
“吾王？”达瑞安回应了一声，语气中也有不解。  
“对战吧。”他宣布，“规则是不许用死灵法术，用纯粹的战斗解决。”  
两个死亡骑士面面相觑，短暂的沉默后一同回答：“是。”

<<  
原本拥挤的集合场被强行清出了一小块圆形区域。达瑞安和索菲娅各自站在两端，换上了没有进行符文浇筑过的钢剑。两个诅咒侍僧在两人调整盔甲的时候走上前去传达巫妖王的新命令，死亡骑士显露出惊讶，但还是利落地摘下头盔交付侍僧。  
侍僧退下后他们面对面站定，两人同样定格在少年时期的面庞清晰地展现在诡谲的冷光中。  
“为什么不能用法术？”在他们旁边观战的人群中，雅莉丝翠小声对一旁的寇尔提拉耳语。  
站在寇尔提拉另一侧的萨沙理安自顾自接话：“他恐怕不想让她赢，她的力量肯定比不上莫格莱尼，之前她就是以运用符文法术作为弥补见长的，很会活络取巧而战胜对手。”  
雅莉丝翠瞪了他一眼，不过这份不悦很快被寇尔提拉截断了：“但为什么？听他的语气像是如果她赢不了就不让她一起去瘟疫之地一样。这不合理。”  
“谁知道呢……”  
索菲娅瞥了一眼不远处正注视着自己的方向的君主，呼出一口气的同时放松了肩膀，让双手妥帖地握住剑柄。达瑞安也甩开遮住自己视线的黯淡金发，摆出战斗姿势。两人同时将剑直立执于右胸之前。  
战斗开始。  
达瑞安和索菲娅同时迈了出去，两把剑以顺劈的架势撞在一起，金属用力碰撞的清脆声音响彻了整个集合场。索菲娅想取得压制角度，然而达瑞安又一使劲，将她的剑刃完全压到了一边，明晃晃的剑锋朝着她的面门直刺过来。她迅速后撤两步，反手用十字格护手抵着对方的剑面倒逼回去，自右下方划出一道弧线朝达瑞安的左肋攻去。达瑞安敏捷地向后一撤，两把剑的剑刃摩擦出刺耳的响声。他们再次拉开距离。  
索菲娅咬了咬牙，手腕因刚刚的角力隐隐作痛。  
达瑞安的力气比她大太多了，想要一刚势压制对方一时半会很难做到。  
达瑞安·莫格莱尼也以一种审视的目光凝视着她，似乎在估测她的风格。  
索菲娅小幅度甩了甩手腕，突然发起了进攻。达瑞安还没调整过来，仓促下挡开她的快攻后剑面反而被索菲娅压制住了，眼见她的剑架在自己剑刃上划出星火飞劈而来，他抬手一推架高了她的剑。谁料她顺势以被架住的十字格为支点，猛推剑尾将手腕向自己的方向反手折来，他急忙沉下左半边身体半跪在地，躲开扫来的剑锋后用蛮力将她推出去几步。她摇摇晃晃退到两米开外，重新握紧剑柄。  
“她还是这样？速度优先的快攻剑手，但力量实在是比达瑞安弱。”一边，法勒瑞克和麦尔温站在巫妖王身后，麦尔温将军忍不住发出一些牢骚似的评论，“要是这几年她没有荒废，恐怕能再提升。”  
法勒瑞克皱着眉头叹了口气：“吾王，您今天有何用意？为什么要进行这种没有意义的活动？”  
“的确没有意义。”君主的声音从头盔下低低传来，隐约伴着些北风的呼啸声，“到时候她和你们都一起留在城塞作为后援。”  
年轻的麦尔温将军沉默了一下，仍然表示了困惑：“属下想不明白，这是为什么？”  
黑暗君主的目光平稳地盯着战斗中的女骑士。她的长发有些凌乱地贴在脸颊上，但她没有功夫整理，只是浑身绷紧了准备下一次攻击。  
“她的特长是绝境中的单兵突围，”他的声调没什么起伏，“对待银色黎明那些奸猾的首领，必须将战线拉大、分散他们的精力后才有可能攻下圣光之愿……这不是她擅长的，带过去除了在屠宰房解决渣滓也没什么用。”  
“但她同样也善于指挥小队进行刺杀作战，紧急关头说不定能派上用场。”法勒瑞克提醒道。  
阿萨斯半眯起眼睛。  
“那有些浪费了。”  
索菲娅抬起手肘狠狠往达瑞安的脸颊撞去。经过方才几个剑术来回，他们现在的距离太近，剑又在下方彼此架住，已经陷入了贴身肉搏的局面。达瑞安挨了一下结结实实的肘击，但并没立刻倒向一边。他用剑尾的钢铁部分敲上她腰侧肋骨处的空档，索菲娅躲就此弹开——随着一道刺耳的金属摩擦声，她的剑拖割在达瑞安的大腿上，在锁子甲上留下深深的剑痕。  
两人再次拉开空间的同时达瑞安以一记高踢踹向她的头，索菲娅情急之下抬起左臂挡了一下，仍然被扫得朝一边踉跄了好几步。  
达瑞安吐出一口血沫朝她挥剑而去，索菲娅向一侧斜退格挡，双手从低位转向高位，利刃相抵后意外相互咬合，他们不得不再次各自后退。而在达瑞安重心还未落稳在后脚的时候索菲娅已脚尖点地重新冲了过去，从正面直劈过来。  
达瑞安迅速抬起手，隔开她的剑势后冲上前用自己剑上的十字格将她的剑拉高——她本就比他矮小一些，如此一来被他压制得顿时重心后仰，还来不及收回脚步，就被达瑞安一脚猛踢在小腹的位置，向后摔出两米多远。  
剧痛在索菲娅的腹部爆炸开来。她倒在地上，疼痛令她一时间几乎睁不开眼，连手中的剑都快要划落出去，但达瑞安的脚步已经靠近了。她强撑着挡开达瑞安落下的剑，修长的双腿趁对方还保持着施力时弯腰的姿态夹住了他的脖子，拼尽全力向自己的肩膀方向收腿，硬是将他倒栽葱似的摔到了一边。  
“咚”的一声闷响，达瑞安·莫格莱尼的头骨撞上石砖，连一旁围观的死亡骑士都不禁同时倒抽一口冷气。  
“呃……”达瑞安脑袋里嗡鸣一片。他单手撑着地站起来，而索菲娅也早已爬了起来，捂着还在刺痛的腹部勉强站直。  
门外渗进一股寒风，让两人的疼痛都暂时平息了一些。  
索菲娅脖子上全是冷汗。她警惕地盯着莫格莱尼的一举一动，忽然在看到他的双眼时愣了一下。  
“而且……”巫妖王注视着女骑士扬起的披风，“她身上还差一点东西。”  
她看见莫格莱尼眼中的冰焰剧烈燃烧着。其实从战斗伊始那双眼中的光芒就开始了异常的波动，但直到现在索菲娅才真正注意到了这一点。那双幽蓝的焰光像是荒原上的野火一般猛烈跳动着，完全不像同僚们平日如鬼魂般安静摇曳的眼光。  
他全身的肌肉一直保持着紧绷的状态，恐怕正是因为这样，每一次剑刃相击的力度才会都大到索菲娅几乎无法抵抗的程度。  
莫格莱尼的腮帮微微鼓起，似乎是因为他在紧紧咬牙。  
他看起来，十分的……  
愤怒？  
“一点能让她成为真正的冷血先锋的东西。”  
双方为了抢占先手几乎在同时发动了攻击，两把长剑相接发出当啷巨响，索菲娅率先就着剑格相抵的位置试图压下达瑞安的肩膀，但后者反手一个剑花将索菲娅的剑挑开。紧接着索菲娅以贵妇式顺劈而去，达瑞安半剑接下，两人都试图以剑锋挑开对方的咽喉，角力之下他们再次分开，而达瑞安的脸颊被索菲娅的剑划了一道口子，暗红的血液缓慢流下。  
索菲娅看着像是从一开始就无端陷入暴怒的达瑞安·莫格莱尼，有些混乱地捏了一下剑柄。  
这一走神，达瑞安已经抓住了时机正手劈斩而来，索菲娅呼吸一乱，慌忙正手向左横劈挡开他的剑。但让她意外的是达瑞安并没有用全力——至少没有看起来那样是奋力一击，反而像是弹簧一般向上运剑的同时朝后方倒退，而她的剑则沿着刃边滑了开去，整个人因难以刹住脚步而向前倾倒。  
她的瞳孔紧缩，意识到自己上当了。  
索菲娅的手还未卸去全部挥击的力量，还在惯性的作用下向左大幅划去，即便是尽全力立刻收回格挡也来不及了。而达瑞安则同时上前一步用右臂夹住了她的胳膊，牢牢钳制之下高举起换到左手的剑朝她的咽喉刺来。  
阿萨斯明白胜负已见分晓，从鼻子里哼了一声：“缺她一个不会影响整个战局。”  
周围的人群中已经传出惋惜的叹息声。  
就在这时，索菲娅条件反射地将右脚向前一踏，霜爆骤闪，一片冰棱拔地而起向达瑞安突刺过去，后者被硬生生推出去几米开外。  
场面骤然冷却，他们看着弥散在空气中的冰晶一起愣住了。  
由于对战前王命要求不能使用法术，达瑞安没有想到对方在走投无路的情况下会违反规则。  
索菲娅自己也没有想到。她怔怔地看着莫格莱尼闭上眼睛，深呼吸了好几下才平复眼中猛烈燃烧的深蓝光芒，恢复了原先冷漠的状态。见他转向集合场外环看台，她意识到战斗已经结束了。  
她输了。  
“比试结束了。”  
巫妖王的声音再次响起，将她眼中的焦点唤回。索菲娅抖了一下，惊恐地抬起头望向她的君主。  
后者也凝望着她，短暂的沉默后露出一个堪称仁慈的笑容：“索菲娅，你违反了我的命令。”  
“陛下，请您恕罪！”她慌忙半跪下去。  
他不紧不慢地宣布：“你其实做得不错，不过看来还是莫格莱尼更适合随我一同远征。那么就这样吧，索菲娅·提斯里安，你留在城塞辅助法勒瑞克和麦尔温。莫格莱尼，你就是亚榭洛死亡骑士团的首席指挥官了。”  
“是。”达瑞安简短地应了一声，余光瞥见已经从地上缓缓站起来的女骑士。  
“明日四时，我们将启程前往瘟疫之地，开始将死亡播洒向整个艾泽拉斯的征途！全体亚榭洛骑士与天谴的士兵，展现你们的忠诚，向生者复仇！”阿萨斯·米奈希尔昂首站在高处，将手中的霜之哀伤指向穹顶，底下的天谴士兵们纷纷响应，顿时整个集合场再次沸腾起来。  
在一片喧哗之中，巫妖王收起剑，轻轻挥了挥手，亚榭洛死亡骑士团的成员便跟随着达瑞安·莫格莱尼排成队走上了通往兵营整备区的台阶。索菲娅原本愣在原地，被麦尔温喊了一声，才有些失神地也跟着走了过去，在人群的裹挟下挤进昏暗的通道，并努力走到了靠近陛下和两位亲卫将军的队伍前列。  
她的双手还在发麻。  
“你挥剑的样子还是挺漂亮的啊？”突然，一个也穿着亚榭洛战袍的死亡骑士在拥挤的人群中挤到了索菲娅身边，枯槁的手指捏上了她的屁股，“别哭鼻子哦，‘睡美人’。”  
索菲娅在人流中站定了。她抬起头，看向前方君主的背影，兀然开口：“陛下。”  
她的声音比刚才响亮了许多，但不只是声音，有一种压迫力弥漫开来，那个死亡骑士不由得松了手。  
阿萨斯转身，看着她那双光芒黯淡了些后显得比往日阴郁许多的眼睛。那里面有些什么全新的东西。他盯了她一会儿，笑了起来：“我准许了。”  
“是，陛下。”  
她在周围的人都没有反应过来的刹那抽出腰间的符文剑，转腕一扫，眨眼间就将刚刚对她无礼的骑士的脑袋削了下来。  
那颗头颅里残留的血液将它冻成了冰块，被一脚踹到墙角后立刻撞成了碎片。

<<  
符文剑刃一振，将残留的血液全部甩去之后，作为目标的活人也终于咽下最后一口呼吸，倒在一地血泊之中。而剑锋划过冰冷的空气，将一束冷光打在索菲娅·提斯里安的颧骨上。  
今天例行的清缴任务结束了，下一批从东部王国运来的憎恶活人材料还有几天才能抵达。  
仍然锋利的剑面隐约反射出她的眉眼，她有些焦躁地移开视线，迅速将符文剑归入鞘中，一言不发地离开了已经横尸遍野的“屠宰场”。  
陛下帅军亲征东部王国已经两个月有余，而她还是像当年那样被留在了后方。  
她还是什么都没做到。  
“提斯里安女士，屠宰场的事就算结束了吗？”康丝妲斯跟在她身后，帮自己的指挥官提着剑。从凛风峡湾回来之后，她变得同索菲娅亲密了一些。“法勒瑞克将军要您午时后去指挥所把亚榭洛和休拉萨盆地寄回的情报整理归档，然后去调集士兵补给小队。”  
“我知道了。”索菲娅整理了一下长发，手放下来的时候顺势拍了拍康丝妲斯裸露在外的锁骨肩峰，把剑拿了回来。  
“还有一件事，他让您上午结束屠宰任务后，去城塞三层的精英骑士训练场。好像是要在那里架设通灵水晶，他不放心那些人，让您去看看进度。”  
她的脚步顿了一下：“精英骑士所？为什么要在那里架水晶，我们又不是诅咒神教的法师。”  
“我也不清楚，女士……”  
带着困惑，索菲娅携康丝妲斯一同走向了去往精英骑士所的传送门。短暂的寒冷与黑暗后，她再次感到自己的双脚踏上了地面。  
索菲娅睁开眼睛，意外地看见满室的红光。  
整个骑士所中央内环的蛇纹石训练场边缘的木桩假人已经有大约三分之一被换成了弥散着猩红光芒的巨大水晶，它们漂浮在黄铜铸成的基座之上，与阴冷深蓝的骑士圣所显得格格不入。在还未架设好的水晶周围聚集着许多穿着深红色袍子的与雅莉丝翠同族的精灵——这段时间她已经知道了应该称呼他们为高等精灵或者血精灵——正在动作麻利地编制某种符文，将实体化的符咒缠绕在水晶之上。  
但与雅莉丝翠这样的死亡骑士不同，他们眼中散发着猩红的暗光。  
是煞婪一族。  
……这算什么？  
索菲娅一手按住剑鞘，轻咳了一声，走了上去。一个站在中央像是指挥的煞婪血精灵发现了她，迎了过去：“你是谁？”  
“北风护卫骑士索菲娅·提斯里安。法勒瑞克将军命我来此处检查你们的……”索菲娅眯起眼睛瞥了一眼那个精灵身后正缓慢升到空中的水晶，“进度。”  
“我是范西林。血腥女王已经征得了伟大的吾王的许可，为我们的暗殒血骑士在此处增加一些补给能量源。”那个精灵挑起眉毛，露出轻快的笑容。  
“那种东西最好不会破坏整个圣所的符文场。”索菲娅的语速比平时快了一些。康丝妲斯·艾鲁姆觉察到她的不悦，蒙翳的眼球轻轻转动看向她的耳后。  
一阵织物摩擦的细响在她们身后响起。索菲娅和康丝妲斯还没回头，就听到一个女人的声音：“当然不会破坏，反而还能增强这里的血魄符文呢。提斯里安骑士。”  
索菲娅转过身，正对上那张令她印象深刻的脸。  
血腥女王菈娜萨尔不知何时已经到了这里。索菲娅当然认得她，五年前她们就是这么近距离地狭路相逢，但与当时生命鲜活、身着铠甲的血精灵不同，现在的菈娜萨尔身着红裙，巨大的领冠和翅尖却燃烧着秽邪的绿火，配合着属于死人的青灰色皮肤，看起来万分诡艳。  
她漆黑的辫子垂落胸前，辫尾中隐藏着一把匕首。  
“你好啊，说来我们之前的相遇都万分仓促。”菈娜萨尔的语调和她的兄弟凯雷希斯一样古怪，隐含着某种热情，以至于在句尾都会挂上点叹息般的颤音，“……这还是我们第一次正式的见面呢。”  
“……您好，‘血腥女王’。”索菲娅沉吟片刻，后退半步简要行了一礼。  
煞婪的女王笑得非常高兴：“我想是我们族裔的生理机能让你们感到威胁了，是吗？其实不用担心，我们和你们一样，都为吾王效忠。”  
她的手臂优雅地朝旁边一伸，索菲娅明白这是一种邀请。她斜睨了康丝妲斯一眼让她跟上，便随着菈娜萨尔向前走。  
煞婪的女王摇晃着腰肢，将她们带到了原本为暗殒术士准备的演习场边，以女主人的姿态摊开手：“我们在屠戮生者的方面，和你们一样满怀热诚。”  
索菲娅看见菈娜萨尔身后的惨景。若干濒死的血精灵被悬吊在墙壁四面的绞架上，但让他们悬空的并非绞索，而是穿刺了脖子的萨钢尖刺，鲜血从他们的身上蜿蜒而下，顺着下方的管槽汇入场地中央雕琢繁复的池子。在池子正上方，一块比外面的“能量源”都大的血魄水晶折射出耀眼的光芒，十几个暗殒术士围绕在旁边，贪婪地从水晶中抽取着生命能量。  
“这十分惊人。”索菲娅吃惊之余轻轻皱起眉，给出了一个隐晦的评价。  
“这还不算什么，区区这点活人根本无法缓解我们的饥渴。”菈娜萨尔听着身后即将被换上绞架的血精灵的哀嚎声，语气忽然变得凶狠了起来，“煞婪的士兵！加快速度！把他们的血全部抽干！”  
带着镣铐的精灵俘虏在极度的惊恐下开始号叫起萨拉斯语，听到那些话语的瞬间菈娜萨尔似乎有片刻的停顿，但很快她再次咬牙切齿。  
“看来煞婪一族确实倾尽全力在为陛下效力。”索菲娅轻描淡写地赞美着，“能够在转化后如此顺畅地屠杀生前的同族不是每个天谴成员都能做到的，您和您的族人的确是军团中的佼佼者。”  
“他们本来就该死。”菈娜萨尔在看着一个精灵被拗断脖子后如释重负般叹了一口气，“他们对于生命的渴望，对那个逐日者的崇拜，对所谓的爱与荣耀的固守……那些东西都令人作呕。说来我应当感谢你！索菲娅·提斯里安。在死亡之后我才明白了什么是真正的力量，真正的价值。”  
这句话让索菲娅陷入了震惊。纵使她见过的复活后陷入疯狂的天谴成员再多，也完全没料到菈娜萨尔会对自己当时的做法有如此评价。  
菈娜萨尔露出一个动人的笑容，继续说了下去：“多亏了你我才能在临死前的一刻发觉整个战争的虚无，然后在陛下将我们复活后感受到真实。死亡的真理，鲜血的美好，这些是天谴赐予我们一族的礼物。啊——现在再瞧瞧那些活人，多么愚蠢而孱弱！一想到我曾经和他们一样，我就恨不得让他们全部粉身碎骨！我——”  
“菈娜萨尔女王，请冷静一点。我不觉得这种发泄有什么作用。”看着她仿佛进入狂热，索菲娅打断了她。  
这下反倒是菈娜萨尔愣在了原地。  
“我以为你能够理解我的心情？”  
索菲娅大惑不解：“什么心情？”  
“你……还真是奇怪呢，宝贝。”菈娜萨尔惊讶地看了她好一会儿，笑了起来，“你都不会生气的吗？还是你唯结果论过了头？”  
这个问题让索菲娅也怔住了。  
“抱歉……？我不明白您在指什么。”她的眉头轻轻蹙起。  
菈娜萨尔眼中的猩红光芒荡漾起来，仿佛听到了好玩的笑话，一时间都忘了计较身后的那些血精灵的问题了：“你是认真的吗？你真的不会愤怒吗，在你复活了之后没有过？哈……你杀人不是为了那种快感吗？那种泄愤的快感，你都没有体验过吗？”  
愤怒？  
索菲娅的心脏停跳了一拍，原本就迟缓的心跳愈发沉重，隆隆震撼着她的胸膛。  
有什么东西似乎要破土而出。那令她恐慌——即便是当年面对希瓦娜斯的时候，她也没有这么惊慌过。她不知道自己怎么了，只是觉得不能让菈娜萨尔把话说完。  
“你——”  
“抱歉，我告辞了。”索菲娅没听完她的下一句话，便仓皇转身离开了这里，留下不知所措的康丝妲斯和惊讶的菈娜萨尔。康丝妲斯似乎在身后叫她慢一点，但她的脚步越来越快，终于在漆黑的走廊中奔跑了起来。她一路上撞开了不少魂尸，终于逃到了一扇门前。  
她踹开面前的铁门，呼啸的寒风登时扑面而来，将她朝后推了一步。她眯着眼睛缓了一会儿，才慢慢走入这个室外瞭望平台。  
刚刚血腥女王的疑问回荡在她的大脑里，反复敲击着，带来丧钟般震耳欲聋的回响，隐约之间提示着某个一直被她忽视了的问题。  
她……不愤怒吗？  
什么愤怒？什么愤怒需要通过杀人缓解？  
索菲娅望着平台外寒冰皇冠阴云密布的深蓝天空，忽然想起来了一些东西。  
达瑞安·莫格莱尼朝她挥剑时泛着血丝的眼球。他的嘴角因为咬牙的动作绷紧，已经超出了需要“用力攻击”的程度。他眼中的冷焰在燃烧，那并不是一个演习对战中应该会对同僚露出的表情，更何况他们并没有怎么见过面，怎么说都不该有什么深仇大恨。  
但他似乎特别、特别的，愤怒。  
愤怒？  
她想起科尔苏加德大人在烛火中的教诲，说到生者的“痼疾”时响动的骨骼。她想起瘟疫之地日复一日的训练，挣扎着滚动在尘土中嘶吼的新兵。她想起最初成为诅咒神教学徒时身边的同伴祷告时狂热的祈愿与恶毒的诅咒。索瓦尔在篝火边提起自己过去遭遇的十字军迫害时的咆哮。拉祖维尔暴躁地蹬踹新兵。寇尔提拉看着其他人时轻佻又带着些讽刺的眉目。萨沙理安严酷的警告声。法勒瑞克周身凝滞的冰冷怒意。  
陛下凝视着远方的眼神，仿佛罗德隆的森林陷入火海。  
那是纯粹的，狂烈的，对生命的愤怒。  
索菲娅睁大了眼睛。  
菈娜萨尔说的没错，所有亡灵麻木的心中，仅存的能唤起沸腾血液的情感已经只剩下了愤怒。对在世之日被欺骗的被剥夺的不甘，对生命的脆弱面的仇视，对自我存在的厌恨，对一切的怒火。  
死亡是一场虚空，一切的灭寂。在万物消弭凋谢之后，愤怒就是他们存在的意义，引导他们洗去死亡带来的冰冷虚空，以杀戮的方式宣泄出来，短暂并且有效地感受到自己的“存在”，让一切变得有价值。  
所有死亡骑士都会愤怒，他们必须愤怒。  
可是为什么她不愤怒？！  
索菲娅有些混乱地扶着自己的太阳穴。她的头开始有些痛了。不，不对，不能这么说。她也是愤怒过的，在看到还未继位的王子殿下痛苦而自己无法做任何事的时候，在他即将登上王座而又被那个精灵拦在半路的时候，她确实是在真切地愤怒。但这与其他同僚都不一样。  
她没有一个稳定的仇恨对象，甚至连当年让她变成天谴成员的那两个巫妖她都不怎么在意，仿佛整个世界都与她没有太大关系。因此她不愤怒，不狂热，不挣扎，也没有绝望的渴望。她无惧于战死——像是任何一个忠诚的战士一样，她当然敢在陛下需要的时候跟敌人同归于尽，但她没有其他战友一般的由愤怒的执念所赋予的强大的破坏力。  
那就是陛下想要在她身上得到的东西。  
那就是她所缺少的东西。  
索菲娅猛地捂住了自己的嘴巴，企图控制越来越混乱的呼吸。冷霜再一次从她指尖泛起，爬上了她的颧骨。  
就是因为这个，她才无法跟在陛下身边吗！？  
可是……  
“提斯里安女士！”康丝妲斯·艾鲁姆的喊声忽然炸响在她身后，索菲娅浑身猛地颤栗，回过头去。康丝妲斯的一只胳膊几乎要脱臼了，恐怕是跑动太急被沉重手甲的惯性扯得。  
“我没事……我刚才有点失态了。抱歉。”索菲娅犹疑着，蹭去了脸颊上的霜，竭力做出一副平静的样子。  
然而康丝妲斯的下一句话就让她彻底慌了：“不……不是这个，是、是、是陛下！”她缺少皮肤的腮帮漏着风，“陛下刚刚回来了！”  
“什么！”索菲娅瞪大了眼睛，“前线战报不是说他们正在攻打圣光之愿礼拜堂吗？怎么这么快就凯旋了？”  
“不是凯旋，”康丝妲斯的眉毛向下撇成奇怪的形状，“听说是莫格莱尼领主带人倒戈了，陛下撤退回来的——”  
话音未落，索菲娅就飞快地奔回了城塞。  
冰封王座之上，巫妖王正握紧剑柄，一言不发地凝视着在场的将领。三位此次没有出征的亲卫队指挥得到消息后已经全部赶到了他身边，而当时带过去的“亚榭洛骑士团”如今只有欧贝兹·血祸和拉祖维尔两个死亡骑士忠诚地护送他回到了北裂境。  
在攻克圣光之愿礼拜堂的战役的紧要关头，惜命懦弱的达瑞安·莫格莱尼居然为了自己的私利叛变了。他被他的父亲，前任四骑士之一的亚力山卓斯怂恿，放弃了为巫妖王牺牲的崇高使命，转而联手那个圣骑士提里奥·弗丁，鼓动了一场叛乱。在圣光的作用下，意志不坚定的士兵全部倒戈了——萨沙理安就是头一个。  
该死。  
索菲娅站在君主斜前方。她看着他的身躯，痛苦令她的四肢麻痹了。那是一种不同于生理受伤的疼痛，她听着欧贝兹的陈述，仿佛看见了达瑞安·莫格莱尼的叛变。  
该死！  
她感觉到了一种怒火在胸膛中燃烧。  
愤怒？  
是的，愤怒。  
索菲娅的脑海里冒出了一个念头。  
如果她没有属于自己的愤怒，那就把陛下的愤怒作为她的愤怒吧。让他的仇恨成为她的目标，让他的怒火成为她的动力。她应当对他效忠、为他而战。这不就是忠诚的含义所在吗？  
在这样一个天谴军团受到重创的时刻，她凭空获得了一种启示。  
在这时候，阿萨斯·米奈希尔忽然抬起头看向了她。  
这一次，索菲娅终于坦荡地迎上了那深邃的审视的目光。

 


	7. 昔日之魇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 她的过往

<<  
索菲娅·提斯里安很快获得了证明自己的“愤怒”的机会。  
时隔近半个月之后的一个下午，她带着三名死亡骑士新兵，受命前往阿兹欧-奈幽王国执行机密任务。四个死亡骑士经过一番跋涉，抵达了巫妖王指示的地点：一片名为龙骨荒野的雪原的西南角。  
静谧的落雪林中，苍白的天空被枯槁的树枝划得破碎，远处有寒鸦飞起，但丝毫没有人影。  
索菲娅的战马——她在前往凛风峡湾前才获得的一匹有着冷白色带灰斑的毛皮的马，她叫她“霜飚”——不断摇晃着尾鬃，冰焰踩进干燥的雪粒，似乎有些焦躁。她拍了拍霜飚的侧颈，回头看着三个完全不熟悉的死亡骑士新兵。  
“喂，提斯里安，是在这里吗？这儿完全没有什么‘入口’一类的东西啊。”一个兽人骑兵喷出鼻息，“你走错了吧。”  
“陛下给的坐标就是这里，奈幽虫族的人会来接应我们。现在保持肃静。”她敷衍地下了命令。  
那个骑士还在不知好歹地喋喋不休：“奈幽虫族到底长啥样啊？”  
她闭上眼睛不去理会。本来她也没见过，要怎么回答？叫虫族，估计是长得像虫子一样吧……但天谴军团里的怪物她见得多了，怎么也不会奇怪到哪里去的。  
然而霜飚却越来越焦躁了，开始跺着蹄子拼命想往后退。其他骑士的马也开始躁动不安，这让索菲娅察觉到一丝不对劲。她用力拽着缰绳，想要控制住霜飚，但紧接着大地开始剧烈抖动，他们顿时乱了阵脚。  
战骑们纷纷踩着不断破碎的地面向外围奔跃。就在他们即将跑出去十米开外的时候，一声巨响，有什么东西从地底升起，在他们头顶投下了巨大的阴影。  
索菲娅一行人怔怔地回头，看见一只已经不能仅仅用“庞大”来形容的甲虫从地底钻了出来，站在他们面前。  
它看上去有着螳螂般巨大坚硬的勾镰，头像独角仙，但身上的甲壳和鞘翅却是如叶甲一般圆润厚重，甚至在后足上还镶嵌着金环和宝石。它比周围的树林还要高上不少，巍峨的身躯带来的震动将树上的积雪全部抖了下来。在一片雪霁云光中，它蓝紫金属色的甲壳折射出迷离的冷色光彩。  
“天啊，这，你、你是……”饶是索菲娅也惊得说不出话来。  
那个巨大的昆虫发出了低沉的嗡鸣声：“……我是奈幽帝国的地底之王，阿努巴拉克。欢迎，吾王座下的小家伙们。你们就是前来取圣物的吗？”  
那声音让她震撼，心脏也跳得快了一些。她——她有点害怕，但又十分激动，潜藏在血液中的冒险因子开始活跃起来。  
这就是奈幽虫族……？  
天啊。  
“没错。”过了好一会儿索菲娅才回过神来。  
“跟我来吧。”  
阿努巴拉克转过身，缓慢向前迈步，他们才看见了地上出现的巨大的冰窟，以及其下更加幽深的隧道。  
踏入隧道之中，先是转入昏暗的不耐。然而很快，在黑暗中有淡蓝光点闪烁起来，如冷色的萤火虫，逐渐照亮了整片视野。三个新兵齐齐发出惊呼，而走在前面的索菲娅虽然没有出声，也睁圆了眼睛——  
通过隧道进入平台之后，它们站在一个断崖之上，对面就是一片宏大的地底世界。高悬在岩壁穹顶上的发光孢子和黏菌就是刚刚那种萤火的光源，它们散发着浅蓝或淡黄色的光芒，将地底近两百米的深渊都照得清晰可见。在深渊峭壁之上，错落伫立着许多方尖碑、金字塔一般的建筑，它们都是用黄铜一类的金属雕琢而成，上面篆刻着奇妙的甲虫符号，光芒在它们的轮廓上流动。建筑嶙峋的枝节伸展而出，似乎在模拟蜘蛛的足，而顶端则燃烧着法力之火。地下河在深渊下发出细微的激荡之声。  
悬崖两岸的建筑凌空伸出平台，彼此之间用凝固的玻璃蛛丝搭成了宽阔结实的桥梁，连阿努巴拉克走上去都毫无摇荡，这更加令人惊叹。  
索菲娅望着远处峭壁上顺着丝线缓缓升降的蛛形虫人和飞舞的小小萤火虫。虽然看起来这地下生机勃勃，但她能够感觉到这里缺乏活物的气息——除了那些菌类，这些虫人大部分都已近死了，只是活动的尸壳罢了。  
她把视线重新投向阿努巴拉克巨大的身躯，企图看到他的头顶：“陛下的圣物就是放在这里的吗？”  
阿努巴拉克的复眼转向她：“不，是在更深处的地方。”它的前足抬起来指了指周围的宏伟建筑群，“奈幽帝国在北裂境的冻土下已经绵延了千万年，吾之先辈将它建立到你们陆上的人无法想象的深渊之处，而吾王的圣物被安放在接近古王国遗址的一个秘密祭坛。曾经吾等以为这是万无一失的方案，然而没想到深渊中的虚无竟然在之前镇压帝国叛变的逃兵的过程中蔓延了出来。”  
“我有个问题，老兄。”跟在索菲娅身后的一个食人妖新兵忽然举起了手，“既然是你们把圣物放进来的，为什么不由你们取出来呢？我们对这儿又不熟。”  
阿努巴拉克的足部在地面上摩擦出声。他沉默了一会儿：“……因为那种力量正是吾等无法战胜的。”  
“哈？你们不能战胜就丢给我们了？”  
“那是吾辈在诞生之初即崇拜信仰的力量——尤格萨伦的虚无力量。奈幽源自于它，一旦接触就会遭到心智同化、归为原初状态，奈幽虫族进入，会反而将矛头调向吾王。因此只有你们才有可能战胜它，从而尽快夺回圣物。”  
三个新兵中的夜精灵女兵挑起长长的眉毛：“要多快？”  
这次是索菲娅回答了她的问题：“我们必须在今天拿到陛下的圣物带回去。我来之前得知科尔苏加德大人当时做了这里的防御魔法护盾，然而在那种力量的冲击之下护盾应该支撑不了多久了。”  
她的回答让新兵们都闭了嘴。  
阿努巴拉克带着他们绕过漫长的路径，终于抵达了一个狭小的殿堂。地底之王凭自己的身躯就几乎把那块空间占满了。  
圆形殿堂里除了入口只有一扇紧闭的石门，早已有几个更加瘦削、更像蜘蛛或螳螂的虫人守候在了那里。它们被称为奈幽祭司。  
“打开石门，让他们进去。”阿努巴拉克下了命令。  
索菲娅手中捧着刚刚得到的地图石板，抬起头再次询问：“地底之王，那到底是什么样的力量？”  
“那是你们无法想象、我也无法描述的黑暗、扭曲与混乱。我不敢遑论它与吾王孰强孰弱，但我只能告诉你们，进去之后，不要相信你们看到的任何人、听到的任何话。”阿努巴拉克降下巨大的头部，低声警告，“……去吧，小家伙们。”  
四个死亡骑士依次走了进去。  
出乎他们的意料，密室内部竟然仍是一片广阔的空间，让他们不禁怀疑这地下王国到底有多么辽阔。但与想象中的不同，内室并没有什么黑暗、阴森或者扭曲的东西，仍然和外面一样明亮，甚至还更加漂亮一些。  
他们先是下了狭长的蛛丝桥，按照地图的指引，走过两道门、一个环形大厅，下了一条深约五米的楼梯，很快抵达了菱形的圣物储藏室。  
黄铜制成的悬空密室平台中央是一个极具天谴风格的小祭坛，在中间有一个架子，上面放着一个雕刻了骷髅的密封匣子。  
索菲娅甚至能看见笼罩其上的暗蓝色护盾的光芒，那种绵密的法术编制方法，一看就知道是大巫妖的手笔。  
“这也太顺利了吧？”夜精灵女兵忍不住感叹，“我还以为会要和什么可怕的东西战斗呢。”  
兽人新兵兴冲冲地想要冲上去，被索菲娅一把拦住了：“等等。”  
“干嘛？！”  
“小心。”索菲娅踢了一个什么东西，发出当啷的清脆响声。他们这才看向地面，发现是一片断裂的符文剑碎片。  
有人在这里中过埋伏。  
“做好作战准备。你们每个人站在一角上，我去开启护盾。”索菲娅挥了挥手。三个新兵在这时才开始有些恐惧，但碍于长官的命令，只能乖乖拔出各自的符文剑。  
索菲娅站上祭坛，抬起手将自己的符文编成密码。她费了点力，解开了曾经的导师的护盾，那个圣匣彻底展露在她面前。她咽了口唾沫，把手伸了过去。  
离圣匣还有点距离的时候，她似乎感到了空气中有一点波动。像是从圣匣内部传出来的，带着点冰冷的气息。  
她警惕地环视了周围一圈，把手按了下去。

<<  
在索菲娅的手放上去的一瞬间，她的视野突然陷入了一片漆黑。  
陷阱！？  
索菲娅想要拔剑，但凝滞的黑暗像是把她的手束缚住了。她感觉指尖灌了铅般沉重。  
正在她逐渐惊慌起来的时候，视线中出现了一丝白光。  
索菲娅眨了眨眼睛想要看清楚那是什么。每一次眨眼，那光芒都更加盛大。终于，视野重新恢复了明净。  
但眼前却不再是闪烁着孢子荧光的地底王国了。她不知怎么竟然站在一个露天的地方。眩光让索菲娅没能及时反应过来摆出防御姿势，只是静静地站在原地。  
忽然，有一片洁白的絮状物落到了她的眼睫毛上。索菲娅下意识地眨了眨眼睛，看到有更多的白絮轻轻飘落了下来。  
雪。  
索菲娅怔怔地呵出一团白雾。  
她意识到这里不是寒冰皇冠。这冬天太过温柔了，素雅的雪柔柔地覆盖在有些泥泞的地面上，空气潮湿寒凉，但并不严酷。  
而且这里的建筑她很熟悉。  
她的故乡，吉尔尼斯。  
这里是吉尔尼斯王宫的一个小小的边门。很少有人知道这个门，从西南吊桥进入吉尔尼斯城之后，要穿过数十条街巷才能抵达这里。这儿的守卫比正门要少多了。  
索菲娅还记得这里的台阶有四级，从上往下的第二个台阶在边缘有很明显的缺损。两边的门柱分别用六块正方体石块堆成，拱顶石上雕刻着精致的玫瑰图案。门柱两边都有吊灯，夜班的守卫会往里添煤油。正对这个边门的是王宫侍从的厢房，联排的两层小楼有着灰蓝发绿的瓦片。  
她看着那个站在门前的瘦小身影。从背影上看，那是一个十岁出头的小姑娘，有着一头乌青的长发，被一条缎带半扎成卷卷的马尾，垂坠在身后。她的耳朵尖被冻红了——其实这里并不很冷，但她皮肤很白，稍有些气温的变化就能清楚地看出来。  
她披着一件麂皮夹羊羔毛的暗红色披风，披风下露出蕾丝的裙摆，再向下——脚上是单薄的橄榄色皮靴。  
那个小姑娘好像提着什么，就这么一动不动地站在雪地里，像是一把火炬，十分显眼。  
终于，有个披着黑色水貂皮披风的妇女朝她小步快走过来。  
那个女人是……  
“塞西莉亚。”她和那个小女孩同时念出了这个名字。索菲娅下意识轻轻掩上了自己的嘴。  
她认识她。  
那是葛雷迈恩宫廷的一位内侍女官。  
被唤作塞西莉亚的妇女四处张望了一下，走到她面前，小声地开口了，语气里有些责备：“小姐，您怎么来了？”  
“我父亲让我来的，他想由我向舅舅转达他的问候，祝他新年身体康健。”她有些紧张，声音逐渐减弱，只是把手里的提箱提到了女官的面前，“这是他想要送给舅舅的礼物。我——我能见见舅舅吗？”  
塞西莉亚愣了一下，把她的手压了回去：“抱歉，但小姐，我不能带您转交这个，而且他也不会见您的，今天有很重要的活动。”  
她慌乱地眨了眨眼睛：“塞西莉亚，我真的……请让我见舅舅一面吧，‘我想当面向他问安’。”  
最后一句话的声调有些不自然。  
是啊，肯定是不自然的。索菲娅站在她身后，忽然意识到了这点。  
这是她父亲教她的说辞，而那时候，她还不怎么会说谎。  
塞西莉亚眼角的皱纹挤在了一起，语气又严厉了一些：“不行，小姐。今天他有非常重要的宾客要接待。您也不想让您的舅舅生气对吧？要是他知道您又擅自离开庄园，一定会大发雷霆的。”  
小女孩瑟缩了一下，低下头一言不发。  
塞西莉亚的表情松动了几分。但就在她刚开口想要说点什么的时候，身后传来了另一个女孩的声音：“抱歉，女士，请问这里是哪儿？”  
女官闻声急忙转过身去，动作夸张地展开披风、提起裙角行了个屈膝礼，同时把索菲娅挡在了身后：“啊，殿下！这是佣人区，您怎么走到这儿了？”  
“我从花园过来，现在看来我似乎迷路了，真是抱歉。”那个女孩儿的口音与吉尔尼斯人不大一样。她话里融进了爽朗的笑声。  
“我来带您回会客厅吧！”塞西莉亚柔和地笑着。她迅速回过身，推了推小姑娘的肩膀，低声叮嘱了几句“快回去吧”，就撇下她朝那位来访的贵客走去。小姑娘往下退了两个台阶，在门被卫兵关上之前看到了访客的容貌。  
一个比她大个五六岁的少女正对塞西莉亚微笑。她穿着厚实的雪貂绒的披风，领口处用青金色的丝线绣着雪花与水波的图案，柔软的闪闪发光的金发披散在肩膀上，小麦色的皮肤泛着健康的红晕。她蓝色的眼睛与她的绿眼对上了。  
与索菲娅，以及她面前的，小时候的索菲娅·提斯里安。  
“那是谁？她看上去很冷，为什么不让她进来呢？”她问塞西莉亚。  
“哦……您最好不要问这个，她是一个重犯的女儿……”塞西莉亚警惕地看了小索菲娅一眼，“她也害死过人的，您可别不信。”  
“这么小就……？”那个少女惊讶地再次望了她一眼。然后，视线就被门切断了。  
索菲娅伫立在雪地里，看着自己被关在门外，静默地站在台阶上。如果记忆没出错，这是十岁那年的新年前夕。  
当然，也是自她八岁之后每一次的新年。  
小的时候舅舅还允许她偶尔去找他或是随着他一同出去打猎。但自从八岁之后他就越来越讨厌自己了——当她问起父亲为什么的时候，父亲总是盯着她用一种刻意压低的声调说是因为自己跟母亲太像了，而母亲是因为生了她才去世的。  
索菲娅垂下眼帘。她想要走上前去拉自己的手，但眨眼之间，纯白的雪忽然消失不见了，取而代之的是昏暗的烛光摇曳的狭小室内。  
是酒馆。  
一个穿着绣金线暗色红裙的少女坐在柜台旁叠放的酒桶上，手中持着一把曼陀罗，正拨动琴弦吟唱着歌谣。她的裙子已经旧了，但在烛光的照耀下，那褪色的金线竟然也显出几分光泽。  
一曲终了，拥挤嘈杂的酒馆中竟然传来了掌声，这让她有些意外。少女从木桶上跳下来向远处鼓掌的那对夫妇行了一个屈膝礼，接着转身去找旅店老板拿今晚的时薪。已经临近午夜，她应该去休息了，明天还要上路去下一个村庄。  
索菲娅站在角落，看着十六岁的自己。  
那个时候的她身高和自己已经没有太大的差距了，但长时间的流浪早就的少食习惯让她比经过了士兵训练的现在的自己要瘦弱一些，皮肤也显出更多粉色而不是发灰的苍白。索菲娅凝视着自己当年纤细的手腕，低下头。  
护手之下，她的手已经添了许多细小的疤痕，而手腕隐藏在铠甲中难以窥探。  
已经过去八年了。  
就在她愣神的功夫，少女的方向忽然发生了小小的骚动。索菲娅连忙抬头看去，看见几个喝得醉醺醺的男人把那个十六岁的自己围住了。  
等等——她记得这一幕！  
索菲娅惊呼出声。  
那是她那年经过塔伦米尔时发生的事情。在塔伦米尔她本不想停留，但那天下起了大暴雨，她只能在找了个旅馆卖唱以换得在那里住宿一晚的资金。原本一切很顺利，但几个醉汉缠上了她，要她专门给他们“唱后半夜”。  
他们堵住了她上楼的路，有几个人甚至开始抢她的琴。旅店老板本想上前解围，但其中一个高壮的人把酒气喷到他脸上，威胁他不要多管闲事。  
索菲娅瞪圆了眼睛，看着记忆里的景象如今再一次在自己面前上演。一个络腮胡的男人抓住了她的肩膀，手开始往她的腰上乱摸，被少女猛地推开。她的挣扎让他们恼羞成怒，开始扯她的衣服。周围的人早就避祸离得老远，有些人想要过去帮助她，又被同伴拉住。治安官的值班室早已熄灭了灯火。  
混乱之中，一股寒冷又滚烫的血液冲上了索菲娅的大脑，她正要当场拔剑冲上去，就看见当年的自己尖叫着挣开了男人们的手，跑出了旅店的门。  
十六岁的索菲娅·提斯里安冲进了大雨之中。  
她怔住了，看着那些男人也歪歪扭扭地跑着追了出去。滂沱大雨倾泻在塔伦米尔阴暗的乡镇道路上，浑浊的水花飞溅。有些醉汉被大雨淋得清醒了些，哆嗦着跑了回去；其他的则誓不罢休，摔碎了酒瓶在街道上嘶吼着漫步、时而奔跑。他们的喊声被雨声覆盖，听得不是很清晰。  
索菲娅提着剑站在雨中。她的长发被打湿了，和当年一样。  
她看着那些醉汉走远，环顾了一下四周，朝一个方向走去。  
当年的她在大雨中迷失了方向，不知道应该躲到哪里，而后面那些人的声音忽远忽近。她慌不择路，最终躲到了一个下水道里。  
索菲娅站在一个街角。在这条随地势上升的街的底部，有一个下水道的入口栅栏是坏掉的，正好能容瘦弱的她钻进去。  
男人们的脚步建起污浊的水花，顺着石砖缝隙流进了那个下水道口。  
十六岁的索菲娅半弯着腰站在下水道里。外面的雨声很大，但她不敢发出声音，只是抱着曼陀铃站在那里。下水道粘稠的污水摸过了她的小腿肚，有枯叶和死老鼠的尸体从她面前飘过。站得时间旧了，她已经闻不到那种刺鼻的恶臭，但任何一点声音都让她已经绷紧的神经快要崩断。  
二十四岁的索菲娅站在下水口外，一言不发地低头凝视着黑暗中自己的双眼。滂沱的雨滴灌进她的盔甲，长发一条条海草一样耷拉下去黏在脸上。冰冷的雨水从眉弓滑进深邃的眼眶，随着眼皮的颤抖落下，顺着脸颊滑下去。  
她闭眼吸了一口气，再睁眼，发现场景又变换了。  
她站在一栋有些阴暗的大宅的偏厅中。灰白与莹绿相间的大理石花砖上覆盖着一层薄薄的水汽，让地面格外湿滑。抬起头，黑檀的门、楼梯、橱柜、窗框一一映入索菲娅的眼中，天花板上的银制吊灯还没亮起。右手边的窗外淅淅沥沥正在下雨，天色暗淡，因此整个宅子也显得有些阴森湿冷。但窗外的玫瑰花丛倒显得格外鲜红。  
索菲娅有些发愣。她慢慢往前走，用手指轻轻触上那些熟悉的家具。  
这是她的，家。提斯里安庄园。  
在她十四岁之前，她一直住在这里。  
宅子里静悄悄的，但她的耳朵敏锐地捕捉到了一点音乐声。  
有断断续续的钢琴的琴音从二楼传出来。  
索菲娅犹豫了一下，踏上吱呀作响的楼梯，慢慢走上二楼。提斯里安庄园的二楼是浴室、书写室、画室、琴房一类的功能间，三楼才是她和父亲的卧室以及主书房。她按照记忆踮着脚尖靠近了她的琴房，试探着扶上了门把手。  
门没关，索菲娅的触碰让它很轻易就开了一条缝。一线微光随着琴声从房间里溢出，她屏住呼吸，看向里面。  
五岁的索菲娅·提斯里安正坐在钢琴椅上。她正展开双臂，柔软的指头搭在琴键上，保持着手腕不会在按压琴键时塌下去。她的发丝比长大后要细软许多，似乎带着些朦胧的光泽。  
她按下几个琴键。  
“啪！”  
一下突然的拍击声让索菲娅和五岁的她都吓了一跳，她这才看到自己旁边还坐着一个瘦削的中年女人。她太瘦了，颧骨外凸，显得双眼阴郁幽深；还穿着有紧身束腰的黑色高领裙子，看起来是从某个墓园的葬礼走出来的。  
站在门外的她先是短暂地迷惑了一下，紧接着猛然倒退了两步，紧紧捂着自己的嘴以防发出声响。  
那是她曾经的钢琴老师，一个葛雷迈恩宫廷的皇室音乐家，被派来教导她。她已经忘了她的名字，那个女人只教了她半年，但那却是她一生中最恐怖的记忆。  
女教师双眼圆瞪，下巴朝外凸出露出牙龈，一字一顿地冲着小索菲娅说：“你又弹错了！这里不应该这么弹！”她甩出骨节嶙峋的右手，敲击在琴键之上，“听到了吗！？应该这么弹！”  
小索菲娅的肩膀缩了起来，微微颤抖着伸出手，尽力按照女老师的手法弹出一串复杂的轮指。虽然仍然断断续续，但对于那个年纪的孩子来说已经做得很好了。  
女老师兀鹫般的双眼仍紧盯在她身上。她犹豫着，又弹了一遍。比刚才更好了一些。  
这下，那个神经质的女人高兴地跳了起来，把手中的硬木条拍在钢琴顶上，发出了刺耳的笑声：“好！哈哈哈，做得好！宝贝，你弹对了！”  
索菲娅在门外，眼球中泛起一点血丝。  
那女人把小索菲娅一把拉了起来，刚好抓在女孩手背上的红痕处，但她对疼得发抖的小索菲娅毫不在意，自顾自将她拉到自己面前：“你是个天才，宝贝小姐，你会继承我的技巧。但为什么每周我只能见你这么短短的四个小时？该死，你还有什么课？算数、历史、文法，还有什么？剑术课？舞蹈？天文？啊——该死。”  
不要。  
索菲娅在门外下意识地用气音说，穿上肩甲后就再也没有因恐惧而发抖的肩膀此刻抖如筛糠。  
女人的脸在暗淡的光中显出诡异的青灰。她压低了声音，沙哑的耳语像是一条蛇，蜿蜒爬过索菲娅的脖颈，留下一道冰冷麻木的触感。  
“过来，小姐。过来……我告诉你我为你写了什么曲子，我的小缪斯……”  
她骨节分明的手摸上五岁的索菲娅的腰，缓缓搓揉着她的身体，并逐渐往下滑去。  
“不要！”  
血丝布满了索菲娅的双眼。  
她猛地踹开门，拔剑一挥斩下了女人的头颅，然后拉起小时候的自己的手头也不回地跑了出去。她听见身后响起鬼号。那声音忽远忽近，唤来阴影笼罩了这个宅邸。  
索菲娅紧握着自己的手，试图找到一间房间暂时躲避进去，但那些门不知怎么都上锁了，拧动门把只有令人焦躁的咔哒响声。她疯狂地跑着，试着，然后被失败推向绝望。  
终于，她找到了一间没有上锁的房间，那是二楼的小茶室，可以通往二层露天阳台，然后就可以抱着小时候的自己跳下去逃出去了——  
“咦？”  
索菲娅推开门，看见一片宇宙深渊般的漆黑。  
怎么回事？  
正在她疑惑的时候，手心中的那只小手轻轻挣开了。她下意识地回头看去，被自己看到的东西吓得倒退了一步。  
“轰——”  
整个场景忽然全部倒塌了。索菲娅条件反射地闭眼护住头部，然而并没有什么东西来攻击她。她僵了一会儿，重新睁开眼，发现提斯里安庄园像是不曾存在过一样消失了，取而代之是一个色调更加明亮的房间。暖红色的墙纸像是吉尔尼斯大教堂的壁毯一般，让人感到温暖。  
但说来奇怪，这个起居室一样的房间看起来布局和自己曾经的家……有点像。  
索菲娅踏在柔软的长毛地毯上，往前走了两步，视线落到窗边的一个小桌上。那个桌子上摆着一个花瓶，里面插着一朵娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。  
她认得出来，那是吉尔尼斯的国花，特产于暴风雨之境和黑森林的红玫瑰。  
熟悉的血液般的鲜红吸引了她的全部注意力，她着了魔一般凝视着它。  
忽然，那朵鲜艳的吉尔尼斯玫瑰整个“啪嗒”一声掉在了桌上，然后化为了烈焰。

<<  
索菲娅浑身一颤，四顾的瞬间火势已然扩大到了整个房屋，火焰舔舐着每一个角落，烟雾弥散开来。就在她朝一边闪开躲避掉落的横梁的同时，通往内室的房门突然被撞开了，一个年轻的女人抱着个婴儿慌乱地跑出来。  
她看着她乌青的长发和苍白的皮肤，以及与自己相似的深邃的眼眶。  
“爱德华！爱德华你在哪里！”那个女人跳过燃烧的地毯朝出口跑去。这时另一扇紧闭的门也被猛地推开，一个索菲娅很熟悉的男人——半精灵的男人——举着火把迎向她。  
“他们来了，”男人的五官都皱在一起了，他大口吸入充满烟尘的灼热空气，又被刺激得不断咳嗽，“派翠西娅，快过来！他们守在大门还没闯进来，我们从后门走！”  
索菲娅睁大了眼睛。  
派翠西娅·提斯里安。  
这个名字的指向是她在黑森林的家，空旷的巨大的庄园正厅，彩绘玻璃窗下那个等比缩小的大理石像。父亲的藏书室中到处散落的素描，舅舅永远不允许她触碰的画像，被银牌铭刻的陌生的字符与同样陌生的蛋彩晕开的相貌——  
她的母亲。  
这和父亲说得不一样！  
她迅速将目光投向自己还年轻的父亲，爱德华·提斯里安身上，半精灵此时还是短发，他被燃烧的家具挡住了去路，只能站在一边对妻子伸出手。派翠西娅就快跑到了。  
就在这时，一条主梁从房顶轰然而降，伴随着玻璃吊灯破碎的巨响，派翠西娅倒在了地上。  
她发出痛苦的尖叫。  
索菲娅下意识想冲过去，但一道热浪将她隔在一边，她只能看着女人的腿被压在燃烧的横梁之下，火焰很快烧光了她的裙摆，撕咬着她的皮肉，散发出令人作呕的肉类炙烤的气味。  
“派翠西娅！”爱德华·提斯里安顾不上其他的，踹开冒着火的椅子冲了过去，从她怀中捧出那个幼小的婴儿。女婴正嚎啕大哭，脸已经憋红了。  
“救我，爱德华！”派翠西娅眼中流下泪水，很快被热气蒸干了，她朝丈夫伸手。  
突然，隔屋传来窗户被砸碎的声音，罗德隆方言的说话声响起，爱德华的耳朵尖动了一下。他喘息了半天，用婆娑的泪眼用力看了一眼派翠西娅，然后头也不回地跑出了燃烧的客厅。  
索菲娅定定地站在火焰中。  
她知道发生了什么。后半夜，罗德隆极北的森林燃烧起来，一小支护卫队护送着一个抱着女婴的贵族穿越提里斯法林地和银松森林，避开罗德隆禁卫军的耳目，马不停蹄逃了三天，终于逃到了吉尔尼斯城。那是被写在婴儿模糊的记忆深处的东西，原本应该永远不被记起。  
派翠西娅发出刺耳的嚎叫。  
父亲从来没有告诉过她母亲到底是怎么死的。她一个人被压在燃烧的榉木下，手指在滚烫的地板上抠出一道道血痕，火焰吞噬她白皙柔嫩的皮肉，奶白变成恶心的焦红，然后趋于黑褐。她逐渐窒息沙哑的喊叫一声接一声回荡在火海之中，她——  
“是你害死我的！”  
突然，已经被烧掉半边脸的女人闪现到索菲娅面前，用燃着火星的手指狠狠掐住她的脖子：“我恨你！我恨你！”  
索菲娅咳了一声，挣扎着想要拉开她的手，但那双手铁钳一般箍在她脖子上越勒越紧。她被迫直视着那双空洞的双眼，烧化的脂肪滴到她身上。士兵的本能牵着她的手将剑捅进了派翠西娅的胸膛。  
火焰突然凝固了。派翠西娅用仅剩的眼球凝视着她，扯出一个骇人的表情：“你的存在本身就是诅咒，我就不该生下你的，如果不是你一切都不会这样！”她眼中的玻璃体流了出来，像泪水一样溅到索菲娅的脸上，“如果不是你！他们就不会来！你为什么不去死？！”  
索菲娅的瞳孔顿时收缩，她的剑横贯了母亲的胸口，又朝旁边用力一劈，将燃烧的亡骸撕成了两半。  
派翠西娅似乎愣了一下，接着，她在坠落的时候笑起来。  
“你不是我的孩子。我不要你了。”  
鲜血从她断裂的身躯中远远不断地涌出来，渐渐吞没了停滞的炎光，涌动成粘稠冰冷的血海。索菲娅倒抽了一口冷气，发现自己在下沉。沼泽一般的血潭想把她溺毙。  
空间变成了一片黑暗，银松森林无月之夜的阴森鬼嚎不知从何处响起，在渐强的嚎哭声中她听到四周溅起水花，向背后看去，惊恐地发现许多扭曲苍白的手朝她飞快地伸来。黑暗中脱胎出丑陋的人脸，他们尖笑着想要捉住她。  
索菲娅想要挥剑，但她手中的剑不知何时消失了，她只能努力拔起脚，朝着黑暗的前方飞奔。身后的怪物叫嚣着。  
“来啊，来跟我们在一起！”  
“别跑啊小妞，哈哈哈哈！”  
“是你的错！都是你的错，你该死！”  
“别乱跑！给我滚回去，不要让大家看见你！”  
谩骂与嘲笑交织混杂在一起，几乎要变成具有实体的网将她牢牢缠住。但索菲娅的速度越来越慢了——深潭中似乎有些尖锐的刀片般的东西在升起，扎痛了她的脚。她满头大汗，不时朝身后看去，那些手离她越来越近了。一只手紧紧攥住她的披风下摆，她被拉得一个踉跄跪倒在血水里，又立刻用力向前挣起，在披风撕裂的瞬间摆脱了那只手的纠缠。  
银松森林的大雨的气味混合了血腥味弥漫开来。黑暗，黑暗，黑暗，所到之处只有黑暗，她从来都没有逃出去。鬼嚎声越来越大到了震耳欲聋的地步，她感到耳膜被震得发痛，渐渐失去了思考的能力，只能像七年前那个深夜一样不住地向前跑。  
然而现在，索菲娅已经不知道如何恐惧尖叫了。她猛地蹬腿挣开从血潭深处握住她的脚踝的手，摇晃着往前跌去。在跌落的过程中，她的眼前出现一道白光，那抹白色太过亮眼，让她不自觉地看向那里。  
是她自己。  
从血的深潭中冉冉升起的是边缘锋利的镜子碎片，镜子完整地映照出索菲娅——十四岁时的索菲娅的样子，她比现在还要瘦小，身上却穿着叠了好几层繁复的手工蕾丝的纯白丝绸婚纱，蓬乱的白纱和丝带被一圈用金箔打造的玫瑰花冠固定在她的头上，她从紫红色天鹅绒高背椅上跌落。  
她和自己的眼神相撞了。  
少女柔软的皮肤泛着粉嫩的红晕，青白的眼球上布满绯红的细小血丝。  
那是怎样的惊恐啊。  
索菲娅知道身后的手已经快要碰到自己了，她能看见镜中也有无数的手朝年幼的自己伸来，那苍老、古怪、畸形的手，在镜中是血肉丰满的。属于贵族与命妇的，侍女的，车夫的。穿过她的头发、白纱或破碎的披风、项链或战甲，他们发出狂响，尖叫尖叫尖叫尖叫尖笑——  
它们掐住了她的脖子。  
一声巨响，索菲娅彻底跌入了深邃的血潭。浓稠冰冷的血液封闭了她的感官，黑暗中她感觉到无数的手在将她向下拉扯。血液被她的挣扎搅动形成了漩涡，进一步让她下沉，她呛了一口血水，腥臭味让她窒息。在猛烈流动的血海的狂潮中，她听见缥缈的哭声。  
那是她自己的哭声。  
在十年前，她还没满十四岁的那个深夜，从家里逃出来的前一夜，她自己发出的哭声。  
在她即将被送往罗德隆的前夜。  
索菲娅终于想起来了。  
她回想起来她的过去，那曾经让她饱受煎熬的童年、危险重重的走街串巷的日子。这么长时间她在天谴军团里，紧凑的战斗与训练让那些记忆变得淡薄，变成影子潜藏在她的心灵深处，但她终于想起来了，那些被流离的旅途、严酷的战争掩盖的最初的绝望。  
之所以会从小被拘禁在“属于”父亲的庄园里，是因为自己是见不得人的私生女。  
之所以父亲会被称为“叛国者”，是因为父亲当年的举动和自己的存在，让吉尔尼斯在面对罗德隆的时候陷入了两难的困境。  
之所以她会离家出走，是因为……  
污浊的血水刺痛了索菲娅的眼睛。她吐出一串气泡，又下落了几米。  
因为那年面对敦霍尔德监狱巨大的开支与相对显得后继乏力的国库军备，罗德隆试图私下重新邀请吉尔尼斯加入联盟。为了不惹火上身，她的祖国决定选一个看起来不是那么寒酸的“赔罪礼物”，在婉拒罗德隆的同时把这么个麻烦给甩回去。  
她被送出去了，被送给罗德隆的某个贵族成员，作为侍妾。  
她没有叫屈的资格。谁让她的父亲，爱德华·提斯里安，害死了一位葛雷迈恩呢？  
她一直接受着他们给她的一切，让他们把贵族的礼仪规范与秩序刻进自己的骨髓。她的确从小就不会愤怒。因为那些惩罚过于苦涩，她在学会愤怒之前首先学会了安静、乖巧、讨人喜欢。但她终于、终于逃走了。  
在车马即将出发的前夜，她把女管家用来保证她作息准时的安眠药液加入了送给派来照看并监视她的使者与侍女的宵夜里，趁着黑暗在马车里丢下厚重的礼服和自己的信物，便带着行李逃出了庄园。  
然后她开始了三年的吟游与流浪，辗转于荒野和村镇，她把长发藏进粗麻帽子里装成流浪的小伙儿，曾经得到过善人的收留和帮助，也曾为了逃避林中的窃贼而睡在树上。为沿途某个小教堂的唱诗班伴奏的那天，有个神父企图把手伸到她的裙子里，她夺路而逃，扶着路边荒坟的墓碑呕吐。  
她从斑斓万象的人世间漂浮路过，然后死了。加入天谴军团。成为一个骑士。杀人，征战，贯彻死亡的意志，那些黯淡无光的日子应当与她毫无关系了。  
但为什么她要想起来呢？  
哭声从遥远的过去那些被噩梦惊醒的深夜传来，响彻索菲娅的脑海。她不断地下沉、陷落。  
轻柔又沉重的呢喃声穿过血水撞上她的耳膜，有个古老的存在想要拉走她，在她身上刻下密码。  
“如果我不存在的话……”一个念头冒出来了。  
这么想着，她松开了一直握紧的拳头。  
在她的肌肉放松下来的刹那，窒息感消失了。血没有退去，只是消失——或者说，是她的感觉消失了。  
像是要印证某种“皈依就能获救”的宣言一般，在索菲娅放弃的一瞬间，那种绝望感被稀释、消解了。她安静地悬浮在一片漆黑与虚无之中。没有光，没有声音，没有温度，没有触感。失去重力与方向感，然后是舌头抵着上腭的湿润与淡淡的腥味。  
她开始无法回忆与思考。一切都安眠在黑暗的梦境中，只有遥远的、上古传来的絮语。  
『睡吧，我的孩子。』那个声音轻柔地劝慰着。  
『忘记吧。忘记过去，忘记一切，你就不会痛了。』  
忘记名字，忘记身份，忘记血缘。忘记羁绊，忘记欲望，忘记痛苦。忘记一切。  
『忘记自己，你就能得到救赎。』  
她安静地漂浮在虚空中，意识被浸润着，包裹着，逐渐消失了。  
只要放弃，就能获救……  
她不知道自己是否流泪了。她感觉不到。  
就在这漫长的寂静中，忽然，一阵细微的颤动从她胸口传来。

 


	8. 朝圣使徒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱里没有惧怕。爱既完全，就把惧怕除去。因为惧怕里含着刑罚。惧怕的人在爱里未得完全。   
> There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment. The one who fears is not made perfect in love.  
> 我们爱，因为神先爱我们。   
> We love because he first loved us.
> 
> ——约翰一书 4:18

<<  
很奇怪，她感觉到了。  
这一阵颤动让沉没的体验被打断了，她像是在半梦半醒之中，恢复了一些知觉。那声音仿佛也感觉到了这种意外的闯入，出现了些许的停顿。  
在那短促的间隔中，她感觉到胸口的震动又出现了一次。然后，又一次。  
缓慢、细微，但富有规律，仿佛永不止息一般，冰冷像是凝结成了尖刺，一下下刺入她的胸口。  
那让她感觉疼痛。  
痛楚，冰冷，让她感到冻伤，但又像是烧灼一般让她想要落泪。  
冷得让她清醒。  
那是……  
她不得不去思考和追问那到底是什么。声音似乎想抢在她想起来之前重新吞没她，但她开始挣扎了——她在想，用尽一切力气去想。  
就在大脑再次运作起来的瞬间，她的四肢也慢慢恢复了感觉。她不再像是虚无的影子，而是切实地感受到重力。  
她感觉到胸口被什么东西压着，冰冷又坚硬，有着四方的棱角。然后她逐渐意识到，那不是重力，而是自己施与的压力。她的手正把什么东西紧紧抱着压在胸前。  
那颤动又来了，虽然实际上振幅微弱，但其中蕴含着力量。它一下比一下清晰，还震荡出幽暗又寒冷的气息，穿透她的皮肤，和她的心跳融合在一起。  
对。她想起来了，那是心跳。  
她想起来了自己的身份，想起来了自己身在何处，想起了自己的使命。天谴任务训练战争晋升牺牲愤怒证明效命忠诚阿萨斯·米奈希尔她的陛下——  
就在半天之前，索菲娅被传唤到了倒影大厅。  
一开始她以为是例行的指挥官会议，或者是战况整合汇报，但这一次大厅内室里只有法勒瑞克和麦尔温两个将军。他们的君主正坐在高背椅上，等着她的到来。  
整个大厅里安静得有些诡异。  
“参见陛下。”索菲娅怀着疑惑，仍然半跪下去，“您唤我来有什么事？”  
他简短地喊了她一声：“索菲娅。”  
阿萨斯的声音仍然是那样沙哑而带着些幽深的回响，这让她不由自主地抬起头望向巫妖王冠冕下那双燃着深蓝光芒的眼睛。  
“……属下在？”  
“这段时间，你应该已经了解到艾泽拉斯各地的天谴战况了吧。”他缓缓开口。  
索菲娅微微颔首：“是的陛下。最新的战报，联盟和部落都已得到了银色黎明的警告，开始备战。已有一部分先遣队在北风冻原登陆并建立据点了。”  
“没错。他们正在试图趁我们重振旗鼓之前先来动摇北裂境。想要让他们认清自己的孱弱不是什么难事，但在此之前，索菲娅……”他忽然压低了声音，“我需要你去为我办一件事。”  
他的呼唤让索菲娅的心尖颤动了一下。  
“我要你去为我带回一样东西。我的心脏。”阿萨斯吐出的那个词让索菲娅的瞳孔瞬间缩小了。  
“您……您的……”她不敢相信自己听到了什么，如果说要带回来，那就意味着那东西现在不在这里。  
阿萨斯沉声重复了一遍：“心脏。心脏是我继位后唯一的弱点，它自身蕴含的强大力量会令霜之哀伤偶尔失控，同时又易受攻击，因此我在唤醒大军之后就将它放在了奈幽的地下王国的深渊中。这件事只有科尔苏加德、阿努巴拉克、法勒瑞克和麦尔温知道。你是第五个知道的人。”  
索菲娅还停留在震惊中没缓过神来，她盯着他的胸甲，肖想着其下内里空洞的胸膛，慢慢眨了一下眼睛：“那，那为什么要……”  
“我的心脏遭到了威胁！”他猛地拍了一下座椅的扶手站了起来，跨步走过去抓住她的胳膊，把她拉到自己眼前，“过去千万年来在北裂境的地底一直涌动着一种力量，它被称为上古之神。在奈幽虫族加入我麾下后它也从沉睡中苏醒了。它的力量是能腐化一切的虚无的漆黑，叫嚣着想要吞噬我的心脏的力量。之前派出的死亡骑士都消失在了深渊之中，而奈幽虫人也无法抵达那个地方。”  
他急切地攥着她的手，按在自己胸口：“你的国王需要你，索菲娅！这是你擅长的。带一只小队，去把我的心脏带回来给我，在它被虚空夺走之前！”  
她的心急促跳动起来：“是……！陛下，我一定会为您带回它！”  
那是陛下的心脏。  
她要来，带回，陛下的，心脏。  
索菲娅·提斯里安猛然睁开眼睛。一阵月白的光芒从她身体内爆发出来，将包裹着她的古神肉膜完全震开了，连同那些黑血也一并蒸腾了干净。周围原本沉寂下去的几个黑影惊起，朝她奔来，被她挥剑全部拦腰斩断。  
她爆发过后跌坐在地上大口喘息。低下头，她看见自己怀中抱着一个尚且完好的圣匣，在陷入幻觉之前她已经把它揽到了怀里。陛下的心脏在其中安睡。她哽了一下，不由得双手将它抱得更紧。  
但她清楚这种脆弱的姿态不能维持太久，地面正在震动，她能够听到有更多未知的东西正从深处涌出，朝她的位置赶来。  
她必须完成自己的使命，把陛下的心脏带回冰冠城塞。  
索菲娅抬起头环顾了一圈。整个密室失去了幻象的装点，展露出衰败的真容。密室里昏暗无比，墙壁和梁柱上都已经爬满了紫黑色的流动肉膜，从肉中隐约能看到淡紫半透明的触手摇晃着生长出来。之前还在她身边的新兵早已大半溶进了肉膜中，被慢慢吸收了。  
她联想到刚刚解开屏障时的感觉，大概明白了这一次那个“上古之神”的爪牙让他们深入到这里的原因：在此之前，它们想强行冲破大巫妖以天谴军团最高的死灵法术设下的护盾，因此把那些前来的天谴士兵都杀了，但都失败了——她解开封印的时候，那个护盾的力量基本上还是完好的——它们恐怕是骗了什么人，让陛下都相信这个屏障快要被突破了，这才派自己来解除护盾，而后再以幻象将她连同心脏一同吞噬。  
想到这里，她咬牙拾起剑，从地上站了起来，径直冲向台阶开始按原路返回。  
踏出密室，光线比刚才更暗了，她的眼睛陷入短暂的半盲状态，一时间不敢贸然前进。黑暗之中她听到有窸窸窣窣的声音，像是蜥蜴的尾巴或者蛇的身躯盘绕着靠近了。她立刻做出反应，朝最先扑来的“东西”劈砍，符文刃立刻划开了什么，从断面喷出的黑血也飞溅到了她的盔甲上。  
她的盔甲立刻滋滋作响，被腐蚀出几个洞。  
然而让索菲娅更加惊讶的是，刚刚剑刃传来的触感中并没有劈断骨头的爽利，而像是切断了某种只有肉的东西。这几个月以来她的符文剑使用愈发得心应手，已经熟知了以剑斩杀时的各种手感——不会出错的，那些东西并不是什么“生物”。  
她挑开一个攻击者，顺势把腰间藏着的一个照明弹丢了出去。昏暗的大厅照亮了一隅，索菲娅看清了攻击者令人震惊的面目：  
那群东西根本就是怪物，它们长着类似人的躯干，但无论手脚还是脸都像是章鱼、海星一类蜷曲的柔软触角，唯独没有面目。它们身上缭绕着混沌不清的黑光，视线一旦落到其上就会产生强烈的眩晕感，仿佛世界都分解成了无数细碎斑斓的彩色光点。  
索菲娅晃了晃脑袋，咬着牙以符文剑在身前横劈过去，身体顺势向前一迈。伴随着符文剑的挥击，一道夹着锋利冰片的凛风奔涌而出，钉入了那些无面者的身体里。有紫黑的血液飞溅出来。  
身后有什么东西破空而来的声音，索菲娅余光扫到黑影及时展开了护盾，下一秒便是一声巨响震得她耳膜发痛。她朝后看去，发现是一根巨大的带着钉刺的触须钻了出来，正摇晃着钉锤的顶部。  
面前再次有无面者冲出。  
如果是活着的肉的话，那么死灵术就应该还是有用的……  
索菲娅立刻对面蜂拥而来的无面者奔去，她的左手抱着圣匣，右手持剑在地上拖出一道长长的划痕，而符能的黑暗力量从中升腾而起，在再次被举起的瞬间转化成冰霜热疫，注入敌人的身躯之中。顿时，她听到那些触须之下血肉翻滚的声音，细胞被瘟疫毒素分解爆裂，又被冰寒的符文冻结成凝固的肉冻，只能缓慢地朝她靠近——  
她一剑拦腰斩断了周围的无面者的身体，继续往出口的方向奔跑。  
经过刚才的一段时间，她的双眼已经逐渐适应了黑暗，能够看清大厅悬空的穹顶和巨大的方尖碑立柱。但就在这时，环形大厅中间的黑雾突然剧烈沸腾起来，在即将燃尽的照明弹的映射下，一个足有四层楼高的庞然巨怪缓慢升起。  
它和那些无面者都不一样！  
索菲娅惊恐地看着那个巨大的恐兽站了起来，深紫色凹凸不平的皮肤上有一双灯泡般的东西，在迷雾中闪烁不定——那是它的眼睛。它看清了需要被吞噬的对象，腾挪脚步，地面便像地震一般摇晃起来。  
它朝索菲娅发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮。  
那声音太过响亮，她本能地想要捂住耳朵，但左手抱匣右手持剑已经无暇顾及了，只能强忍着继续朝前冲去。从那只巨型虚无恐兽的脚下生出了又一批无面者，也朝索菲娅的方向跑来。  
她将右臂用力朝后牵引，紧接着快速朝前方的空气刺去，同时吟唱了死亡凋零的咒语，符文剑嗡鸣着将黑暗法术射向所能触及的最远的地方，在地上展开了红光瑰丽的法阵，一部分无面者踏入法阵之后开始挣扎瓦解——刚刚的劈砍中索菲娅就发现它们几乎没有骨头，摧毁血肉的死灵法术在它们身上甚至作用得更快。  
但那个更庞大的东西显然不可能用这点法术就倒下。它嘶鸣着踏过了融化的同伴的肉泡，朝她一步步走来。  
她蹬开了从身侧攻来的怪物，闪身躲开面前左侧的一只无面者的攻击。令她惊诧的是从那巨怪脚下生出的无面者似乎有了更多的能力，它们能在瞬间将触手硬化成锋利的尖矛迅速刺出，她的护手在利刃下堪堪擦过，她听到了那种金属摩擦的声音。  
又是一次突刺，这次是她右侧的一只无面者，她险些被刺中肋骨。一瞬之间，她用符文剑刺穿了左侧的无面者的脑袋，借着令她难以立刻将剑拔出的气压将自己拉了过去，从它背后翻跃过去，躲开了右侧刺来的触手之矛。下一刻，她踢开迎面而来的另一个“东西”，反手将剑拔出，顺势削掉了方才右边那个无面者的半个头。  
可巨型虚无恐兽已经奔到了她面前，挥动如古树般粗壮的手臂朝下方猛砸过来。  
千钧一发之际，索菲娅朝着远处的一根钢柱放出了死亡之握。钢柱深深嵌入地底无法撼动，而她当即脚尖点地腾空，便在死亡之握的力量下被牵引着朝钢柱的方向飞去，身后传来巨怪的手臂砸入地面的轰然巨响。  
她在惯性的作用下朝前滚了几滚，又在光滑的地砖上滑行了一段，到达了刚刚第二道门。  
一迈出去，广阔的地下空间便展露了出来。临悬崖而建的通道还没被破坏，但刚刚明亮的景色已经一去不复返了，四处只剩下散发着微弱冷光的蘑菇丛，隐约照亮了狭长的通道和堆在角落里的奈幽虫人的甲壳遗骸。高远的洞穴顶部的荧光孢子链正在腐化的作用下凋谢，如降星一般破碎坠落下来，四处变得越来越暗了。  
巨怪在后方发出愤怒的吼叫，脚步声逐渐逼近。索菲娅立刻抱紧圣匣继续奔跑。她的肺已经开始因为剧烈呼吸而隐隐作痛了，但她不能停下。  
她和那只巨怪之间现在只有两百码左右的距离，后者沉重的步伐砸得地面不断震颤，让她的奔跑变慢了一些。她正要回头观察，身旁的深渊中突然蹦出了一只虚无爬行者，张开满是獠牙的嘴发出嘶嘶的叫声，朝索菲娅的脸扑来。她提剑去挡，被从正中间斩断的爬行者的上半部分随剑势飞了出去，而下半部分的利齿则啪嗒一声穿透了钢制护甲，钉进了索菲娅的大腿。  
她脚步猛一趔趄，差点摔倒在地。  
后面的恐兽向前跳来，她赶紧用剑刃挑开腿上的爬行者，忍住剧痛大步狂奔。但恐兽已经逼近了，又是一个震地的锤击。索菲娅被近距离的冲击震得朝悬崖边缘滚去，情急中以符文剑深深刺入地面。只见符文剑和她的护膝划开了一道长长的沟壑，她半跪着全力握紧剑柄，一边拧过剑刃的方向。  
一串石子被她的钢靴蹬到了深渊之下。  
在一条腿已经滑出悬崖的紧急关头，她成功停住了。紧接着，她腹部用力，硬是挣了回来，趁恐兽还没做出下一次攻击用剑刃上指，一道闪着蓝光的冰霜朝巨型恐兽的头顶冲去，击中了它的一只眼睛。  
恐兽立刻哀嚎着向后仰去。趁此机会，索菲娅一骨碌从地上爬起来，在巨兽脚下留下一道死亡凋零的法阵，便重新向出口跑去。  
随着奔跑的动作，她能够感觉到血液从伤口不断涌出，灌满了左腿的裤筒一路流进靴子里。她试图分一点符能在伤口凝出止血的冰霜，但不知是不是爬行者的牙上沾着毒，伤口仍然灼烧般刺痛却无法愈合。  
破开的皮肉拉扯着，让她的速度越来越慢了。可她就快要到第一道门的位置了。  
忽然，她看见第一道门的位置又出现了黑雾，一大批无面者涌了出来，她急忙刹住脚步以凛风冲击率先控制住了最前方的几个先锋，又回刃蓄力，在下一群攻击者到来时展开了被他们称为“灭寂”的凶狠斩击，无面者顿时变成了裂解的肉块落到地上。  
正在她与那些无面者缠斗的时候，忽然一个熟悉的声音传入了她的耳朵。  
“索菲娅，右边。”  
那个声音是……  
“陛下？！”她下意识地转过头去，但刚刚跑出两步就意识到了不对劲，阿努巴拉克的警告浮现在脑海。  
这么分神的一瞬间，大地剧烈地震颤了，她一时没有站稳半跪到了地上——那个巨型恐兽已经追上来了，这一次它咆哮着从掌心丢出了一团紫光。  
“轰——”  
虚无炸弹在索菲娅面前爆炸了。  
震动，冲击，压力，尘土，碎片。所有东西交织起来，将昏暗的地下洞窟拖进了混乱之中。那颗炸弹并没有立刻消失，而是在撞击到尖岩的瞬间四散弹开，造成了更多的爆炸。  
索菲娅在一片漆黑中不知道蜷缩了多久。她的耳膜发出嗡鸣，大脑充血，天旋地转的麻痹感过了好一会儿才散去，逐渐能够感到地面的余震。终于，她再次睁开眼，缓缓地喘出一口气。  
离她鼻尖仅有十五厘米的地方是一层厚厚的甲壳护罩。  
刚刚在爆炸即将发生的前一秒，她调动了几乎全部的符文，从四周拽来了散在阴暗角落里的奈幽虫人的遗躯和之前那些未别消化干净的死亡骑士的骨骼，组成了一个龟壳般的骸骨壁垒。  
要不是这样，她一定早就蒸发了吧。  
然而她已经快没有符能了。  
她抱紧了怀里仍完好无虞的圣匣，默默握住了剑。  
在一片黯淡的烟尘之中，恐兽焦躁地徘徊着。它能感觉到需要夺取东西就在这堆露乱石之下，但不能确定到底在哪个位置，只能让体内的虚无力量散溢出去，将体型变成原来的一半大，以便弯下腰拨开石头。  
就在它搬开一块石头的瞬间，一把缭绕着寒霜的利刃从中穿出，将它的脑袋劈成了两半。它哀嚎着朝后退去。  
索菲娅从废墟中挣脱出来，啐出一口血沫，转过身想要继续逃出这里，然而眼前的景象让她的心脏一滞：  
在这道门外，刚刚的爆炸中飞溅的虚无力量波及到了洞穴顶上的巨型钟乳石，它们坠落下来，砸断了通往秘所出入口的唯一的那条玻璃蛛丝长桥。她发觉桥断裂的距离已经超过了三十码，凭她的能力根本无法越过这道天堑。  
她踉跄地跑出门外，凝视着面前广阔的黑暗与另一边的桥梁断面。  
从她站的地方到此岸残存的桥口还有五十码的距离，而身后再次传来了恐兽的低吼。索菲娅回头，发现那个怪物的头虽然已经裂成了两半，但还摇摇晃晃地站着，并不断从周围的虚无中吸收力量，逐渐膨胀到比最初还要大的程度，狂啸着追她而来。她吓得拔腿就往前跑，然而每跑一步，都是离死亡和失败更近一步。  
怎么办！  
她的大脑乱成一团了，只能勉强想到一些无关紧要的破碎的事情。  
该怎么办！？  
离断裂的桥口越来越近了，就算她不停下，也只是坠到深渊而已，那样陛下的心脏就真的无法带回去了——  
她要怎么才能回到陛下身边！？  
忽然，一闪灵光在她脑海里乍现。  
“黑暗幻象”。  
那是死亡骑士的一种法术。这个禁咒在过往的练习与实战中很少用到，他们都是将结界设在敌人身上，把触发结界的法力能量复制并转移到符文刃里囚禁起来，在下一次攻击中释放出一模一样的法术；或者把法力包裹在自己身上，当做护盾的一种抵御法术攻击。  
现在要折回去将结界设在那个怪物身上风险太大了，光是做出一道护盾也没法迎接之后的进攻。  
索菲娅飞奔着，又是一根突然从地下钻出的触须掀开了石砖，弹飞的碎片重重打在她的胳膊上，她吃痛地沉吟了一声。  
复制……转移……  
爆炸的冲击。  
只能放手一搏了。  
最后的一点符文从剑上流回她的掌心，织成了一层幽暗的薄膜迅速覆盖了她的全身。  
要来了！  
索菲娅在断桥的边缘猛地刹住脚步，脚尖在地上拧了一圈，转过身正对着追上来的虚无恐兽，后者也恰好高举一支触须，将又一团爆闪的紫光朝她丢来。  
她举起剑。  
“黑暗幻象！”  
虚无炸弹快要触碰到她的一瞬间被黑暗幻象的符能结界拦截下来，索菲娅感觉视野登时漾起了诡异的黑红涟漪，紧接着，虚无炸弹被扭转从符文剑冲出，完全反射到了那只恐兽的身上。  
就是现在！  
她强撑着解开了幻象薄膜，让残存的符能在空气中编制成了反魔法护罩。几乎是同一时刻，爆炸的冲击波猛然袭来。在一片紫光中索菲娅隐约看见那只恐兽挣扎着四分五裂，而她则被巨大的冲击气压击飞出去，越过了断裂的桥梁，重重落在桥的另一边，连符文剑也当啷一声甩了出去，堪堪停在断桥边缘。  
一片烟尘之中，反魔法护罩的荧绿光线缓缓散去。  
“咳……”索菲娅扶着胸口吐出一口血，向剑的方向挪去。方才黑暗幻象生效时成功转移了虚无炸弹，但作用过程也产生了剧烈的扭曲感，她想吐。  
她强撑着站了起来。在透明的玻璃蛛丝塔桥之下，能够看见深渊之中有越来越多闪烁着紫光的东西泥鳅一样翻涌着朝她的方向冲来。那些低语声一瞬间变成了千万声音震耳欲聋的齐鸣，深渊翻滚着、咆哮着要获得那颗充满力量的心脏。  
索菲娅抱紧了圣匣朝顶上的门冲去。  
有无面者已经爬上来了，他们的触须发出诡异的肌肉抽动声，脚上仿佛沾着什么粘稠的液体，滴滴哒哒地朝她追来。索菲娅挥剑砍断绕到她面前的两个虚无爬行者，腿上的伤又在此时抽痛起来，她踉跄了一下，感到后面的怪物越追越近了。  
它们发出狂烈的声响，敲击着她的心脏，让她一阵阵头晕。  
索菲娅盯着前方那扇石门的光，用全部的力气向前狂奔。  
狂奔。  
狂奔。

<<  
阿努巴拉克的巨型甲壳在头顶的荧光孢子映照下发出蓝紫变幻的微光。他焦躁地鼓动翅膜，发出一阵又一阵嘈杂的响声。  
刚刚它们都感受到了地下深渊的爆炸。而现在黑暗之潮逼得更近了。他们不能再在这里久留。可要是那个女骑士不能在时限内出来，门一旦封闭，王座派来的小队就再也没有机会出来了。几个奈幽祭司小声说着虫族古语，讨论着如何将这次的失败上报巫妖王陛下。  
但就算王上没有怪罪这次失败，他的心脏也不能再放在地下了。  
“领主，时间要到了，上古之神的使者要冲出来了！”大祭司的双颚窸窣作响，“必须关闭石门了！”  
阿努巴拉克盯着门，门后的无限黑暗中有强烈的力量波动，一次次心灵震爆的余波由远及近。他能感觉到他们来了。  
奈幽领主迅速亮出自己锋利的锯状前足，做好迎战准备。  
下一秒，一道银黑的闪电冲了出来，在他还没来得及出爪的瞬间踩住他的前肢往前飞跃。阿努巴拉克巨大的复眼转动着，看清了来者。  
是那个女骑士。  
阿努巴拉克迅速将镰爪从她身下挥过去，斩断了跟着她一同涌出的第一批无面者。古神爪牙的黑血四溅开去，将他的甲克蚀出凹凸不平的小坑。  
索菲娅落地往前翻滚了一下，撑住地面嘶声尖叫：“我拿到吾王之心了！快关门！”  
“关门！”阿努巴拉克发出的隆隆吼声震撼了整个深渊。周围的奈幽亡者一同吟唱起法术，附着着法力结界的石门在深紫的光芒下慢慢合拢。又一波无面者从深渊里涌来，连带着上古之神的恐怖气息。几个行动快速的怪物甚至攀上了阿努巴拉克的身躯，撕扯着他的甲片。阿努巴拉克摇晃着一个震地，将涌出门的无面者重新打了回去。在最后一个想要继续进攻的无面者冲出来之前，门终于砰地一声合上了。  
索菲娅松了一口气。她咳出一口黑血，伏到地上。  
阿努巴拉克重重地踩着地转身：“看来你不能走密道回冰冠城塞了。祭司们，开启传送门。吾王一定已经久等了。”  
索菲娅眯着眼睛，看着法阵在自己身下展开，体内古神之毒的麻痹效果随着刚才的运动而扩散到全身，视线越来越模糊。她勉强抬起头，看着阿努巴拉克的庞大剪影：“……这里必须清理。别让它们侵占陛下的疆土。”  
“当然，小东西。”阿努巴拉克如古老石板撞击的声音在深渊里回响，“帮我们给吾王带个口信。在清理之前，我们会尽一切可能封锁这片区域。”  
索菲娅觑着虫王。她没再说话，就消失在了盛大的法术光芒中。

<<  
“陛下，提斯里安带着您的心脏回来了。”  
法勒瑞克快步走到王座前行了军礼。  
在他来到之前，巫妖王就已经从王座上站了起来，在顶端来回踱步。他的意识无法进入奈幽虫人的脑海，而索菲娅前往的那个地方有上古之神压倒性的力场，将意识延伸到那里太过危险。但就在十分钟之前，他感觉到黑暗之潮向地心退去了。  
这意味着他的骑士回来了。  
“很好。她做得很好。”他愉快地又踱了两圈，然后迫不及待地看着法勒瑞克，“让她上来。把我的心脏呈上来。”  
法勒瑞克犹豫着没动。  
帝王不耐烦地皱了皱眉：“怎么了？”  
法勒瑞克侧身让了开来：“她来了。”  
阿萨斯顺着那个方向看过去。只见传送器闪出一阵幽蓝的光亮，一群人影逐渐浮现出来。他诧异地看着与索菲娅或是同级或是她编队中的死亡骑士菁英列队出现，而他的女骑士则似乎站在队伍的最后方。  
死亡骑士菁英们缓缓让开一条道路。  
那个从黑暗之渊成功返回的女子此刻有些站立不稳。鲜血顺着她的铠甲滴到冰面上，他下意识想起五年前此地的战斗。她的伤口没有之前那么深，只是皮肉伤，但带上了古神之毒的组织无法自己结缔，还是让她有些失血过多，此刻整张面庞十分苍白。  
负责愈疗的华尔琪振翅而来，她的同僚想伸手搀她一把，被她轻轻摆手挡开。  
她深呼吸了几下，向上抬头。一片让人炫目的雪光之中，她看见冰冠之尖的王座上，她的国王正静静地凝望着她。她抬起脚，慢慢地一步步踏上台阶。也许是因为失血，这段台阶今天走起来变得格外漫长。随着她的动作，血滴蜿蜒而上。  
“你战胜了上古之神的爪牙？”  
他看着她快要走道王座面前，蓦然开口。她抬起头，加快脚步登顶，单膝跪在他面前，双手捧上装着心脏的圣匣：“是的，陛下。”  
他并不急着让人收下圣匣，而是仔细端详着她，思考着应当给予什么样的赏赐。  
“你还带回了我的心脏。之前那些骑士都没成功。做得很好，索菲娅。这毫无疑问是一项伟业。加上你之前在凛风峡湾的作为，你已经能够胜任将领之职了。从今日起，你是我的上尉，天谴军团领主。”  
他缓缓说出这段话，示意旁边的人接过她手中的匣子。她还跪在那里，喃喃着“感谢吾王”之类无用的话语。当他们想从她手中拿走匣子的时候，也许是心灵中的回响让她有些迷茫，反而抱紧了盒子，他们怎么都拿不出来。  
阿萨斯挑挑眉，还是走过去将盛放着自己的心脏的匣子拿过来交给旁边的人，顺手将她搀了起来。  
她此刻看起来快要失去意识，但表情却有些羞愧。不知道她是在羞愧什么。他这么想着，从腰间的小袋子里拿出一个闪闪发光的小东西。  
“你的任务完成得很完美，我该如何奖励你呢。”他低语着，牵起了她的手。  
一个镶嵌着闪蓝宝石的戒指被推到了她纤细的指根。  
索菲娅被一双手扶了起来，模模糊糊地感觉到手上戒指的冰凉触感。突然，指环自己长出了尖锐的骨刺，刺破她的手指，直接钉进了她的指骨。然后在宝石爆闪出灿烂的光芒的瞬间，一股强大的力量被导入了她的骨骼，从她的手指快速渗透到了每一根骨头，最终让磅礴的疼痛流淌进血管和心脏。那种力量极冷，仿佛是在她体内掀起了狂烈的冰雪风暴。  
“啊————！！！！”她爆发出高亢的尖叫。  
她看见了纷繁的世界。  
寒风中有什么五彩斑斓的东西落下来。也许是燃尽的流星，也许是新生的雪花。它们飘扬着铺天盖地散落下来，遮蔽了一切感官，只有一个声音在她脑海里回响。  
索菲娅。  
陛下在呼唤她。陛下正呼唤着她的名字。那声音熟悉而又陌生，深沉悠远，带着北风般粗粝的隆隆回响。她听着那声音就什么都想不了了。  
周围的死亡骑士将领都震惊地看着她挺直了脊柱后仰抽搐着，发出冰霜之后般尖锐嘹亮的惨叫。她甚至没有意识到自己在尖叫。而他们的君主却并没有丝毫意外，只是紧紧箍住她不让她倒在地上。她身下开始有冰霜凝结，尤其是手上更是凝满了白霜。就像她还是个控制不住自己力量的小兵一样，这是她外溢的力量。然而就在这惨痛的仪式中，她的伤口有闪着蓝光的霜晶出现，让那些可怖的裂口快速愈合。  
她感受到身体的某个角落孕育着一个庞大璀璨的星系。群星闪耀在她的血管里，磅礴的天体爆炸让她的灵魂用尽所有力气颤抖。强烈的寒冷占据了她的意识，仿佛她又被抛回了那个暴风雪席卷的白骨之廷，重新倒在那个危险却隐秘的、与世界对立的那一方的最边缘。可是和那个时候又不一样。死亡开出了比生命更加美丽的花，一个更加宽广的崭新的世界从她的骨血中诞生出来。洪荒时代冰封的千里荒原从她眼前闪过，寒霜在她瞳孔中凝成精致美丽的白翳，而在霜的缝隙中，在那意识的真空之中，她看到神的身影。  
那是独属于她的神明。  
惨叫声骤然终止了。  
王座上空还回响着余音。她向后倒去，眼睛微微睁着，完全没有对焦，连原先的淡蓝光芒都失去了，只有通透却空洞的翡翠色眼瞳。  
慢慢的，有苍蓝的幽光从她瞳孔中渗出来。  
索菲娅猛一个抽气，扶着陛下的手臂挺起身来。她还有些站不稳，摇摇晃晃地想要退后。她的视线落到自己的手上。  
那枚精致的蓝宝石戒指中已经凝上了细腻的霜花，有灿烂的深蓝在霜下闪动。  
“这个戒指叫做‘亡域幻想曲’。”阿萨斯也凝视着这个戒指，微微一笑，“是纳斯雷兹姆人的杰作。我一直打算将它授予我最强大的一名副官。”  
索菲娅缓缓眨了几下眼睛。她清楚自己发生了什么变化。从前她的符能都是从符文剑上来的，但现在她体内充盈着符能，不断循环、增长。她有些慌乱地想把戒指摘下来：“不，陛下，我不能……”  
“它的力量能够被你吸收，就意味着它认可了你。你要做的是让自己更有资格拥有它……让谁都无法将我的礼物从你身边抢走……”  
索菲娅还想说点什么，但强烈的倦意袭来，她终于支撑不住，整个人栽进了他的怀里。

 


	9. 冰冻天堂

<< 

两个月之后。

一片雪花在空中随着气旋来回盘绕着，轻轻黏在坚黑的盔甲之上。寒冰皇冠今天有小雪，但天光明亮，算得上好天气。

惊惧之门连通至黑暗大教堂方向的上层塔桥的中央平台，有一支队伍已经集聚多时。那是一群刚刚从纳克萨玛斯的传送门抵达寒冰皇冠的死亡骑士菁英——说是菁英，实际上也只是在纳克萨玛斯的训练中脱颖而出罢了，在驻守王畿的顶尖死亡骑士军团中，他们最多只能算新兵。

此时，他们正屹立在呼啸的寒风中，小心地从头盔的缝隙里窥探着站在前方的将领。

那是苦难大军在白骨之廷的总指挥官之一，麦尔温上将。他生前曾是罗德隆皇室亲卫军的年轻将领，法勒瑞克上将的副官，罗德隆人多少对和平时没上过战场却短短五年就从三等兵晋升到高级将领的他有点印象。他摘去头盔夹在腋下来回走动，虽然脸上没什么表情，但谁都看得出来他情绪不大好。

他恐怕是有些焦躁。不知道为什么，明明纳克萨玛斯是赶着将他们在十点前送到了这里，但现在已经是十点半了，计划好的整队式却还没开始。

死亡骑士自然不会交头接耳，但难免有些困惑。队伍中有莹亮的蓝光闪烁着，是他们四处移动的眼神。

麦尔温将军在等什么？

突然，空中传来一声高昂的马鸣，凄厉而雄壮的声音响彻了整个寇普雷萨上空。

麦尔温抬起头，眉头舒展了些：“总算来了。”

话音未落，一匹披挂着苍蓝金边的奢华战甲的飞马就拍打着翅膀，慢慢降落在新晋的骑士菁英们面前。身着精工铠甲、头戴天谴领主头盔的又一位将领从马上跨了下来。

“我说怎么去马厩的时候看见霜飚还停在那儿，原来你今天也是骑了无敌。”

是“无敌”！骑士们内心都震动了一下，那可是他们伟大的首领巫妖王陛下的爱驹，能够跨上无敌的将领，将是怎样可怕而强大的存在。有些人已经猜测那位是法勒瑞克将军。但那铠甲明显大小不是适合成年男子穿的，更何况胸甲和腰带之间还有一抹惹眼的雪白细腰。

“今天任务多，先去的逝望山谷，又去了暗影穹殿。陛下怕我迟到。”女声从偌大的头盔中传出来，冷锐中带着优雅。

“但你还是迟到了。”麦尔温侧身给她让出一条道，“来看看纳克萨玛斯送来的人。”

女将军走到部队阵前的三阶高台上，环视了一圈，利落地摘下头盔夹在腋下。乌青的长发立刻披散下来。

骑士们都有些惊讶地看着女将军那张过于年轻的脸。她看上去还是个少女，但眼神却老成而凌厉，这种奇妙的结合让人很容易生出过分的好奇心。

“我，”她开口了，声音洪亮，“是天谴领主、北风护卫骑士，索菲娅·提斯里安上尉。我旁边的这位，是天谴领主、巫妖王之手亲兵副队长，麦尔温上将。在场各位都是经过纳克萨玛斯的严格训练挑选出的死亡骑士菁英，今天你们有幸能够进入巫妖王的亲卫队‘苦难大军’，直接进驻白骨之廷与焚焰地区域，守护冰冠城塞。我和麦尔温上将此后就是你们除了伟大的巫妖王陛下以外的最高统领。你们中最优秀的人，将有资格竞争第六位大领主的头衔。”

有些人发出了小声的惊呼。

他们听说过这个女人，当年冰冠城塞主体完工的时候在寇普雷萨举行了盛大的典礼，据说当时她被越级提拔为了士官，但最终却没有加入亚榭洛死亡骑士团。在纳克萨玛斯的极少数人中流传着一些关于她的事，有低俗暧昧的流言蜚语，也有人说那时她的实力其实并不在叛变的莫格莱尼之下……

绝大部分人都相信这个从未露面的长官只是意淫出来的虚构人物，可现在她就站在他们面前，瓷白的皮肤被寒冰皇冠幽蓝的天光映照得发出朦胧的淡青。

索菲娅看了麦尔温一眼，侧过脸轻声耳语：“他们的名单交过来了吗？”

麦尔温苦笑着摇摇头：“没有。领路人急着去找陛下，说是要汇报点什么别的成果。”

“您大可不必放过那个不守规矩的人的。”她的调子听着像是埋怨，但深呼吸后仍然保持了矜贵的表情。她重新看向底下的四十八位菁英，清了清嗓子。

“从我右手边第一排第一个开始，报上军籍！”

第一个死亡骑士立刻立正站好：“鲜血骑兵，贝洛克，纳克萨玛斯 ‘收割者’高希推荐……”

趁他们自报军籍的时候，麦尔温压低了声音：“你去逝望山谷干什么？法勒瑞克大人那边出了什么事吗？”

索菲娅把自己的头盔放到一边的铁柱上，重新走近上将身边：“也不是什么要紧的事。死亡之门东南似乎有白银之手的先锋队据点，在默德雷萨的墙上开了点口子。我送了一支增援部队过去，帮大人把‘害虫’的头掐掉了。”

她露出一个爽朗的微笑。

“那看起来这批新兵来的很是时候。”麦尔温摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬，细小的冰渣在手套和皮肤间被碾碎。

她的声音有些无奈：“谁让大部分士兵都申请去到龙骨荒野和祖尔德拉克了呢？真是踊跃。上次法勒瑞克大人还在跟我抱怨城塞驻守的苦难大军越来越少了——已经快不足两万普通士兵，精英死亡骑士更少。”

“一定都是看到上次提朗纽斯杀死巨人后也越级晋升了天谴领主才会这样的，都想趁着那里的计划去搏一搏伟业。”麦尔温摇摇头，“如果他们是出于为天谴事业的目的而不是对亡者毫无作用的虚名在战斗，法勒瑞克大人也不会那样光火——在北风冻原的败退和凛风峡湾的鏖战就是这种虚名的恶果。”

“您也不必太过介怀，他们终究是为陛下和天谴而战的，只要确实能完成那两地的新计划，天谴就能准备好开始反攻。到时候冰冠也就不再需要多少驻军了。陛下的目标一直是整个艾泽拉斯，等世界上的死者都纳入我辈，自然不用担心兵力不够。”索菲娅小声回答，“再说，麦尔温大人，我们在凛风峡湾的攻势其实一直保持着，伊米伦王也保证会尽全部兵力帮助我们。”

不得不说这种唯结果论的话其实在麦尔温听来还是有点受用的，于是他看着底下新生的死亡骑士菁英。他们被拉祖维尔训练得不错，青灰色的脸庞满是澎湃的复仇战意。他想起来自己刚刚死而复生的日子，以及在前线作战的日子，心头涌起一股残酷的愉快和伤心混杂的情绪。

麦尔温深呼吸后重新开口：“对了，暗影穹殿那边有什么异象吗？”

“还是上个月末被俘的那群血色十字军突击小队。”她呵出一口白雾，“史力弗男爵传达上来的情报实在算不上有用，陛下忍不了了才派我去的。”

“你挖到什么了？”麦尔温哼了一声，目光依旧注视着下面的新兵。

“一些有意思的新东西。”索菲娅抬起一只手，将被风吹乱的头发整理好。指尖有些黏腻的触感，她瞥了一眼，发现是挂在发尾已经半干的血。她用手指把它搓掉，血块掉到了靴尖上。

回忆起不久前的经历，索菲娅的嘴角轻轻勾了起来。

麦尔温瞥了一眼她的脸，笑了一下：“你这几个月是越来越上手了？”

“在训练军队上，我还需要听从上将的指挥和建议。”索菲娅立刻整理好表情，只有眼角还留着些笑意。

麦尔温没回话。

索菲娅的目光再次落到还在自报军籍的菁英新兵上。四十八个菁英站成六排，此刻刚好第三排最后一个人话音落下，她恰到好处地打断了：“停。到此为止，前二十四人编入麦尔温将军的苦难大军一团，剩下的归入我带领的二团。你，”索菲娅用剑尖指向第四排第一个骑士，“从你开始，继续报名。”

那是一个有着冰蓝色长发的高等精灵，她吐出一口寒气，声音清脆：“是！冰霜骑士，莎菲，科尔苏加德大人直荐。”

 

<< 

在一个小时之前，索菲娅人还在暗影穹顶。

当她骑着国王的坐骑到达暗影穹殿的时候，角落里传来此起彼伏的哀嚎。随着她的鞋跟敲在地上的声音越来越近，那些哀嚎声反而降低了。行刑官们纷纷放下手中的刑具，走到她面前来对她行礼：“提斯里安上尉。”

她轻轻点了点头，目光转向一旁缓步踱来的史力弗男爵：“日安，男爵阁下。”

“有失远迎，天谴领主——”高等精灵男爵拖长了声音，“之前听闻陛下要将您派来，我还担心这个小地方太寒酸了呢。那么，您要从哪条‘ **活鱼** ’开始看起？”

“根据您上报的情况，突袭军的少尉现在在您这里。”她没有什么表情，“烦您引路。”

史力弗摊开双手：“血色十字军的洛基尔？如我所书，那家伙可是个顽固分子。跟我来吧。”

男爵带着她进入了穹殿地下的监狱。走过一排排被钢索勒住脖子吊在半空奄奄一息的士兵，在一个阴暗的角落，地上有一团模糊的十字形物体正死气沉沉地趴着。

他指了指那团东西：“突袭军少尉洛基尔。他一直不肯开口，张开嘴也是胡言乱语。我请您向陛下建议不要审查这些狂热分子了，疯子是没有什么情报价值的。”

“信仰上的癫狂并不意味着行为也是毫无道理的。将他交给我吧，男爵阁下。”索菲娅虽然这么回应着，但仍然保持着昂首站立的姿势，甚至没有看洛基尔一眼，仿佛是在等待什么。

史力弗愣了一下，回过神来笑道：“恕我怠慢，女士。”

他挥了挥手，周围的几个死亡骑士便将暗处的钢铁绞索拉紧了，随着铁链叮当碰撞，地上那团东西像是挣脱了大地的吸引，猛地被拉起来了。索菲娅仔细审视着这具 **稻草人** ——

这是他们一种束缚重要俘虏的手段，把活人的四肢打断，钉入只可与人的关节活动方向相反的钢制十字架上，而钢板本身又与锁链相连。一旦有需要，绞起链条便可将俘虏像稻草人一样竖起来。

这种手段很少用到，因为过于繁冗并且浪费钢材。

“这种工艺在折磨生者上看起来更有效率。是这个月的革新？”她望着洛基尔手腕上特制的倒刺铁钉。

“兰克洛公爵的兴趣罢了。”高等精灵眯起眼睛笑了笑。

“月底的例行会议上不妨把图纸带着吧，我想陛下会很认可的。”

史力弗慢吞吞地接话：“是，望您美言。”

索菲娅跨入已经打开的牢门，站到了洛基尔面前。因为长时间趴着，他伤口的血肉已经黏在了地砖上，刚才猛烈的拉动让他的伤口再次被撕开，此时有鲜血不断涌出，他发出断断续续的呻吟。

“从卓顿海姆被俘辗转到这里，一定舟车劳顿，洛基尔少尉。然而我想其中说不定有什么误会……”她想了想，还是采用了修辞繁复的开场白，“不妨请您告诉我们您受了谁的命令，才会这么冒进地想直接深入吾王的领土。”

“滚！”洛基尔猛地抬起头朝她怒吼。

一口血从他的嘴里喷出，挂到了索菲娅垂在身前的头发上。

索菲娅没有擦掉那团污血，只是目不转睛地瞪着他：“看到您仍然精神抖擞我就放心了，毕竟接下来还有很多事要做。”

史力弗男爵此时在她身后拍了拍手，四壁的火把光芒骤然翻倍，将女上尉的脸庞照出阴森的青色。

索菲娅开始在亮堂起来的室内踱步：“我听到的汇报是，你们的队伍‘仿佛凭空出现在冰原上’，在默约丁被俘虏。和你一道的还有你的副队长——很抱歉我忘记了那位女士的名字——以及其他一些血色突击士兵。而且据说你的副队长身上携带着任务书卷轴，却在被俘的时候生生吃下了那块皮纸。”

“……达莉是血色的骄傲……”洛基尔在蓬乱的头发下露出得意的微笑。

“以至于史力弗男爵告诉我，他们活剖开她的胃的时候，那张皮纸已经被胃酸腐蚀到看不出字迹了。”她轻描淡写地补充。

听到洛基尔因猛地震颤而弄出的铁链响声，索菲娅顿了顿：“若非达莉女士之前饮毒损害了大脑神经，我们本可以用通灵术来一窥究竟的。但毕竟您在这里，我想还是问问您——”

她走过去伸手掐住了洛基尔肿胀的腮帮。在达莉吞下了安置在牙齿中的剧毒后，穹殿看守紧急拔了洛基尔的后槽牙。

他咬紧牙关不发出呜咽。

“您那三十个对计划一无所知的队员，到底是从哪里、为什么选择了我们的卓顿海姆作为突击点，以及血色下一步的计划是什么。”索菲娅缓慢、清晰地吐字。

“为了……圣光……”洛基尔布满血丝的双眼瞪着她，浑身都因使劲而颤抖，“我绝……不会将血色的计划……透露给你们一丝一毫……！”

“为了圣光？”索菲娅轻轻挑起右边的眉毛。

洛基尔的双眼仿佛在燃烧：“你们天谴……终将在圣光正义的、喀、怒火中……粉身碎骨！”

“看来您是不愿意告诉我。”她摇了摇头，“那我只好做些猜测了。”

史力弗看着索菲娅放开了洛基尔的脸颊，后者再次狂笑着辱骂起来。他啧了一声，朝着迈出囚室、带上牢门的索菲娅靠了过去，小声劝阻：“上尉，您不必再跟他多费功夫了，我认为他们小队的潜入只是个偶然事件，不值得陛下去深挖——这里面根本就没有其他深层原因，再这样下去只是浪费时间。”

但索菲娅像是没听见似的，一只手摸着自己的下巴，缓步朝墙角的铁处女走了过去。

史力弗望着她的背影有些焦躁了。洛基尔还在那里叫嚣着些血色的狂热教义，那嘶哑的喊声在本就不大的刑室里回荡着，史力弗忍不住又喊了一声：“提斯里安上尉，我们——”

“巴拉加德堡垒西北的浅岸区。”索菲娅忽然转过身，用冷静的声音打断了他们。

语惊四座。

看着洛基尔抽动的面部肌肉，索菲娅知道自己至少说对了一部分。这下，她转向史力弗男爵，似笑非笑地望着沉默下去的高等精灵：“来这里之前我碰巧绕了个路，去了巴拉加德堡垒，从卓顿海姆一路过来。您猜怎么？共主巴拉加德让我在那里走了走，我竟然发现了瘦弱的人类尸骸。可我们还没往那里派过苦工呢，那里应该只有大骨架的维酷人才对。您觉得那会是维酷人吗？我会不会看错了呢？”

“……我们只注意到他们在默丁顿出现，没有搜索周边区域。这是我们的疏失。”史力弗男爵立刻朝她躬身致歉，灰蓝的刘海完全遮住了脸。

索菲娅没花功夫仔细看他的表情。她重新转向洛基尔：“那是血色的人吗？可他们又没有穿着盔甲，那是 **平民** 吗洛基尔先生？”

洛基尔的呼吸开始不稳定了。他吞下一口血沫：“他们是为了圣光与罗德隆的荣耀而牺牲的——”

他的声音在看到铁栅栏门后浮现出来的东西时戛然而止了。

索菲娅也望了一眼铁门，泰然地接过话题：“对峙一下，情况就能清楚了。”

在她的示意下，门被打开了。

流泻的冰雾中，站着一群衣衫褴褛的人——活死人。他们的皮肉已经因为生前的冻伤变成蓝紫色，有些人缺了胳膊或半个脑壳，伤口张牙舞爪地翻在外面。洛基尔怔怔地望着他们蒙翳的双眼，忽然想到了这些人在生前按照他的命令横渡重重海雾时的景象。

死而复生的人开始朝他冲来。

洛基尔是血色十字军的忠实信徒，也是战士，他不应该害怕，就算这些复活的死人还穿着他们国度的衣服也已经不是信仰圣光的良善平民了，是他们一直与之为战的邪恶，他理当用圣光来战胜它们斥责它们但他——

他看见那些人的面容保持着临死前的惊恐和绝望，五官扭曲着，眼中却燃烧着比他更强烈的怒火。那种原本应该由他用来审视它们的眼神。它们冲来了。

他发出恐惧的尖叫。

“这就是您所说的高尚的牺牲者了。”索菲娅平静地提醒他。

死尸的身躯撞在了牢门的栏杆上，它们被阻隔了，只能将手拼命向前伸，企图够到洛基尔并将之撕成碎片。它们拉扯着破损的声带，发出尖锐而模糊的叫声：“该……该死的是你！”“让我们送死！”“是你让我们去……”“巨人……吃了我的脚！”“骗子、骗子血色！”“你杀死了我们！”“刽子手！”

他很清楚，他们生前全是平民。

“不……”洛基尔的喉咙干涸，他哆嗦着想要往后退，但稻草人刑架将他牢牢固定在原地，“你们，你们是有意义的，不要怪我……”

他当时对他们说，为了罗德隆的复兴……

“你杀人！”“圣光杀人！”他们猛烈地摇晃着栏杆，发出巨大的声响。“梆”的一声，牢门的一根转轴被撞断了，门摇摇欲坠。

洛基尔顿时声嘶力竭地大喊：“我没有！我没有！救命啊！！”

没有人响应他，圣光没有降临。死尸们还在朝他的方向涌来，他在绝望中感到血液冲上大脑，四肢冷到失去知觉，但大脑沸腾了，他仿佛要立刻昏过去。

“这个计划是谁提出的？是您吗洛基尔少尉？”索菲娅在这时从旁边囚室的小门绕到洛基尔旁边，并肩看着牢门外骨骼裸露的亡灵的手拼命想要抓住洛基尔，两边同时挣扎着。

“不是我！不是我！”

他崩溃了。

“是布丽奇特·阿比迪斯将军！不是我！我没有——不要抓我、不要来抓我——”一只手抓破了洛基尔的胸口，他的声音堵在了喉咙里。

这个名字让索菲娅的眼睛亮了一下。她挥手示意外面的记录者将供词记录下来，一边继续询问：“阿比迪斯将军。她是现在的血色指挥官？还有其他的指挥官吗？”

求生的本能让洛基尔不断往后瑟缩，已经顾不上回答索菲娅的问题了。她思索了一下，让赶着这群复生者前来的维酷女巫控制亡骸们后退。

洛基尔双眼失神地垂着头。

“还有谁是你们这次行动的任务官？”索菲娅轻声重复了一遍。

这一次，洛基尔没让她等很久就回答了：“……韦斯温上将……他和阿比迪斯将军……都听到了圣光的指令，圣光要我们都来北裂境……”

索菲娅的睫毛颤了一下。她抬起眼，颇有意味地看了一眼立在门外一言不发的史力弗男爵。

“那么，继续说说看两位指挥官，以及你们的整个计划……”

片刻之后，暗影穹殿门口，索菲娅站在了台阶上，深吸了一口寒冷却清爽的空气。刚刚的血腥味几乎要让她的嗅觉失灵了。

高等精灵也快步跟着她走了出来。

“这次漫长的审讯终于结束了。我用了多久，男爵阁下？”索菲娅松了松肩膀。

史力弗再次向她鞠躬：“二十分钟，提斯里安上尉。暗影穹殿的效率如此低下，实在是我们失职，我们请求陛下的宽恕，请再给我们一点机会……”

 “之后陛下会派光祸将军来主管这片区域，”索菲娅长长地呵出一口气，眉宇舒展开来，“‘指导’兰克洛公爵。麦尔温将军和我都无法每日都到这里，而显然公爵他的事务繁忙，对付今天这种琐碎的小事，陛下恐他……力不从心。”

她彬彬有礼地对慢慢直起身的史力弗宣布。

高等精灵愣了一下。片刻后，他利索地对她行了一礼：“……多谢陛下的照拂，我会传达到公爵的。”

他面色阴郁地看她翻身上了马。

 

<< 

“以上就是在血色突袭军的洛基尔那里获取的计划。被捕获的突袭军除洛基尔和他的几个近卫之外之前已全部送往血肉作坊，洛基尔等人的尸体也已安排亡颂者送到黑暗大教堂等待转化。”索菲娅稍稍抬起头，看向阿萨斯·米奈希尔，“我已经安排‘呼唤者’安海德在圣所待命。同时，考虑到暗影穹殿此次怠命，我赞同让光祸将军接手兰克洛公爵的直接指挥权。陛下的旨意是？”

阿萨斯满意地挥了挥手：“很好。都按你说的去办吧。”

“是，陛下。”索菲娅欠了欠身，又站直了望着正摩挲着霜之哀伤的剑刃的君主，“那么，对于龙骨荒野的新壁炉谷，是否联系前线调整兵力？”

“不用。在那里首先要多复活龙，至于一个小港口……纳克萨玛斯会解决掉的。是吗，使者？”阿萨斯偏过头，望向角落，“科尔苏加德那里怎么说？近来他似乎一心扑在龙的事情上，并不常及时接受我的召唤。”

从角落的阴影中走出了一个矮小的地精死灵法师。他朝上尉和帝王鞠了一躬，语气谄媚：“是的，陛下，科尔苏加德大人最近将许多教徒都派去荒野上寻找适合的巨龙骸骨，我们也已靠近了目标——很近！很近！但血色什么的完全不用担心，就在前几日，科尔苏加德大人还派了赛尔赞率领部队碾碎了温特加德要塞的下城！”

他就是刚刚将四十八个死亡骑士带来寒冰皇冠的那个无礼的死灵法师。索菲娅忍不住将视线投下去，从她的视角只能看到对方摇摇摆摆的矮小身子，以及夸张的粉红色头发。

阿萨斯点点头，将手轻轻一抬，霜之哀伤便被一缕缕幽魂缠绕着悬在了颅骨堆砌成的圣坛上。倒影大厅的寒色玻璃将众魂熔炉的光过滤成淡蓝，洒满整个殿堂。

他又瞥了眼那个死灵法师：“说来，你也是科尔苏加德引荐来的？”

“在下秽邪法师克瑞克，最擅长的就是快速完成尸身魔像——顺带一提我的最快记录是一分钟三十二秒——克瑞克随时随地为天谴军团效力！”克瑞克尖着嗓子喋喋不休，一边忍不住瞄着祭坛上的魔剑。

“去萨伦之渊吧。”巫妖王有些不耐烦了，“……还不快滚？”

地精立刻点头哈腰跑到传送器处溜走了。

索菲娅看着地精法师的身影消失，才转过身跟上已经向内室走去的巫妖王：“不过陛下，洛基尔的供词里一直说是‘圣光之声’指挥他们来这里的。圣光会引他们来送死吗？相比几年前在提里斯法和达隆米尔的血色，他们最近的计划几乎都毫无战术可言。”

“你觉得那是什么？”阿萨斯原本正走在狭长的廊道里，听到她的问题缓缓回头。

她愣了一下，抿了抿嘴：“我不知道，陛下。我没有信仰过圣光。”

他的目光在她脸上逡巡了一下，突然短促地笑了：“……那不是圣光，那东西又不会说话。”

索菲娅有些促狭地抓住了自己的一边披风，跟了上去：“那是谁在指引他们？”

“八成是那低劣的恶魔吧，恐惧魔王……巴纳扎尔还是谁？斯坦索姆之前几年的混乱他以为我看不到吗。”

“恐惧魔王？我的手下的情报称当年的几个恐惧魔王只有瓦里玛萨斯还留在被遗忘者之中，会是他吗？风传他们与血色积怨亦久。”

“是不是都无所谓，这不重要。”他摆了摆手，“燃烧军团的下属，背叛我的亡者，还有血色十字军……互相欺瞒的弱者罢了。不过他们能活跃的日子也只剩这么几天了，最后还是要成为我的奴仆。”

她从善如流地点点头，跟着他拐进内室王座左侧的边门，抬手点亮狭长廊道上的冰焰火炬：“他们不值得陛下费神。不过，陛下是否需要我去查看他们斗争的进展呢？我的队伍里有适合的间谍刚好正在龙骨荒野配合神教开展调查，让他们去解决其他地点散落的被遗忘者之流，也能减轻纳克萨玛斯的负担。”

他们登上狭小的直升梯平台。

“你已经计划好了？”走出升降梯到通道的尽头，阿萨斯在一扇小门前停住了，半转过身似笑非笑地看着她。

她的眼睛微微张大了一些，显出十二分无辜：“请宽恕我擅自请命，陛下如不准许，我日后绝不提前准备。”

他的眉头蹙了一下，但还是笑了：“下不为例。”

他当作没有看见她偷偷翘起的嘴角，随手推开门。

光和风一起涌到他们面前。

玻璃般透明而苍白的阳光静静地﹑没有一丝重量地穿过悬在冰冠城塞外走廊上方横梁上的冰棱。凉风从面颊上拂过，但并不是往日暴雪时候的酷寒。索菲娅这才想起来，现在已经是七月份了。仲夏烟火节的记忆已经离他们远去，在冰原上呆了太久，以至于她已经忘了冬天以外其余三季是什么样的。但夏天确实到来了。

她看见有一根细小的冰棱正在融化。

“说说其他的吧。”阿萨斯朝自己左手边望去，休拉萨盆地生机勃勃的翠绿在远处显得模模糊糊，而下方是寒冰皇冠连绵冷峻的雪山。这条露天环廊是围绕城塞主体的凌空步道中最窄的、也是最高的一条，在上方十米处就是冰封王座，终点通往陛下的私人寝殿。廊道本身视野很开阔，然而它的出入口太过隐秘，从外面看很难辨别。

他们也很少亲自走在这条环廊上。

索菲娅吸了一口气，眺望着北方冰原尽头雪山的轮廓有些出神，直到发现自己与阿萨斯拉开了好几米的距离才赶紧加快脚步跟上去：“好的，陛下。您需要我汇报悲泣矿坑的挖掘情况吗？或者卓顿海姆的备战……”

“那个闯入寒冰皇冠的血色突击队的少尉，是叫洛基尔对吗？”他突兀地提问。

“是的，洛基尔·凯文，血色十字军新晋的少尉之一，之前从血色领区逃生的残党分子。他的小队靠从圣光之愿一同北渡的平民航行绕过北风冻原，北上抵达卓顿海姆西南的海岸，然后让平民自杀式进攻引开巴拉加德堡卫兵的注意力，军队从山间突进到默丁顿的位置后被捕获。原本他们想进入卓顿海姆东边的山谷建立瞭望据点，为新壁炉谷的战略方向提供情报依据。”她顺着他的话，有些不解地把突击队的情况重新说了一遍。

“告诉他们为了圣光‘大义凛然’地‘殉教’吗。这也的确是他们的行事风格，让我回想起来几年前科尔苏加德在东瘟疫时告诉我，我们在那里的天谴新兵有将近一半都来自被血色信众杀死的逃难流民。”他的视线划过她的鼻梁，凝视着她的眼睛，“……你怎么看？”

索菲娅顿了一下：“陛下是指什么？”

“你觉得我在指什么？”

“是这种行为方式是否符合生者的‘道德’，还是我对这种‘道德’的看法？”

“我在让你回答。”他好整以暇地笑了笑。

“恕我愚钝，我不明白这为什么会是一个问题，陛下。”她也看着他的眼睛，嗓音清亮亮的。

他熟识她的每一个表情，明白其中的真诚。

“如果那些平民都是自愿投奔向血色，那么他们无论下场如何都是应该的。”她平静地说。

这回答出乎阿萨斯意料。不，这番话并不令他惊讶，可以算得上是标准答案之一，但他不知为什么觉得她不会这么回答。

她做了些微的停顿。童年时藏书房里摆满书架的道德论和政治论书籍、吟游途中抄录的圣贤事迹、以及一切所见所闻都如旋转木马般在她脑海中旋转，然后幻影消解。她知道自己该说什么。

“他们决定投奔血色就是能够为自己的‘命运’做出的最后选择。教宗也好，王国也罢，从第一个子民应许臣服的那一刻开始，无形的契约便永恒成立，他既然认可命运交付者的权能，那么审判必须由统治者来进行。早在权柄将他们划在‘死’的那一边之前，他们自己就放弃了决定权以便高效地获得无知的幸福，并在其他同类的牺牲中受益。我认为不能在需要支付代价的时候，用‘道德’作为赊欠的凭据，还企图把最初当掉的东西无偿拿回。”

她半低着头说完，抬起眼时坦率地微笑了一下。

那个笑容让他无端怔了一下

他想，她清楚这番话在生者的道德中属于什么样的“残酷”。

“你真的是这么想的吗？”他再次询问，尽管他知道这是一个没有价值、答案鲜明的问题。

“属下知道自己的看法并不重要，真正重要的是他们所做的一切都是徒劳无功，因为他们必将臣服于您，臣服于死亡。他们的生命由您支配。”她的声音很轻，“但……是的，陛下。句句肺腑。”

她知道他为什么会问这些。他决定不后悔了，但往日的鬼魂还在萦绕纠缠。他不能接受自己有丝毫的不正确。

多么煎熬啊。

她变了吗？阿萨斯忽然回忆起几年前她还是个新兵的时候，她最初染血时的慌乱，当时科尔苏加德第一次试着给她卸去凡世的痼疾枷锁。她杀了越来越多的人，所以让她改变了吗？让17岁的她来回答，也会是这个答案吗？

他望着她升腾着蓝焰的翡翠色眼睛，玻璃珠般藏在深邃的眼眶与浓密的睫毛里，皮肤像是某种骨瓷。

“世代已经规定好了什么是道德与正义，但在您面前谈论‘道德’或‘邪恶’、‘正确’或‘错误’是没有意义的。因为生与死的界线之间您才是唯一的尺度，吾王。”

……她没变。

她还是流浪的雪、冰晶，真实并且透明，坦率，真诚。她还是站在自己的这一边。

他知道，从那时候起她的答案就会是什么。

他的喉头像被什么握了一下，条件反射地蹙了蹙眉。

忽然，一阵莫名的风卷落了冰封王座上悬挂的织锦，霜蓝的缎子飘落到了索菲娅跟前，将她整个笼了进去。她吓了一跳，下意识地把手按在剑柄上想要反击这“突袭”，但视线的阻隔并没有持续太久。

罩着她的织锦被一只手猛地掀开，同苍白朦胧的天光一道进入她双眼的是陛下的面孔。他将那块织锦随手一掷，风便卷着缎子飞下了城塞。

她的睫毛颤动了一下。

空气中悬浮的冰晶折射着日光，将陛下的长发照成璀璨的银白。风缱绻着纠缠在他们的发梢之间，划过脖颈处裸露在盔甲外的皮肤，留下清凉的触觉。

寒冰皇冠寂静无声，只有风穿梭在剔透的冰棱间，白日折射出变幻的虹色微光。

她已经很久没见过陛下摘去自己的头冠了。她当然不会忘记他眼角的沟壑，藏在下眼睑细纹中不正常的淤血的淡淡紫红，不会忘记蓝光下永远熠熠而又深沉的苍绿眼瞳，高挺的鼻梁与微微泛着灰白的皮肤。她的神的样貌从在提里斯法开始就已经铭刻在她的心中。

可，它们从未这么近过。

她从未离他这么近过。

一颗冰晶的直径，一股气流勉强穿过的缝隙。那种距离存在吗？但又像梦境般遥远。嘴唇上传来奇异的触感，从来没有体悟过的，带着些湿润、冰凉，但又不像融化的冰。有些柔软，有些血腥，有些甜蜜或苦涩。

枯槁玫瑰被衔在口中，芬芳而润泽、颤动着复生。

她发出几乎无声的呜咽，难以自制地微微合上眼睛。

穿过落了点霜的浓密睫毛，她看见陛下的眉宇，余光能够瞥见绚丽的虹光，连绵的、在冰冷的空气中舞蹈的群山。日光透过他银白的发丝弥漫着，风轻轻拂过冰棱，敲出风铃般空灵的音符。她被关在玻璃制成的八音盒里，感觉一切都不大真实。而他的手则不容置疑地绕过她的腰背，握住了她的胳膊。他成为了唯一的引力点。

时间凝固了。

此刻，天堂回响。


End file.
